Les dieux Zanpakuto
by Devil-Akuma
Summary: La première bataille contre Aizen est terminée, et c'est un match nul. Les deux camps se préparent pour le nouveau combat. L'arrivée d'un certain Neji ne va faire que compliquer les choses... En bref : Un fou allié et les Shinigami... Et puis c'est l'Apocalypse ! "Comme quoi il faudrait plus d'asiles psychiatriques au Seireitei, parce que, croyez-moi... ça va chier !" Venez lire !
1. Ma vie banale

**Hey ! C'est moi, l'auteur :P ! (les lecteurs : « Sans blague… », moi : « Je vous aime déjà ! », les lecteurs : « Gros fayot ! »). Rester gentil avec les lecteurs… Les lecteurs sont rois, les lecteurs sont rois… **

**Bref, vous l'avez compris, j'ai un truc qui va pas dans la tête, mais bon, c'est pas grave :P ! Alors, je suis nouveau sur ce site, je publie sur un autre normalement, mais je suis venu tester celui-ci. Un peu plus compliqué mais bon… **

**Alors allons-y ! LE héros de cette fic' est un OC me représentant, si vous le trouvez Gary-Suesque, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je me flingue. Ah, et si vous voulez, y a une caisse de tomates par terre ! Nooooon ! Elle est réservé pour quand vous serez en colère (ou si j'ai un petit creux :P) !**

**Ben, qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre… Je peux faire le fayot (les lecteurs : NON ! Ou sinon on lit pas !)… Vous êtes méchants… (les lecteurs : MOUHAHAHAHAHA !) **

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une (très) bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez : ) ! Normalement, je publierai une fois par semaine, mais bon, si j'ai des reviews, le rythme pourrait s'accélérer !**

**Et voilà que je me mets à vous faire du chantage… NOON ! Partez pas, j'arrête de parler, je suis vraiment trop bavard par moment :P ! Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas !**

Je m'appelle Neji Abaledo, j'ai onze ans et demi et je suis en fin d'année scolaire de sixième au collège. Je suis grand et maigre, assez musclé pour mon âge. Une petite trace d'abdominaux et un peu de biceps en fait… La régularité et moi, ça fait quatre. J'ai des cheveux bruns en bataille que je n'ai plus jamais tenté de coiffer depuis que ma brosse est restée coincée dedans pendant des heures…

Autant vous dire que le pire jour de la vie des coiffeurs, c'est quand je vais les voir ! Et c'est partagé, j'ai la phobie des coiffeurs ! Bah quoi ?! Des gens ont peur des dentistes, moi c'est les coiffeurs ! Passons ! J'ai des yeux de couleur marron clair. On les compare souvent à de l'ambre.

Tout en moi est banal.

Je suis banal.

Et je déteste ça.

Aujourd'hui encore, c'est la routine, ce cours commence à peine que je m'ennuie déjà ! Malgré la récréation... où j'ai passé mon temps à courir et à rire. Heureusement que c'est le dernier cours de la journée...

Ce professeur a vraiment un don pour endormir les gens. Et il enseigne la matière la plus abominable qui soit… L'anglais ! C'est une horreur ! Ou comment faire crever d'ennui quelqu'un juste en ouvrant la bouche. À peine nous dit-il « Good afternoon… » que je suis déjà en train de lutter contre le sommeil.

Je vous jure, il a dû être hypnotiseur avant. Et un bon : c'est un somnifère vivant ce mec ! Parfois, il me trouve en train de lire un livre sous la table, ou en train de boire un coca puisqu'il y a de la caféine dedans. Il ne dit jamais rien, je crois qu'il s'est résigné à ne plus intervenir. Je suis encore plus têtu qu'une mule, et encore plus rancunier. Mais heureusement pour moi, ce cinglé fait l'appel et je suis le premier de la liste :

- Neji Abaledo…, fit le professeur d'anglais, mollement, comme à son habitude.

- Présent !

Voilà, maintenant je peux me désintéresser du cours et penser à autre chose. C'est ça, l'avantage d'être le premier de l'appel.

Je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais très renfermé sur moi-même et je n'avais presque pas d'amis. Maintenant j'ai changé, et je ne suis plus jamais seul. En fait, j'étais assez paumé avant. Mais bon, à quoi sert d'être ami avec des gens qui ne t'offriront jamais une vraie amitié ?

En entrant au collège j'ai trouvé des personnes qui, elles, pouvaient être des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter. Les autres, je ne leur adresse la parole que si j'y suis obligé. Je m'efforce quand même d'être gentil avec tout le monde. Je laisse donc mes pensées divaguer, jusqu'à en arriver à penser à Bleach. Un manga que j'ai découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qui me plaît bien. Mon personnage préféré est Rukia Kuchiki ! Je rêve de la voir avec Ichigo ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit attendre aussi longtemps avant de pouvoir regarder un nouvel épisode ?! Et bien sûr, vu que j'ai un personnage préféré, il y en a un que je n'apprécie pas tellement… C'est Inoue Orihime ! Elle est vraiment trop… nunuche !

Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit amoureuse d'Ichigo, elle peut être amoureuse de qui elle veut, c'est pas ça le problème ! C'est… son caractère. Elle est trop gamine, pleurnicharde, cruche et j'en passe, bref, tout ce qu'on peut détester chez quelqu'un, je pense que je préfère le capitaine commandant. La personne que je trouve la plus forte est aussi le personnage que je préfère : Rukia ! Avec son seul Shikaï, elle a réussi à battre un Espada. Alors imaginez-la avec un Bankaï !

Elle ridiculiserait ce fainéant d'Aïzen à la coupe de cheveux à la L'Oréal en un clin d'œil. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas les cheveux longs. Ça lui irait vraiment bien. Mais bon, elle est jolie quand même. En plus, son nom signifie rayon de soleil en japonais. J'ai lu ce que Tite Kubo a dit lors d'une de ses interviews, il a déclaré que Rukia était en quelque sorte le rayon de soleil d'Ichigo.

Ça laisse présager la fin de l'histoire, non ?

L'épisode que j'attends pour l'instant est le deux-cents-quatre-vingt-septième. Il paraît qu'il est assez bizarre mais bon, je l'attends avec impatience.

**DDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Enfin ! La sonnerie retentit ! Je sortais de la salle de cours avec entrain quand quelqu'un m'interpella :

- Neji ! Attends-moi!, lança une voix féminine.

Oh non ! Pas elle ! Je me retournai doucement en m'efforçant d'afficher un grand sourire. C'était Kalia, Kalia la jolie, Kalia la drôle, Kalia la naïve, Kalia pleine d'entrain mais surtout, Kalia, la fille amoureuse de moi. Elle ne m'a pas encore fait sa déclaration. Je ne suis pas amoureux, même si je sens que je pourrais l'être, si je continue à lui parler et à rire avec elle. Je redoute ce moment plus que tout au monde. Normalement je m'en fiche. Je le dis directement, si ce n'est pas réciproque, mais elle… Elle…

Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne voulais pas en faire aux autres aussi… mais… J'étais obligé ! Je ne voulais pas leur donner de faux espoirs… Et je le fais souvent avec un tact impressionnant ! Mais j'en ai marre d'être le briseur de cœur…

Comment je peux voir qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?

J'ai des dons. Plusieurs dons. Je peux voir les morts. Je peux lire dans le cœur des gens, en certaines occasions. Et j'ai des visions.

Je suis médium.

C'est un don, mais en même temps une malédiction. Et d'ailleurs, en ce moment même, mon sixième sens me titille, ce qui ne laisse présager rien de bon...

Salut, Kalia ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-je, tout sourire.

Je la contemple.

Ses cheveux blonds-châtains lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu océan. Un sourire éclatant. Et une longue mèche lui scindait le visage en deux parties.

- Oui et toi ?, répondit-elle. Vu ta tête, tu viens d'avoir cours avec Mr. Arney !

- Ça va ! Ça se voit tant que ça ..?

- Oh que oui !, rit-elle

- Haha ! Au fait, tu voulais me dire un truc ?

Je voyais bien qu'à sa tête, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me doutais déjà de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

- Et bien… j'ai… quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Oh non, pas ça !

- Je… Je… Je suis amoureuse de toi !

...

- A-Ah, d-d'accord. Kalia… Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux de toi… J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je-je suis désolé !

Sur ces mots, je partis en courant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Une douleur éclata au niveau de ma poitrine, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je l'entendis m'appeler. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Je bousculais les passants, je ne faisais attention à rien, à rien du tout. Seulement à courir.

Soudain il se passa quelque chose de très bizarre.

Je me retrouvai tout d'un coup dans un endroit différent. Un lieu très étrange. Où j'étais... Allongé au milieu d'une prairie s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres. Abasourdi, je regardai alors le ciel et me retrouvai face à une éclipse.

Hey, Neji !

En me retournant, je vis qu'un garçon entièrement habillé de blanc venait d'apparaître en face de moi. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi blanc que la neige et ses grands yeux rappelaient l'azur du ciel. Il souriait innocemment.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ! Et puis, où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?!

- Pourtant j'ai toujours été avec toi mon cher Neji, déclara-t-il, ignorant délibérément mes questions.

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'appell-

Un bruit sourd me fit soudain chanceler.

- Pourriez-vous répéter ?, lançais-je, déstabilisé.

- Ah, je vois, tu ne peux toujours pas entendre mon nom… Dommage.

- Hein ?, déclarai-je avec une grande intelligence.

- Nous nous reverrons quand tu pourras entendre mon nom. À plus tard !

- Non ! Attendez !

D'un coup, j'étais revenu à l'endroit même où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Le temps venait juste de reprendre son cours, me laissant bouche-bée. Je ne mis cependant pas longtemps à me ressaisir car, connaissant ma mère, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre avec mon retard ! J'aurai tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard…

Une fois arrivé à la maison, ma génitrice hurla :

- Où étais-tu ?! J'étais sur le point d'appeler la police !

- Salut maman ! Bah je suis juste rentré à pied ! Pas de quoi t'inquiéter !

- Neji ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais encore trop jeune pour venir tout seul à la maison ! Imagine que tu te fasses agresser ou kidnapper !

- C'est bon maman ! Je suis déjà venu à pied une centaine de fois ici ! Je connais le chemin ! Et puis si je me fais agresser, je n'aurai qu'à me défendre ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te faire du souci comme ça.

- ... Bon... ça va pour cette fois. Mais si un jour j'apprends qu'en venant ici à pied, on t'a piqué ton portable… Je te tue ! Compris ?!

- Oui maman !, dis-je en riant, tandis qu'elle me souriait affectueusement. Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai la dalle !

En réalité, je jouais la comédie. J'étais troublé, très troublé. Et une mère détecte rapidement ce genre de sentiment chez son enfant. Le mieux était de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Il est vingt heures, ce sera prêt dans une demie-heure. Va donc faire tes devoirs, tu les fais toujours en cinq minutes…

- Je les ai déjà fait en permanence.

- D'accord, d'accord. Alors je retourne à ma cuisine. À tout à l'heure !

Je partis vers ma chambre, pour réfléchir, mais mon frère me barra la route en me demandant de jouer à un énième jeu de console avec lui. Je déteste ce jeu. P.E.S. Je perds tout le temps contre lui. Mais je ne peux décidément pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je cédai finalement et commençai à jouer avec lui, en me disant que cette distraction arriverait peut-être à m'apaiser…

Une bonne demie-heure de matches plus tard, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours aussi bouleversé en mon for intérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère nous appela pour manger. Perspective guère attrayante, car j'ai toujours eu des goûts très difficiles. Et ma mère n'est vraiment pas un cordon bleu, rien qu'en voyant le menu sur la table, je savais qu'aujourd'hui ça serait encore pain et fromage pour moi.

Une fois le dîner terminé, je m'isolai dans ma chambre. Ainsi, j'avais tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais dire à Kalia. Sortir avec elle ? Ne _pas_ sortir avec elle ?

Après une bonne heure de réflexion intense... Je décidai de tenter le coup avec elle. Je serai sûr de mes sentiments comme ça. Si je l'aime je reste avec elle, et si je ne l'aime pas… j'espère dans tous les cas rester en bons termes avec elle.

Et la « téléportation » devait forcément être mon imagination. Oui, sûrement. Un bâillement vint interrompre mes pensées. Il était temps de me coucher… Je pris un moment pour admirer la lune et les étoiles, me délectant du silence nocturne. Sauf pour ces saletés de grillons.

Puis, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois dans le monde de cet après-midi.

Cette fois-ci, un homme était présent. À l'inverse de l'albinos, ses cheveux étaient bruns mi-longs. Une expression de tristesse barrait son visage carré. Habillé de noir, des yeux noirs... L'opposé de l'étrange garçon que j'avais vu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Son silence me poussa à prendre la parole en premier :

- Euh… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis-

Le même bruit sourd retentit, m'empêchant d'entendre son identité.

- ROOOOOOOOOOH ! Mais j'en ai marre de ce bruit bizarre ! Je comprends plus rien là ! Qui vous êtes, toi et l'autre cinglé du blanc ?! Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?!, m'énervai-je finalement.

- … Tu auras la réponse à ces questions… Lorsque tu seras prêt.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, sauf que je fus éjecté de ce monde étrange aussi vite que j'y étais entré. Des tas de questions commencèrent à se bousculer dans mon esprit, sans que je ne trouve de réponses. « Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne d'autre là-bas ? », « Pourquoi était-ce si calme ? », « Est-ce une hallucination ? ».

Ces interrogations ne me laisseraient pas dormir tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé d'explication logique. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que c'était une hallucination. Je n'en avais jamais eu, pourquoi en aurais-je maintenant ? Non, ça devait être autre chose… Mais quoi ? Serait-ce... Non...

Se pourrait-il que ce soit... Mes Zanpakuto ?

...

Mais dans quel délire je suis encore parti moi ?! Ça ne peut pas exister ça… Non, ça ne peut pas.

- N'en sois pas si sûr…, me murmura une voix grave.

...!

Quelle était cette voix ?! Ce fut sans trouver de réponse et lourdement tourmenté que je me laissai doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, en espérant trouver une explication, et ce le plus tôt possible...

**V'là le premier chapitre ! Franchement pas marrant :P ! Mais bon, on est obligés de passer par là ! Dans les prochains, y aura plein d'humour foireux (mon domaine de prédilection), vous en faîtes pas !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre… **

**Des combats…**

**Rukia se lança spontanément sur leur adversaire tout en libérant son Shikaï qui transforma l'atmosphère environnante, la rendant glaciale.…**

**Des disputes… **

_**"Bon ! Allez ! Fais vite, la chieuse ! **_

_**Tais-toi, paysan !"**_

**De la guimauve…**

_**"Ichigo… Je pouvais vaincre cet Arrancar toute seule ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'aider ! J'ai envie de devenir plus forte, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais combattre ?! **_

_**Parce que je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu sois blessée !"**_

**De la… Drogue ?**

_**"Aaaaah ! Une armée de chauves-souris rouges et de koalas verts ! Bouffez-moi ça, espèces de monstres ! Merde ! Plus de munitions ! Euh… Salut ? AU REVOIR !"**_

**Des insultes… **

_**"Pu**** de bor*** de mer** ! Mais c'est quoi ces nouvelles manières de me réveiller ?! Qui est le con qui a fait ça ?!"**_

**Et des révélations… **

**_"Ca je ne vous dirai pas ! Niark niark niark niark niark !"_ **

**Bref, à dans une semaine ! AAAH ! Posez ces tomates ! ARRÊTEZ ! D'accord, si il y a quelques reviews avant le prochain vendredi, je poste : ) ! Promis :P ! Maintenant, c'est vous qui devez vous mettre au boulot !**

**Allez, c'est pas bien dur, même les toutes petites reviews comptent :P ! **

**Ah ! Au fait ! Il y aura des couples, vous en faîtes pas, même si ce sera principalement centré sur un seul. Je vous laisse deviner :P ! **

**Allez, A+ et bonne continuation :D !**


	2. Dans un autre monde

_**Précédemment :**_

**De la guimauve...**

_**« Je… Je… Je suis amoureuse de toi !**_

_**- A-Ah, d-d'accord. Kalia… Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux de toi… J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Je-je suis désolé ! »**_

**Des... menaces de mort ?**

**"**_**- C'est bon maman ! Je suis déjà venu à pied une centaine de fois ici ! Je connais le chemin ! Et puis si je me fais agresser je n'aurai qu'à me défendre ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te faire du souci comme ça !**_

_**- Bon, ça va pour cette fois mais si un jour j'apprends qu'en venant ici à pied, on t'a piqué ton portable… je te tue moi ! Je suis une folle moi ! Une folle ! Je suis pas bien dans ma tête ! T'as compris ?! (passage souligné : Délire de l'auteur n'apparaissant pas dans le vrai chapitre xD)"**_

**Des pétages de plombs et un sadique qui veut faire chier Neji :**

_**« Euh… Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_**- Je suis * bruit sourd *…**_

_**- ROOOOOOOOOOH ! J'en ai marre de ce bruit bizarre ! Je comprends plus rien là ! Qui vous êtes, toi et l'autre amoureux du blanc ?! Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?!**_

_**- … Tu auras la réponse à ces questions… lorsque tu seras prêt."**_

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde, ça va ?! Bon, voici le deuxième chapitre, que je publie aujourd'hui, car publier tous les vendredis, ça le fait pas x) ! Et aussi pour le commentaire que m'a laissé "Compliquer". Merci à elle, hein :D ! Attention, mon côté fayot va prendre le dessus !**

_**Salut ! Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Oh ! Merci, j'aime bien les tomates ! HEY ! Pourquoi vous les lancez ! Espèces de... rayons de soleil ! **_

**Bon. Je lui ai donné une écriture à part pour que vous le reconnaissiez ! D'accord, d'accord, j'ai juste rajouté le mode italique... Bah ! Bonne lecture hein ! Et pas touche à mes tomates è_é ! Faut bien que je bouffe ! **

**Breeeef ! Rendez-vous en bas pour la bande annonce du prochain chapitre ! **

Et quelque part, un certain roux se disputait avec une certaine brunette :

- Bon, alors, il est où ce foutu Hollow ?!, hurla un adolescent aux cheveux orange.

- Il est au Hueco Mundo, mais il peut apparaître à n'importe quel moment, répondit une jeune fille aux yeux d'améthyste.

- On y va alors ?

- Attends, espèce d'idiot ! Je ne trouve pas Chappy…

- On s'en fout, prends Kon et on l'élimine en cinq minutes, déclara-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas laisser Kon dans mon Gigaï ! Obsédé comme il est, il le tripotera...

- D'accord, j'attends, mais dépêche-toi !, fulmina-t-il, agacé.

- De toute façon, il n'est pas encore apparu, ça nous laisse un peu de temps !

Après quelques minutes, Rukia trouva enfin Chappy, son Gikongan.

- Ah c'est bon je l'ai trouvé, Ichigo !, annonça-t-elle.

- Eh bah enfin... T'es vraiment lente, Rukia !, répondit l'intéressé.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! Il va apparaître au lycée.

- Bon, allez ! Fais vite la chieuse !

- Tais-toi, paysan, répliqua-t-elle.

Rukia avala Chappy qui la remplaça immédiatement dans son corps artificiel, et, sur ces mots doux ils partirent vers l'établissement scolaire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le Hollow.

La jeune femme prévint Ichigo dès qu'elle le vit. Elle lui montra du doigt la créature à forme humaine, dont la puissance spirituelle qu'il dégageait trahissait. Ce devait être un Arrancar, de faible niveau. Il avait des cheveux verts qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et n'était pas vraiment imposant.

La Shinigami se lança spontanément sur leur adversaire tout en libérant son Shikaï qui transforma l'atmosphère environnante, la rendant glaciale. Quant à Ichigo, il resta tout d'abord en arrière, les yeux écarquillés devant le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. On entendait nettement les bruits que faisaient les deux Zanpakuto en s'entrechoquant.

Néanmoins, il sortit de sa torpeur au moment où il entendit l'Arrancar libérer sa _resurrección_, l'équivalent d'un Shikaï. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant, et de peur de perdre son amie, il libéra son Bankaï et son Hollow, Shirosaki, tout en gardant le contrôle de son corps. Et, au maximum de sa puissance, il se jeta sur l'Arrancar qui n'avait rien vu venir, et lui fendit le crâne d'un revers de la main. Il disparu lentement, tandis que le rouquin se tournait vers Rukia, remarquant alors que la Shinigami n'avait aucune égratignure et semblait énervée.

- Ichigo… Je pouvais vaincre cet Arrancar toute seule ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'aider ! J'ai envie de devenir plus forte, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais combattre ?!

- Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu sois blessée !

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié ou de la fraternité à l'égard de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur ses sentiments pour elle. Désormais, il n'en subsistait aucun dans son esprit : Il était bel et bien amoureux de la Shinigami.

Rukia écarquillait les yeux, surprise. Ichigo sut alors que c'était le moment, le moment parfait pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle… C'était une certitude, et son âme toute entière lui hurlait de se lancer. Il inspira alors, et tenta de dire quelque chose. Mais il eut le souffle coupé par un réiatsu extrêmement puissant qui surgit de nulle part, sans aucun signe avant-coureur qui aurait pu mettre en alerte les deux Shinigami, qui peinèrent à respirer. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait la cage thoracique, et Rukia, elle, était littéralement par terre, écrasée par le réiatsu surpuissant.

- R- Rukia tu p-penses que c'est Aï-Aïzen ?

- N-non même Aï-Aïzen n'a pas une telle énergie spirituelle…, répondit difficilement la Shinigami.

- A-alors, qui peut avoir un t-tel ré-réiatsu ?

Rukia ne répondit pas : elle avait énormément de difficultés à respirer. Le réiatsu disparut de la même façon qu'il avait apparu : soudainement. Seulement, au moment où il disparut, une sorte de faille apparut dans le vide, mais, contrairement aux Garganta normaux, celui-ci était blanc et lumineux. Un jeune garçon en sortit, endormi et immobile, et tomba en chute libre. Ichigo le vit juste à temps, et grâce au Shunpo, il le rattrapa et le déposa délicatement sur le sol, le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine. Se tournant vers Rukia, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On l'amène chez Urahara-san ?

- Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas le choix, non ?!

Il remarqua alors que Rukia n'avait pas du tout changé de comportement à son égard, malgré l'attitude étrange dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aimait bien ses disputes avec elle, c'était amusant, mais il préférerait que sa relation avec elle atteigne un autre niveau… Arrivés chez Urahara, alias le mec au bob, ils s'assirent dans le salon et attendirent que le scientifique prenne la parole.

Renji entra alors dans la pièce à son tour : il était en mission à Karakura pour quelques semaines, et vivait chez Urahara pour l'instant.

Il s'assit, et le mec au bob inspira un grand coup, avant de se lancer :

- Et bien… C'est pour le moins surprenant… Ce gosse a une puissance spirituelle phénoménale ! s'exclama le blond.

- Allons, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Urahara-san !, s'étonna Renji, alias le babouin rouge.

- C'est impossible !, renchérit Ichigo.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, ce petit pourrait nous aider à vaincre Aïzen !

- Tu veux dire que ce petit morveux qui vient à peine d'arrêter de sucer son pouce pourrait nous aider à vaincre ce monstre ?! Non mais tu l'as vu ?!, hurla Ichigo.

Le « petit morveux » mit un coup de poing à Ichigo qui envoya ce dernier valser jusqu'au fond de la pièce, alors qu'étonnamment, il dormait toujours. Une jeune fille rousse entra dans la pièce, alertée par le vacarme, et hurla, en portant deux mains à sa bouche :

- AAAAHHH Kurosaki-kun ! Santen-Kenshun ! Je rejette !, hurla Inoue.

- Hin ! Il faut croire que ce morveux a un radar à cons, qui fonctionne même quand il est endorm- ! Aiiiieeeeeeee !, s'égosilla Renji.

L'intéressé venait de lui mettre à lui aussi un gros coup de poing. Décidément, il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de morveux. Le babouin rouge eut aussi besoin d'être soigné, et après avoir poussé un nouveau cri suraigü, Inoue agrandit le bouclier orange aux pouvoirs régénérateurs.

- Eh bah si c'est vrai… Je ne suis pas le seul con ici !, s'exclama le roux

- Ha… ha… ha… ha… très drôle !, dit Renji, sarcastique. T'es bien plus con que moi !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à, encore une fois, se disputer et se battre comme des sauvages, Rukia intervint :

- Vous êtes tous les deux très cons. Vous ne le niez même pas... Mais qui m'a foutu des abrutis pareils ?!

Les deux abrutis se turent alors, et se rapprochèrent en chuchotant, un air sadique sur leurs deux visages.

- Que manigancez-vous donc, bande de primates ? demanda Rukia aux deux « cons ».

- Tu verras ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'absentèrent deux minutes, puis, ils revinrent dans le salon, avec un seau d'eau rempli à ras-bord.

- Ichigo, si tu fais ça je te tue !, gronda la seule personne qui semblait être saine d'esprit dans la pièce.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis, la naine, cingla-t-il.

- Comment tu m'as appelée, poil de carotte ?!

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut le bruit de l'eau heurtant le sol et un hurlement de colère.

**POV Neji :**

Pfiou… Il fait chaud ici… Normal… C'est un désert. Oh ! Un koala vert ! Ah ! Une chauve-souris rouge ! Euh… Pourquoi ils s'approchent de moi comme ça là ? Aaaaaah ! Dégagez sales bêtes ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Non mais ça va pas de me mordre comme ça ?! Grmmf ! Ah ! Un AK-47 ! Prenez ça, sales bestioles !

Et paf ! Dans l'aile ! Oh ? Vous vous enfuyez déjà ? Pff… Mauviettes ! Euh, c'est quoi le gros nuage de fumée là-bas ? Et c'est quoi ces bruits aigu ? Aaaaah ! Une armée de chauves-souris rouges et de koalas verts ! Bouffez-moi ça, espèces de monstres !

Merde ! Plus de munitions ! Euh… Salut ? AU REVOIR ! Ah ! Un buisson ! Pff, qu'ils sont bêtes ! Je suis là et ils ne me voient pas ! Oui, oui, je suis parti là-bas, tirez-vous, espèces de monstres attardés ! Franchement, un buisson qui me sauve la vie ! Raaah… Maintenant j'ai soif ! Oh ! Une oasis ! Rah, je suis tombé dedans, c'est tout froid.

Et bien sûr, un seau d'eau balancé en pleine gueule, ça ne vous réveillerait pas ?! Je poussai un hurlement de colère et criais :

- Pu**** de bor*** de mer** ! Mais c'est quoi ces nouvelles manières de réveiller les gens ?! Qui est le con qui a fait ça ?!

- Ça fait beaucoup de gros mots non… ?, intervint le roux.

- I-Ichigo ?! Oh mon dieu mais je rêve ou quoi ?!

Ça ne pouvait pas être Ichigo ! Pour en être sûr, je regardai ses cheveux orange vif, qui me forcèrent à plisser les yeux. Comment ses cheveux pouvaient être lumineux au point de me piquer les globes oculaires ?!

- Tu peux parler toi, avec ta tignasse qui pourrait illuminer une grotte, poil de carotte !

- Comment tu m'as appelé le morveux ?!

- Poil de carotte, il y a un problème ?!

- C'est bon, calmez-vous ! Maintenant qu'il est réveillé nous allons pouvoir lui poser quelques questions…, déclara Urahara.

- Si y a quelqu'un qui doit poser des questions ici, c'est bien moi !

- Comment ça ?, s'interrogea le blond.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?! Je suis en train de dormir tranquillement, et quand je me réveille, je vois des personnages d'un manga autour de moi ?!

- Euh… Quoi ?, firent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Bah vous allez pas me dire que vous ne connaissez pas Bleach ?!

- C'est quoi ?, demandèrent-ils, toujours en chœur.

Je dus alors leur expliquer tout ce que je savais sur ce manga, et une fois ma tirade terminée, un silence s'installa, avant que Urahara ne prenne la parole :

- Il semblerait que tu viennes d'un monde parallèle, et que quelqu'un va et vient pour écrire notre histoire et la publier sous forme de manga dans votre monde, mais, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- D'accord, mais on s'en fout de ça ! Passons à ce qui est intéressant ! Ce qui veut dire : Tout ce qui me concerne, plaisantais-je. Comment j'ai atterri ici ? Et plus important ! Pourquoi les cheveux de ce roux brillent autant ?! Ça pique les yeux, bor*** !

- Ça, je ne sais pas, mais il y a d'autres mystères te concernant que je commence à comprendre… Quant aux cheveux d'Ichigo, je suis convaincu que c'est une mutation génétique ! Soit dit en passant : Nous avons besoin de toi pour vaincre Aïzen.

- « Soit dit en passant » ?! Pas étonnant que tu sois blond ! Il faudrait déjà que j'ai du réiatsu.

- Justement, tu en as une quantité incroyable. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ton réiatsu.

- Comment ça ?

Une partie de ton réiatsu ressemble à celui d'un Hollow. En bref, tu as un Hollow en toi.

***En train de bouffer des tomates, voit les regards agacés des lecteur* Ben quoi ?! Faut bien que je m'occupe moi... **

**Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A dans une semaine :D ! Non négociable è_é ! Faut bien que je publie régulièrement, hein ! Maintenant, à vous de vous mettre au boulot ! DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS !**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : **_

**De la connerie...**

_**"Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les gouttes d'eaux sortant du robinet défectueux. Plic, ploc, plic, ploc… Tous attendaient que je prenne la parole… visiblement. Ce que je fis :**_

_**- ET MERDE ! Un point commun avec le roux ! Mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser ! Ma vie est finie ! dramatisai-je."**_

**De l'art ? Et du sadisme...**

_**"À ces mots, les deux petits « cachotiers » rougirent encore plus, tellement que ça en devenait inquiétant. Une minute passa et ils avaient atteint le teint rouge des cheveux de Renji pendant que je les harcelais. Soudain, je posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un bout de temps. Mais faire mijoter les gens avant de les faire exploser était ce que je préférais dans « l'art de faire chier le monde ».**_

_**- Haha ! À ce que je vois, vous sortez déjà ensemble ! Alors… Depuis quand ? demandai-je, conscient de ce qui allait se produire ensuite.**_

_**- Non ! On n'est PAS ensemble ! crièrent-ils en cœur."**_

**Du danger... pour moi. **

_**"- MAI ! Sode no SHIRAYUKI !**_

_**- BAN… KAI !**_

_**- Aaaah ! Vite ! Il faut que je dégage d'ici ! paniquai-je."**_

**Des disputes... Qui me tuera le premier ?!**

**"- Si je retrouve ce morveux, je le tue ! cria Ichigo.**

**- OUI ! Et ce sera une mort lente et très douloureuse, je te le garantis ! ajouta Rukia.**

**- C'est moi qui le tuerais ! hurla l'illuminé.**

**- NONNNN c'est moi qui vais le tuer ! hurla la Shinigami."**

**Et encore des conneries...**

_**"Tout le reste du chapitre xD !"**_


	3. La cohabitation

**Précédemment... **

**De la lumière qui pique les yeux...**

_**"Pour en être sûr, je regardais ses cheveux orange vif, qui me forcèrent à plisser les yeux ! Comment ses cheveux pouvaient être lumineux au point de me piquer les globes oculaires ?!"**_

_****_**Des révélations...  
**

_**"- Une partie de ton réiatsu ressemble à celui d'un Hollow. En bref, tu as un Hollow en toi."**_

_****_**Du foutage de la gueule d'Ichigo...  
**

_**"Quant aux cheveux d'Ichigo, je suis convaincu que c'est une mutation génétique !**_**_Ce doit être un lézard mutant qui vient des souterrains de la ville qui lui a uriné dessus quand Ichigo n'était encore qu'un bébé. Et donc, vu que... l'urine (restons polis xD) des lézards mutants est orange vive et indélébile, ça a dû rendre ses cheveux... comme ça._****" (Passage souligné, délire de l'auteur n'apparaissant pas dans le vrai chapitre xD !)  
**

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! C'est votre auteur préféré ! _Les lecteurs : Ca va les chevilles ?! _Oui, elles vont très bien, y a que mon cerveau qui est gros, chez moi ! _Les lecteurs : ... Pourquoi on lit sa fic' déjà ? _Parce que vous m'adorez ! **

**Arrêtez avec ces tomates ! J'ai faim aujourd'hui... AIE ! Arrêtez, je vous ai dis ! Pourquoi vous êtes méchants avec moooooooi T_T ?  
**

**Ah bah j'ai plus de tomates maintenant, bravo !  
**

**Heureusement que j'ai encore les fraises que "Compliquer" m'a donné ! Pffiou... AH NON ! PAS TOUCHE AUX FRAISES ! *les lecteurs voient une aura sinistre se dégager du corps de Compliquer et se calment* Bon, plus sérieusement : Je suis pas du tout fier de ce chapitre.  
**

**Vraiment ! J'ai bien essayé de l'améliorer, mais rien à faire ! Il est toujours aussi nul...  
**

**Quand même, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai trouvé une bêta !  
**

**Je tiens à remercier Compliquer pour ses reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, merci beaucoup :D ! Au fait, je voudrais savoir si tu reçois bien mes réponses en message privé, parce que je comprends rien à ce site xD !  
**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire, hein ? _Les lecteurs : C'est pas trop tôt ! _Bonne lecture :D ! On se retrouve en bas !  
**

- Neji, en réalité, tu as un réiatsu étrange. Il est composé de deux forces spirituelles bien distinctes. L'une est empreinte d'une puissante énergie assez commune qui montre que tu as du potentiel en tant que Shinigami. L'autre est empreinte d'une énergie obscure, démoniaque, ces deux réiatsu sont en constante lutte, et tu dois en avoir conscience. Ce réiatsu maléfique… est un réiatsu d'hollow.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les gouttes d'eaux sortant du robinet défectueux. _Plic, ploc, plic, ploc… _Tous attendaient que je prenne la parole… visiblement. Ce que je fis :

- ET MERDE ! Un point commun avec le roux ! Mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser ! Ma vie est finie ! dramatisai-je.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tombèrent par terre de consternation, car tous pensaient que j'allais être surpris et choqué, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Une seule personne n'était pas consternée et elle s'empressa de répliquer :

- Tais-toi, espèce de gamin ! Des tas de gens dans le monde entier veulent me ressembler et ils se teignent les cheveux en roux !

- Tu veux parler de qui ? Du mec qui coure tout nu dans l'hôpital psychiatrique juste à côté ? Espèce d'illuminé !

- NON ! Des gens saints d'esprit essayent de me ressembler ! affirma Ichigo

- Si je puis me permettre, Kurosaki-san, il ne fait que dire la vérité… intervint Urahara-san.

- AH ! Tu vois, KU-RO-SA-KI !?

- Ferme ta gueule de sale morveux, espèce de… hurla-t-il en me sautant dessus, aussitôt arrêté par le coup de pied ravageur de Rukia.

- Laisse le tranquille, après tout, il ne fait qu'énoncer des faits exacts ce _gamin_ !

Dommage pour Rukia, mais le « gamin » m'avait énervé et elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, c'est alors qu'en colère, je dis :

- Ouais ! Je vais en dire un autre d'exact ! T'as l'air d'une petite fillette de huit ans, espèce de naine ! Tu veux jouer à la poupée ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit, morveux insolent ?! répliqua la dite naine.

- J'ai énoncé « un fait exact » ! Pourquoi ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas ! Ichigo, dis-lui que ce que j'ai dit n'est que la pure et « exacte » vérité ?!

Le regard coléreux de Rukia se tourna vers lui et je lui fis un sourire sadique.

- Et bien… Non… Euh oui… En fait non… Ou peut-être que oui ? Hésita-t-il en changeant de réponse à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de l'un de nous deux…

- ICHIGO ! Décide-toi ! Dit-elle en approchant son visage de celui d'Ichigo.

Ils étaient proches… Vraiment proches… Soudain, me vînt une idée diabolique et un sourire naquît sur mes lèvres, le temps d'une seconde. J'ouvris de grands yeux innocents de « gamin », et je dis :

- Dîtes, je ne sais pas si vous le savez… Mais vous êtes sur le point de vous embrasser ?

Ils s'écartèrent alors maladroitement en rougissant et en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles… Ce qui me donna une occasion d'attaquer :

- Hummm… C'est bizarre… Vraiment bizarre. En temps normal, vous n'auriez même pas rougi ! Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre vous que je ne saurai pas ? demandai-je, « innocemment ».

À ces mots, les deux petits « cachotiers » rougirent encore plus, tellement que ça en devenait inquiétant. Une minute passa et leurs visages avaient atteint le teint rouge des cheveux de Renji pendant que je les harcelais. Soudain, je posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un bout de temps. Mais faire mijoter les gens avant de les faire exploser était ce que je préférais dans « l'art de faire chier le monde ».

- Haha ! À ce que je vois, vous sortez déjà ensemble ! Alors… Depuis quand ? demandai-je, conscient de ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

- Non ! On n'est PAS ensemble ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

- Ichigo… Rukia… Vous savez que je connais déjà certains secrets de chacun ici présent vu que je suivais « Bleach » dans mon monde… Donc… Je connais quelques uns des vôtres… Et devinez quoi ? Je sais ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre…

Aussitôt, ils devinrent si rouges que je cru qu'ils allaient faire une crise cardiaque. Ce qui ne m'arrêtait pas DU TOUT. Au contraire : Ça m'encourageait…

- Haaaahaa ! Donc vous vous aimez ! affirmai-je tout en sachant que j'aggravais vraiment les choses.

- Non ! hurlèrent-t-ils.

- Bon ! Je vais vous laisser tout votre temps pour vous avouez ce que vous ressentez mutuellement l'un envers l'autre… fis-je, avec un geste théâtral.

- On est pas amoureux, arrête ! s'égosillèrent-ils.

- Pourtant, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

- MAI ! Sode no SHIRAYUKI !

- BAN… KAI !

- Aaaah ! Vite ! Il faut que je dégage d'ici ! paniquai-je.

C'est alors que mon regard se tourna vers Urahara qui m'invita à sortir par un tunnel secret en échange d'une chose bien spéciale. Un soupir me traversa les lèvres lorsque je retrouvais l'air frais de la nuit. Je vis une ombre aux cheveux en pics sortir d'une chambre dans la maison d'Urahara et j'avisais le lierre grimpant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Une fois ma tache accomplie, je laissais un petit mot à Renji tout en sortant en ricanant.

_Dans la chambre d'Ichigo…_

- Si je retrouve ce morveux, je le tue ! cria Ichigo.

- OUI ! Et ce sera une mort lente et très douloureuse, je te le garantis ! ajouta Rukia.

- C'est moi qui le tuerais ! hurla l'illuminé

- NONNNN c'est moi qui vais le tuer ! dit Rukia.

- Ta gueule la naine !

- C'est mieux que d'être un illuminé !

- Mais vous allez vous la fermer ! Vous allez le tuer ensemble ce morveux donc c'est bon ! hurlais-je, agacé par tous les cris que poussaient ces idiots…

- D'où ça vient ?!

- Du plafond, espèce d'illuminé aux cheveux orange, criais-je !

- AAAAAAAAAHHH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le morveux ?! Descends que je te tue ! rugit l'illuminé.

- Bah je dors ici tu crois quoi l'illuminé ?! Ah oui, au fait, la naine ! Arrête de piquer les surnoms que je donne au sale roux d'à côté !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?! Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah parce qu'en plus, t'es sourde ?!

- RAAAAAAAAH JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Bon ! Allez ! Vos gueules et laissez-moi pioncer, merde ! hurlais-je.

- ET OÚ EST-CE QUE TU VAS DORMIR ?! rajouta l'illuminé.

- TU NE SAVAIS PAS QU'IL Y AVAIT UN GRENIER CHEZ TOI !? À TON AVIS, COMMENT TON PÈRE FAIT POUR ARRIVER DU PLAFOND TOUS LES MATINS ?!

- ET Y A UN LIT LA BAS ?! demanda Ichigo.

- OUAIS J'AI TOUT PRIS A RENJI ! répondis-je.

- ET LA NOURRITURE ?!

- JE LA PIQUERAIS CHEZ LE MEC AU BOB !

Ichigo me balança alors un coussin en pleine gueule.

- JE VAIS ME VENGER ! DANS CE GRENIER Y A PLEIN DE PHOTO DE TOI TRÈS EMBARRASSANTES DE QUAND T'ÉTAIS GOSSE ! RUKIA, MONTE !

- Ne vous servez pas de moi dans vos disputes de gamin, déclara la naine, en lisant un magazine Chappy.

- Eh bah je vais la montrer dans ta classe l'illuminé et même à tout le lycée, pourquoi pas ?!

- Et comment tu vas faire pour aller dans ma classe ?! T'es un gosse ! Tu n'as même pas quinze ans !

- Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Urahara va effacer la mémoire des autres et il va leur faire croire que je suis un génie avec deux-cents-cinquante de Q.I et que mon niveau, malgré mon jeune âge, est du niveau de ta classe ! Pas étonnant que ce soit si facile d'intégrer une classe de seconde quand on a onze ans s'il y a des attardés comme toi dedans !

- Bah en tout cas d'après ce que j'ai pu voir t'es loin des deux-cents cinquante de Q.I !

- On ne parle pas quand on a les cheveux orange fluo !

- GRRRR ! Ne te moque pas de mes cheveux, morveux !

- Bon, fous-moi la paix ! Demain j'ai un entraînement avec ce crétin d'Urahara.

- Un entrainement, comment ça ?! demandèrent Rukia et Ichigo en cœur.

***a finit les fraises et se tient le ventre, ballonné* Merci Compliquer... Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ?! Bon, je sais, je sais. Cette fin de chapitre est merdique. MAIS ! Je vous ai bien prévenu que ce chapitre était nul ^^**

**Désolé hein :p ! Je promets de me rattraper après xD !  
**

**Bon, place à la bande annonce du chapitre suivant :  
**

**La prochaine fois...  
**

**Du chantage...  
**

_**"- DONNE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CETTE CAMERA ET PROMET DE NE RIEN DIRE ! hurla Ichigo.**_

_**- Oups, c'est déjà enregistré ! Je la supprime à une seule condition !**_

_**- Laquelle ?!**_

_**- Tu m'offres une glace."**_

_****_**Encore du chantage...  
**

_**"- D'accord, mais passe-moi à bouffer ou je vais être en retard ! Et si tu ne me passes rien, je ne m'entraîne pas ! Ça sera comme ça tous les matins… À toi de choisir !**_

_**- Oui, oui, d'accord, je vais préparer un petit déjeuner… Et en parlant de l'entrainement tu commenceras à partir de samedi…"**_

_****_**Des coups de poings...  
**

_**"- Eh ! Le gosse tu ne t'es pas trompé d'école ? Parce que la crèche, c'est un peu plus loin !**_

_**Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, je lui décochais un poing dans la mâchoire ! Qui c'est qui disait que la violence ne résolvait rien déjà ?**_

_**- Non mais t'es malade ?! sanglota le surexcité."**_

_**- C'est vrai Neji, arrête, tu vas finir par devoir lui payer des frais d'hospitalisation !**_

**Et... Encore du chantage ?!  
**

_**"- Au fait, tu m'accompagnes en ville après les cours parce qu'il faut que je me familiarise !**_

_**- Non ! Pas quest…**_

_**- Tu n'as pas le choix à moins que tu veuilles que je montre les photos que j'ai trouvées à tout le monde !"  
**_

_****_**De la... logique ? **

**_"Je retrouvais alors la banalité des cours, après avoir été interrogé par tout le monde à propos de mon intelligence "hors du commun". Il y en a même un qui m'a demandé la racine carré de vingt-cinq ! Ce à quoi je lui ai bien sûr répondu d'aller se faire foutre !"_  
**

**Encore des questions... "innocentes". **

**"_- Ichigo, t'es amoureux de Rukia ?_**

**_Ichigo, qui était en train de boire un milk-shake le recracha, devînt aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji, qui étaient devenus une référence en matière de teint, puis il hurla :"_**

**__L'arrivée des ennemis... **

**"_Nous continuâmes alors à bavasser tout en finissant de manger, puis rassasiés, nous partîmes en direction de la maison des Kurosaki. Nous marchions tranquillement quand, soudain, des réiatsu très puissant nous figèrent sur place ! Il y avait trois Arrancar !_**

**_- Salut ! lança un homme aux cheveux bleus."_**

**__Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est ^^ !  
**

**Bon, on a fini pour ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;D !  
**

**Bonne continuation :D !  
**


	4. Ma nouvelle vie

**Précédemment...**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Bah. Je peux rien faire, le dernier chapitre était vraiment trop court xD ! Bref, on reprend dès le début : Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi ! *les lecteurs : Qui... ?*  
**

**Ben moi ! *les lecteurs : ...*  
**

**Le timbré ! *les lecteurs : Aaaah ! Oui, le cinglé !*  
**

**Ouais, cinglé, timbré... C'est pareil. Bref. Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !  
**

**Je remercie Compliquer pour ses commentaires qui me font très plaisir et au fait ! Je t'avais dis que dans ce chapitre, il y aurait surtout des combats ! En fait, je me suis trompé, c'est le prochain où il y a des combats :D !  
**

**Bref ! Ma fic a dépassé les 100 vues :D ! Merci tout le monde ;D ! (bon, j'en ai 6000 sur l'autre site, mais ça fait quand même plaisir, surtout que j'ai trouvé une super bonne lectrice ici ;P)  
**

**On se retrouve en bas ^^ ! Bonne lecture !  
**

- Bah oui un entraînement ! Vous avez voulu me tuer parce que je mettais vos sentiments en évidence, et il m'a proposé de me sauver si je m'entraînais avec lui ! Mais de toute façon je me serai quand même entraîné avec lui, parce que y en a certains qui sont pas capables de protéger leurs proches !

Oups ! Là j'ai fait une grosse erreur… vaut mieux pas l'emmerder sur ce point-là !

Ichigo baissa les yeux et serra les dents, visiblement en colère contre lui-même. Rukia me lança un regard noir ! Ah ! Si un regard pouvait tuer… Je soupirais, et me dit que finalement je devrais m'excuser. Après tout il n'y a aucune honte à formuler des excuses, non ?

- Euh… Je suis désolé, j'étais en colère… et puis ce que j'ai dit n'a aucun sens… Tu as déjà sauvé tes amis plusieurs fois et eux aussi seraient prêts à mourir pour toi. Je trouve que c'est une qualité très rare d'être prêt à mourir pour les gens qu'on aime, et tu peux être fier de savoir que tu la possèdes, cette qualité…

Un silence inconfortable s'installa et puis finalement, le rouquin se décida à répondre :

- Merci… Et au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? On était tellement occupés à se disputer que je ne te l'ai même pas demandé !

- Neji… Abaledo Neji.

- Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Mais franchement ! T'es con ou quoi ?! Tu n'as même pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ?! Je vous connais tous, abruti ! Je connais aussi toutes vos aventures et tout le reste ! Espèce de demeuré !

Ichigo s'apprêta visiblement à répliquer mais je le devançais, lassé de me disputer avec lui. Enerver les gens est l'un de mes passe-temps favori mais arrivé un certain moment, ça devient… ennuyant.

- En parlant de ça Rukia, j'ai vu quand tu te battais avec… l'espada numéro neuf, dans le Hueco Mundo… J'espère que… Tu ne t'en veux pas… ?

- Non… Ça va, je me sens mieux…

- Rukia… S'il te plaît, parles-en-moi… murmura Ichigo.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé du frère de Ganju Shiba ?

- Non, qu'est ce qu'il aurait à voir dans cette histoire ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué… Il s'appelait Kaïen… Je pense qu'au début, je ressentais plus que de l'amitié envers lui, je suis très vite tombé amoureuse de lui… Puis, peu à peu, mon amour s'est transformé en admiration et en respect. Il te ressemblait beaucoup… Et quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'étais aussi surprise que triste et mélancolique, car tu lui ressembles tellement que j'ai failli t'appeler par son nom… La seule différence avec toi c'est qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus-verts, mais tu es aussi différent de lui du point de vue de la personnalité… C'était le vice capitaine de la 13ème division… Un jour, sa femme a été envoyée en mission d'éclairage, et un Hollow a tué tous ses coéquipiers et a pris possession du corps de Miyako, la femme de Kaïen-dono… Et quand elle s'est réveillée elle a été prise d'une folie meurtrière… Et elle a tué énormément de Shinigami… Nous l'avons poursuivis moi, le capitaine Ukitake et Kaïen-dono… Le Hollow avait totalement dévoré Miyako-dono au moment où nous sommes arrivés… Kaien s'est lancé vers le Hollow pour lui faire regretter toutes les souffrances qu'il avait infligées à sa femme et aux autres Shinigami de la treizième division… Je voulais l'aider mais le capitaine m'en a empêché en me disant qu'il y'avait deux sortes de combat : Un combat pour l'honneur et un autre pour la victoire… Et Kaïen-dono se battait pour l'honneur, pour l'honneur de sa femme et de ses camarades qui avaient été sauvagement tués, un par un… Et il m'a dit que si j'intervenais dans cette bataille, sa fierté serait salie à jamais, et il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se battit comme un diable mais le Hollow prit possession de son corps… Le capitaine Ukitake m'ordonna de fuir, et je lui obéis, tout du moins, au début… car ma conscience m'obligea à revenir. J'avais en plus un très mauvais pressentiment, qui s'avéra exact… Quand je suis revenue, la maladie du capitaine avait pris le dessus. Le Hollow ayant pris possession du corps de Kaïen-dono s'élançait vers moi et là, j'ai commis un acte que j'ai regretté toute ma vie et que je regretterai encore, j'ai levé mon Katana et pendant un moment de lucidité, Kaïen-dono s'est lancé vers mon arme… Et il est mort… J'aurai cette mort sur la conscience pour le restant de ma vie… L'espada numéro neuf était un monstre qui avait pris possession du corps et des souvenirs de Kaïen-dono, en mangeant le hollow qui était revenu au Hueco Mundo après avoir été vaincu. Il a même pris possession des réflexes et de l'aptitude physique de Kaïen-dono… Et au final, j'ai du le tuer une deuxième fois.

Ichigo, ayant vu que les larmes montait aux yeux de Rukia, ne dit rien mais fit mieux… Il la prit dans ses bras. Moi, poussé par une envie soudaine de les emmerder, je pris la caméra qui était posé sur la table de chevet et je les filmai. Rukia semblait se sentir soudainement mieux, mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était troublée. Quant à Ichigo, il semblait heureux, heureux d'avoir enfin Rukia dans ses bras. Et, inconsciemment leurs lèvres se rapprochaient peu à peu… Ils étaient désormais si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre quand Rukia me remarqua, ce qui brisa la magie du moment :

- NEJI !

- Vous en faites pas pour moi, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là et continuez ce que vous faisiez !

- DONNE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CETTE CAMERA ET PROMET DE NE RIEN DIRE ! hurla Ichigo.

- Oups, c'est déjà enregistré ! Je supprime la vidéo à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?!

- Tu m'offres une glace.

Ichigo fut surpris que je demande si peu, et accepta vivement ! Le rouquin supprima la vidéo d'un air contrarié et il se retourna vers Rukia, qui, discrètement, était retourné dans son placard. L'illuminé chuchota le nom de la brune aux yeux d'améthystes sans avoir aucune réponse. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, et pour l'écourter, nous partîmes tous nous coucher.

**Le lendemain :**

- Rukia ! Fais vite, on va être en retard !

- C'est bon, j'arrive !

- Ok ! Je t'attends en bas !

- D'accord, je ne serais pas trop lente, promis, s'exclama Rukia, une tartine dans la bouche.

La Shinigami avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Ichigo avait vite suivi, mais, au fond d'eux, ils étaient complètement troublés et souhaitaient se libérer de leurs lourdes charges, en s'avouant leurs sentiments, qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, à chaque jour qui passait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en bas, je leur fis des reproches :

- Roh ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je dois descendre plus tôt à cause de ton père qui vient souvent te réveiller d'une façon… euh… incongrue et je n'aime pas trop attendre ! Je suis même parti bouffer chez Urahara ! Vous êtes vraiment des limaces ! Encore faudrait-il qu'une limace orange existe… ?

- Tais-toi, t'as qu'à y aller tout seul ! répliqua l'illuminé, qui, visiblement, n'était pas du matin.

- Faudrait d'abord que je connaisse le chemin, imbécile de roux ! Franchement, des fois, je me demande si t'es pas né blond…

**FLASHBACK**

- Urahara ! Eh ! Sale con de blond ! Ouvre ! Je viens bouffer, hurlais-je !

Après quelques minutes d'hurlements de ma part, le mec au bob se réveilla enfin, et vînt m'ouvrir, dans les vapes.

- *baille* Neji ? Entre…

- Le morveux, hurla une voix familière !

Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'une sorte d'ananas rouge s'approcher de moi à une vitesse étonnante, et me plaquer par terre : Renji m'avait sauté dessus.

- Tu m'as piqué mon lit et mes posters ! Rends-les-moi, m'ordonna le babouin rouge.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être gentil et me laisser tranquille ?! La jeunesse d'abord, le nul, donc dégage ou tu vas vraiment le regretter !

- Je dégage si je veux ! cria-t-il en m'étranglant de plus en plus fort.

Enervé, je lui balançais un poing dans le nez, et on entendit un craquement, signe que son museau de babouin s'était brisé !

- ENFOIRÉ !

Il s'apprêtait à me frapper quand le mec au chapeau bizarre intervint :

- Pas de bagarre dans ma maison ! Allez dehors ! Et revenez plus si vous voulez vous battre…

Le squatteur, alias Renji, me lâcha immédiatement et je me levais, lui décochant un coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles par la même occasion, ce qu'Urahara fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

- D'accord, mais passe-moi à bouffer ou je vais être en retard ! Et si tu ne me passes rien, je ne m'entraîne pas ! Ça sera comme ça tous les matins… À toi de choisir !

- Oui, oui, d'accord, je vais préparer un petit déjeuner… Et en parlant de l'entrainement tu commenceras à partir de samedi…

- Et il est quel jour ?

- Jeudi…

**Fin du flash-back**

Au lycée :

- YO ! Lança le roux en entrant dans la classe

- IIIIIIIIIIIICCCCHHHHHHIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO O ! hurla un lycéen surexcité, qui s'avéra être Keigo.

Ichigo, comme d'habitude, leva le poing pour le stopper, mais, cette fois il fut arrêté dans sa course par mon poing !

- J'ai toujours eu envie de frapper quelqu'un qui était en pleine course, mais ça fait mal !

Et tandis que je soufflais sur mon poing, Keigo se lamenta en se tenant le nez :

- T'as frappé vraiment trop fort cette fois Ichigo !

- C'est même pas moi c'est lui… se défendu l'intéressé en me pointant du doigt.

- Salut…

- Eh ! Le gosse tu ne t'es pas trompé d'école ? Parce que la crèche, c'est un peu plus loin !

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, je lui décochais un poing dans la mâchoire ! Qui c'est qui disait que la violence ne résolvait rien déjà ?

- Non mais t'es malade ?! sanglota le surexcité.

- C'est vrai Neji, arrête, tu vas finir par devoir lui payer des frais d'hospitalisation !

- Je fais ce que je veux, t'es pas ma mère !

- HAHAHHAHA ! Ichigo se fait dominer par un morveux ! Intervint Keïgo.

- Tu veux avoir des membres brisés à ce que je vois ?! le menaçais-je en faisant craquer mes jointures, une par une.

Keigo sembla se ficher de mes menaces, croyant que je plaisantais, il voulu alors répliquer méchamment, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment en voyant le regard qu'Ichigo lui lançait, l'incitant à s'excuser, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde :

- Désolé, tu me pardonnes ?

- Ca ira pour cette fois à condition que tu lises cette phrase que j'ai faite pour toi ! T'es tellement prévisible…

Je lui tendis alors un morceau de papier où j'avais gribouillé quelques mots à la hâte, il sembla interloqué et gêné mais il la lut quand même :

- Les filles à gros seins ne m'intéressent pas c'est le caractère qui compte ?

- HAHAHAHA, c'est trop marrant ! Ichigo ! Faudra le faire lire à Kon ! chuchotais-je.

- Mouais ça serait marrant, dit Ichigo, qui, manifestement, n'était pas fan de l'art de faire chier les gens.

- Au fait, il faut que tu m'accompagnes en ville après les cours parce qu'il faut que je me familiarise !

- Non ! Pas quest…

- Tu n'as pas le choix à moins que tu veuilles que je montre les photos que j'ai trouvées à tout le monde ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour éliminer les Hollow tant que je ne suis pas Shinigami ! lui murmurais-je.

- D'accord…

- Quelles photos ? questionna Keïgo, curieux.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Je retrouvais alors la banalité des cours, après avoir été interrogé par tout le monde à propos de mon intelligence « hors du commun ». Il y en a même un qui m'a demandé la racine carré de vingt-cinq ! Ce à quoi je lui ai bien sûr répondu d'aller se faire foutre ! Cependant, il y eut quand même quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas qui se produisit : L'arrivée de Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Hinamori. J'étais la bête de foire de la classe, mais je faisais semblant de ne pas y faire attention, et ne comprenant rien à ce que racontait l'institutrice, je m'endormis mais je fus bien vite réveillé par les hurlements que poussait la maîtresse, visiblement indignée que je puisse m'endormir pendant qu'elle faisait son cours. Voilà qui allait me rendre encore plus étrange aux yeux des autres…

**En ville :**

- Hey, l'illuminé ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas acheté ma glace !

- Oui, oui ! Viens dans le café là-bas, je pourrai te l'acheter vu qu'ils en vendent ! C'est nouveau mais il paraît que leurs glaces sont les meilleures de la ville !

Je le suivis alors, l'eau à la bouche, et lorsque le serveur vint prendre notre commande, je dis aussitôt :

- Je veux nougat, pistache, chocolat, fraise, caramel et noisette !

- TOUT CA ?! s'égosilla Ichigo, inquiet pour son portefeuille.

- Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?!

- Pff, et on me dit que je suis insupportable après…

Après avoir reçu notre commande, je demandais :

- Ichigo, t'es amoureux de Rukia ?

Ichigo, qui était en train de boire un milk-shake le recracha, devînt aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji, qui étaient devenus une référence en matière de teint, puis il hurla :

- NON !

- Ecoute… Quand on me demande si je suis amoureux de quelqu'un alors que je ne le suis pas, je dis clairement : « Non. », sans devenir rouge et sans crier… Et ta réaction prouve clairement que tu es amoureux d'elle ! Tu devrais lui dire, à mon avis, c'est réciproque ! Je sais que ça parait dur mais en fait c'est facile ! Et puis c'est toujours les garçons qui doivent faire le premier pas ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est les filles qui ont inventés cette règle et les règles qu'inventent les filles sont toujours très… connes.

- T-Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr et certain !

- Merci…

- Mais de rien !

Nous continuâmes alors à bavasser tout en finissant de manger, puis rassasiés, nous partîmes en direction de la maison des Kurosaki. Nous marchions tranquillement quand, soudain, des réiatsu très puissant nous figèrent sur place ! Il y avait trois Arrancar !

- Salut ! lança un homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Grimmjow ?! s'étonna Ichigo

L'intéressé sourit alors, et je vis que les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient étaient : Aaroniero et Hallibel… Ils ne sont donc pas morts… Prenant soudain conscience de la gravité de la situation, je me demandais si, moi, j'allais survivre… Mais une fatalité s'imposa à moi. Eux trois contre Ichigo… Il n'y a pas d'espoir.

**Hey ! Alors, vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ? *espère que oui* Bon, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, le prochain chapitre est principalement centré sur les combats. J'ai réussi à glisser un peu d'humour mais bon... J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ;D ! **

**Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;D ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même les toutes petites :P !  
**

**Dans le prochain chapitre...  
**

**De... la folie ?  
**

**"**_**C'est alors qu'ennuyé, je décidais d'intervenir :**_

_**- Roh ! C'est bon hein ?! Vous n'allez pas nous parlez de vos histoires de cœur toute la journée, non ?! Battez-vous ! Le reste on s'en fout !"**_

_****_**Un gros suicidaire...  
**

**"_- Hahaha ! Dommage qu'on soit obligés de te tuer, t'es marrant, je t'aime bien !_**

_**Bien qu'il fût en train de rire, mon sens du chieur prenant le dessus, je ne pus m'empêcher de déclarer en haussant un sourcil : **_

_** - Encore plus dommage que tu ne sois pas marrant, et que je ne t'aime pas !**_

_**A peine eu-je prononcer ces mots que Grimmjow s'arrêta de rire et qu'Ichigo, lui, commença à pouffer."**_

_****_**De... Bah. Je sais pas comment décrire ça !  
**

**"**_**- Je vois ! En plus d'être moches, vos noms sont laids… Quelle tristesse…**_

_**Sun-Sun et les autres restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes puis… :**_

_**- QUOI !? Crièrent-elles en cœur."**_

_****_**Bon. J'arrête là xD ! Je vais pas vous dévoiler tout le chapitre quand même :P ! Allez, je vous dis A+ et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne continuation ;D ! **

**Le timbré.  
**


	5. Sacrifices et désespoir

_**Précédemment (avec le délire de l'auteur, souligné, comme d'habitude ;P) : **_

**De****s... suppositions sur la possible parenté d'Ichigo à une limace : **

_**- Roh ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je dois descendre plus tôt à cause de ton père qui vient souvent te réveiller d'une façon… euh… incongrue et je n'aime pas trop attendre ! Je suis même parti bouffer chez Urahara ! Vous êtes vraiment des limaces ! Encore faudrait-il qu'une limace orange existe… ?**_

_****_**Du... machisme (les filles, abstenez-vous de lire ça xD) :  
**

_**Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est les filles qui ont inventés cette règle et les règles qu'inventent les filles sont toujours très… connes. Faut dire que quand on est conne, on dit que des choses connes. Et puis, les filles... Pffiou. On dit qu'elles sont compliquées, mais c'est juste qu'elles sont toutes folles ! Et surtout... ELLES VEULENT DOMINER LE MONDE ! Mon dieu... Le complot se déroule sous nos yeux et on fait rien pour l'empêcher... Et aussi : Vous avez déjà vu des filles pendant les soldes ? Mon dieu, si vous aviez vu ça ! Des zombies ! RIEN DE PLUS QUE DES ZOMBIES ! Elles marchent en long et en large des magasins, piquent tout ce qu'elles trouvent, recourbent les ongles à chaque fois qu'un autre zombie veut leur piquer leur... Butin. Elles seraient capables de tuer pour une robe toute moche. Et pour une réduction de 2 euros. Mon dieu... Où va le monde ?! **_

_****_**Hum. On passe directement à... Hey ! SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Bref. Je suis dégoûté. Dégoûté. Dans deux jours, pour moi, c'est la pré-rentrée, et le jour d'après, c'est la rentrée. Pourquoi le monde est si cruel ?! En plus, cette année, pour moi, c'est le put*** de brevet ! Bon, j'ai pas trop à m'en faire pour ça, je suis un crac (je sais pas comment on écrit ça xD). Pas un GROS crac, genre je suis pas content de bosser et d'aller à l'école... Encore heureux. Mais je suis assez crac, d'après les gens. Moi je trouve pas trop mais bon xD ! **

**Bref. Ce que j'aime pas dans l'école ? Le réveil. Si y avait pas le réveil, j'irai à l'école QUASIMENT de bonne humeur. Mais vous voyez, je suis une vraie marmotte. Je dors de 12 à 15 heures par jour. Et quand je suis fatigué, je peux dormir encore plus longtemps. Donc, quand j'ai des nuits de 8 heures, je suis... Très irritable. Je suis pas du tout du matin quoi... Surtout quand ma mère me jette par terre pour me réveiller, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire x) ! Elle fait ça vers la fin de l'année car c'est là où j'arrive plus du tout à me lever.  
**

**Je sais que certains et certaines commencent aujourd'hui et je leur souhaite bonne chance, sincèrement. Et dire que nos parents croient que l'école c'est le paradis... Faut leur ouvrir les yeux quoi xD !  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture tout le monde :D ! Je remercie Compliquer et Loucat pour leurs commentaires encourageants. PLACE AUX COMBATS ! *se racle la gorge : J'ai gueulé trop fort TToTT. Je vous retrouve en bas :D !  
**

En une fraction de seconde, Ichigo s'était transformé en Shinigami, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour questionner l'ennemi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Oh, même pas content de revoir un vieil ami ? s'attrista faussement le félin.

- Réponds-moi !

- Je peux te le dire puisque dans tous les cas, on va réussir ! On est venu tuer le sale gosse à côté de toi ! Aïzen connaît son potentiel et veut l'éliminer avant qu'il ne devienne dangereux pour lui !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Et puis depuis quand tu peux faire des phrases aussi longues ?! se moqua Ichigo.

- Répète ?!

- T'as bien entendu !

- Eh ! Le rouquin ! Où est Kuchiki ! Elle va payer de sa vie le fait de m'avoir tué ! Je ne la sous-estimerais plus ! lança rageusement Aaroniero.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de la tête de Rukia !

- Serais-tu amoureux d'elle ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Bon sang ! Je suis si transparent que ça ? Comment il a pu deviner ?!

- Tsss ! Cette fille qui a battu Aaroniero n'est même pas belle !

- Ne la critique pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

C'est alors qu'ennuyé, je décidais d'intervenir :

- Roh ! C'est bon hein ?! Vous n'allez pas nous parlez de vos histoires de cœur toute la journée, non ?! Battez-vous ! Le reste on s'en fout !

Tout le monde me regarda alors avec des yeux ronds ! Je fis semblant de bailler, puis je croisais les bras, avec un petit sourire en coin. Grimmjow fût le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé :

- Bonne idée, le mioche ! déclara le félin en daignant enfin poser son regard bleu électrique sur moi.

- J'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle « le mioche », alors tu te calmes ! J'ai un nom moi, m'énervais-je.

- Et on peut savoir lequel ? demanda Grimmjow en haussant un sourcil, étonné que je puisse le provoquer à ce point.

- Je suis Neji Abaledo ! Retiens bien ça ! Je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois !

Il éclata alors de rire, en se tenant le ventre, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose d'hilarant ! Je me vexais un peu, mais je me tus, pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Seulement, ce fût, encore une fois, Grimmjow qui prit la parole :

- Hahaha ! Dommage qu'on soit obligés de te tuer, t'es marrant, je t'aime bien !

Bien qu'il fût en train de rire, mon sens du chieur prenant le dessus, je ne pus m'empêcher de déclarer en haussant un sourcil :

- Encore plus dommage que tu ne sois pas marrant, et que je ne t'aime pas !

A peine eu-je prononcer ces mots que Grimmjow s'arrêta de rire et qu'Ichigo, lui, commença à pouffer. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'arrivèrent des renforts qui s'empressèrent d'affirmer leurs présences :

- J'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard ?!

Les dits renforts étaient : Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro et Hinamori. Voilà qui allait être plus équitable !

- KUCHIKI ! hurla Aaroniero

- Mais je t'ai déjà tué ?! Comment tu- ?!

- Viens te battre, je ne te sous-estimerais plus ! l'interrompit-t-il

- Moi non plus ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour revenir !?

- Tu crois qu'Aïzen-sama n'a trouvé aucun moyen de ressusciter les morts !? Le Hogyoku a beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que tu ne le penses, fillette !

- Ha-Hallibel ?! s'exclama Toshiro.

- Toi… Toi qui as osé me tuer… viens te battre, déclara la femme requin.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tué ! C'est Aïzen !

- Sottises !

C'est à ce moment là que le capitaine de la dixième division comprit ce qui se passait… Aïzen, ce monstre, avait fait un lavage de cerveau à Hallibel, pour qu'elle lui soit encore loyale et fidèle. Pour qu'elle serve encore sous ses ordres…

- Et moi ! Contre qui je vais me battre ?! J'ai envie de me battre ! s'exclama Ikkaku.

- N'importe qui, tant que ça ne me décoiffe pas trop ! déclara Yumichika.

- Sun-Sun, Mila-rose, Apache ! Occupez-vous de ces idiots…

- Bien, Hallibel-sama ! s'exclamèrent-t-elles.

- Alors c'est vous qui allez-vous battre contre nous ?! demanda Ikkaku.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna Yumichika.

- Nous sommes les fraccions de Hallibel-sama ! Je suis Apache.

- Moi c'est Mila-rose.

- Sun-Sun, susurra la femme-serpent.

- Je vois ! En plus d'être moches, vos noms sont laids… Quelle tristesse…

Sun-Sun et les autres restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes puis… :

- QUOI !? Crièrent-elles en cœur

- On ne parle pas quand on a des plumes dans la tête ! lança Apache.

- Tu ne sais même pas t'habiller ! se moqua Sun-Sun.

- Comment peut-il être possible d'avoir un visage aussi hideux que le tien ?! se demanda Mila-Rose.

- Et tu pues la sueur à cent mètres ! Va mettre du parfum ! Sale porc ! réattaqua Apache.

Ce fût au tour de Yumichika de rester figé pendant quelques secondes… Puis… lentement… un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et l'efféminé hurla :

- Je vais vous tuer, espèces de guenons !

- Approche si tu l'oses ! lancèrent-elles

Et le crêpage de chignon du siècle commença ! Et pas des plus banals ! Les cheveux étaient tirés, les ongles étaient recourbés, tel des serres, les cris et les insultes fusaient de toutes parts ! Et au milieu de tout ça, un Shinigami se demanda :

- Mais qui m'a foutu des laiderons pareils ?! se demanda un certain Shinigami, en frottant son crâne brillant.

- Ta gueule, le chauve ! s'égosillèrent les « laiderons ».

La vingtième veine du front d'Ikkaku éclata à ce moment précis… Et le crêpage de chignon reprit de plus belle, avec un autre hystérique en prime ! Seulement, une vraie bataille se déroulait un peu plus loin, aussi physique que morale :

- Grimmjow, laisse tomber ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre ! Je suis bien plus fort que toi !

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais je suis beaucoup plus puissant que la dernière fois ! … Et puis, tu ne pourras pas te battre à pleine puissance tant que ta copine là-bas n'est pas hors de danger ! Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu !

Et il s'élança vers lui, le combat allait maintenant commencer… Grimmjow évita de justesse un coup d'épée qui lui était réservé à la tête et il lança un céro pour le contrer tout en prenant du recul. Ichigo contra ce céro bleu azur avec un Getsuga Tenshou. A peine les attaques s'étaient-elles touchées qu'ils recommencent à se battre. Au milieu d'un nuage de fumée dû à la collision des deux techniques, Ichigo para un coup puissant et vif, puis décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et d'utiliser toute sa force, mais sans libérer ni son Bankaï, ni son Hollow… Il recula et lança un Getsuga Tenshou à pleine puissance que Grimmjow évita, puis se propulsa vers son ennemi en Shunpo et lui envoya un coup aussi rapide que puissant ! Grimmjow savait bien qu'il ne pourrait l'esquiver que partiellement et il eut donc une éraflure au visage. Grimmjow, bien décidé à montrer de quoi il était capable, s'entoura d'une légère aura de réiatsu et sortit son Zanpakuto, il croisa son Zanpakuto et son fourreau et hurla alors :

- Les griffes de la panthère !

Il écarta alors ses bras en libérant une sorte de croix bleue qui s'élança à une rapidité étonnante vers Ichigo, qui essaya de la repousser, sans grand succès, et donc, il fût blessé à l'avant-bras. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et libéra son Bankaï en même temps que Grimmjow libéra sa résurrection ! Leurs Zanpakuto se croisèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelle, encore une fois, puis encore une autre, une fois à droite, l'autre fois à gauche, leurs épées se cognèrent tant de fois qu'on ne pourrait pas les compter, quand, soudainement, Ichigo en eut marre, et décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, il libéra donc Shirosaki, tout en gardant le contrôle de lui-même, tandis que Grimmjow, semblait concentrer tout son réiatsu. Ichigo recula alors et lança son Getsuga Tenshou ultime et Grimmjow, pour le contrer, lança son Cero Gran Rey ! Leurs deux meilleures techniques se touchèrent alors, et une incroyable explosion se produisit. Aucun des deux ennemis n'en sortit indemne et ils furent tous les deux blessés, mais Ichigo entendit alors un cri derrière lui… C'était le cri de Rukia ! Pendant tout le combat, Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers la petite Shinigami, mais avec ce cri, il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner en entier ! Et Grimmjow en profita…

Scratch…

Ichigo baissa les yeux à toute allure : C'était quoi ce bruit ?! Il ne tarda pas à le découvrir. C'était le bruit d'un Zanpakuto traversant le corps d'une personne. Des gouttes rouges écarlates perturbèrent son champ de vision. Et, sans prévenir, un cri était sorti de la bouche d'Ichigo. Un cri affreux, qui venait du plus profond de son être qui fût poussé en même temps que perla une larme scintillante au coin de son œil.

Du côté de Rukia :

- Avant de me battre contre toi, je voudrais savoir quelque chose…

- Que veux-tu savoir, Shinigami ?!

- Comment es-tu revenu à la vie ?

- Crois-tu que je te révélerais délibérément un des précieux secrets de notre maître ?! Nous sommes des espadas ! Nous sommes irremplaçables !

Rukia ne répondit que par le silence, se préparant psychologiquement pour se battre avec l'Espada numéro 9, mais surtout à se donner la force de soutenir son regard.

- Kuchiki ! Viens te battre ! dit Aaronierro en enlevant son masque qui reflétait les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Contrôle les eaux célestes, Nejibana !

- Mai, Sode no Shirayuki !

Dès le début tous les deux utilisèrent le premier stade de la libération de leurs Zanpakuto… Ils étaient du niveau vice capitaine, l'un comme l'autre, ça promettait d'être très serré. Ils s'envoyèrent des éclairs du regard puis, Rukia utilisa sa première danse, Tsuki Shiro, que l'espada esquiva bien évidemment… Le faux Kaïen, souriant énigmatiquement, alla l'attaquer au corps à corps mais, malheureusement, Rukia n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'avantage pour les combats rapprochés, donc elle dû s'éloigner rapidement sous peine d'être blessée ! Le faux Kaïen utilisa l'attaque dévastatrice que lui procurait son Zanpakuto d'eau et Rukia arriva à se protéger en utilisant son Tsuki Shiro pour former une barrière de glace autour d'elle. Le combat étant serré, Rukia utilisa sa deuxième danse, Hakuren, mais l'espada, rapide, esquivait toutes ses attaques, aussi dévastatrices soient-t-elles ! Fatiguée de fuir, elle décida alors d'utiliser sa troisième danse qui lui permettait d'allonger son Zanpakuto et qui lui procurait un avantage au corps à corps. Les deux Zanpakuto se croisèrent alors pour la première fois depuis le début du combat ! Mais comme sa troisième danse ne durait pas indéfiniment, elle dû s'éloigner, encore une fois. Elle utilisa alors l'une des techniques de Kido qu'elle maîtrisait, les six tiges de prison de lumière, mais Aaronierro l'évita ! A croire qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça ! Frustrée, elle utilisa une autre des techniques de Kido qu'elle maîtrisait, les lotus de feu bleus de la destruction ! Cette fois Aaronierro fût touché de plein fouet, et donc, il fût gravement blessé. Rukia, elle, avait déjà utilisé une immense partie de son réiatsu, qui n'était pas si important que ça. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient à égalité désormais. Mais l'espada numéro neuf décida alors d'en finir, il utilisa Gloutoneria, sa résurrection, ce qui referma ses blessures, mais, avant de passer a l'attaque, il parla :

- Kuchiki Rukia… Je vais te parler un peu des secrets de ton « Kaïen-dono », avant de te tuer ! N'as-tu pas senti qu'il s'éloignait un peu de toi, avant sa mort ?

Rukia ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient à sa place. Oui, il avait établi un mur entre eux, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi…

- Je vais te dire pourquoi. Il trouvait que tu commençais à prendre un peu trop de place dans son cœur. Et il avait peur de ça. Il sentait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers toi devenir plus forts, tandis que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers sa femme, Miyako, faiblir. Oui, tu as compris ! Il tombait progressivement amoureux de toi alors qu'il ne ressentait quasiment plus que de l'amitié envers sa pauvre femme qui l'adorait. Pour ne pas la faire souffrir et reprendre une vie normale, il a établi un mur entre vous deux !

Rukia resta sous le choc ! Kaïen partageait donc les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard lorsqu'il était encore en vie !

- Il t'aurait sûrement demandé en mariage s'il était encore resté en vie après quelques années après la mort de sa femme… … Et tu veux que je dise quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il est mort… C'était Aïzen-sama qui avait créé ce hollow et pour le tester, il l'a envoyé combattre un vice capitaine ! A mon avis ce Kaïen était réellement stupide !

- N'insultez plus Kaïen-dono… N'INSULTEZ PLUS KAIEN-DONO !

Dans le monde intérieur de Rukia :

Une rafale de vent glacée vint fouetter la joue de Rukia… Deux personnes se tenaient debout sur un sol gelé… Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, l'une d'entre elles se décida à prendre la parole :

- Tu t'es enfin décidée à faire appel à moi, ma reine ?

- Tais-toi, espèce de monstre ! ordonna Rukia à son double en noir et blanc.

- Oh ! C'est comme ça que tu me parles après tant d'années de cohabitation dans le même corps ? se lamenta le hollow avec une fausse mine attristée.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais appel à toi !

- Nous verrons bien, ma reine… Mais penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- …

Rukia ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de son pouvoir, tôt ou tard… Quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fût pour déclarer :

- Allons-y !

De retour dans le monde normal, un effroyable réiatsu se dégageait du corps de Rukia… Un masque d'un blanc incroyablement pur recouvrait le visage de la Shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste qui, sans le vouloir, poussa un cri de guerre ! Et sans qu'Aaronierro ne puisse rien faire, Tsuki Shiro l'avait déjà éliminé. Rukia reprit possession de son corps, regarda autour d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit lui figea le sang. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'élança … Et le cri de quelqu'un brisa le silence de la nuit.

Du coté de Toshiro et Hinamori :

- A deux contre une ? Ça ne changera absolument rien à l'issue du combat…

- C'est ce que l'on verra ! BANKAI ! Daiguren Hyourinmaru !

- Éclate, Tobiume !

- Détruis, Tiburon…

Après avoir libéré tous leurs pouvoirs ils commencèrent à se battre… Hallibel utilisa sa Cascada que Hitsugaya contra avec son Ryusengan, Hinamori envoya alors des boules de feu en direction d'Hallibel qui les esquiva aisément ! La femme requin alla donc se battre au corps à corps, mais, elle eût vite compris que c'était dangereux pour elle, car si elle se battait contre Toshiro en combat rapproché, sa coéquipière en profiterait pour l'attaquer pendant qu'elle aurait le dos tourné ! Elle repoussa donc Hitsugaya et se dit qu'il fallait en éliminer un d'abord. Le plus faible serait le mieux. Son regard se tourna alors vers Hinamori ! Après cela, ça serait en un contre un ! Elle mit son plan à exécution mais Hitsugaya s'interposa puis lança un dragon de glace, Hyourinmaru dans sa direction que Hallibel détruit avec une de ses attaques cascada qui continua à se diriger vers Toshiro qui l'esquiva et parti en Shunpo derrière Hallibel en espérant pouvoir la blesser mais Hallibel avait anticipé cette action de sa part. Elle para le coup de justesse, Hinamori utilisa alors un Bakudo, le numéro soixante et un, les tiges de prisons de lumières qu' Hallibel esquiva de justesse mais malheureusement, Hitsugaya se trouvait juste derrière elle et c'est donc lui qui fût emprisonné. Hallibel se dit alors que c'était sa chance d'en finir, elle se dirigea vers lui bien décidé à planter son Zanpakuto dans le cœur du capitaine de la dixième division mais, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'une certaine petite shinigami qui s'interposa…

- Momo !

Hinamori avait été blessée à la place de Toshiro et saignait abondamment, mais, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle murmura :

- Dé-désolé… Shiro-kun… Je… t'aime.

La jeune Shinigami glissa de la lame d'Hallibel et tomba en chute libre vers le sol… Hitsugaya la rattrapa et la déposa délicatement sur le toit d'une maison… Une aura bleutée l'entourait …

- Tu vas le payer…

- Ne comprends-tu pas… Le monde est fait de sacrifices ! Les plus forts tuent toujours les plus faibles… C'est ainsi que se passent les choses en ce bas-monde !

- TU VAS LE PAYER !

Et en un éclair, le cœur de Hallibel fut tranché par le Zanpakuto de Toshiro…

- Que t'avais-je dis… ? Le monde est, et sera… toujours fait de sacrifices.

Après qu'Hallibel ait totalement disparu il retourna directement aux côtés d'Hinamori et poussa un hurlement déchirant…

Du coté de Yumichika et d'Ikkaku :

- C'est moi le plus beau ! lança Yumichika.

- Non, c'est moi la plus belle ! répliqua Mila-rose.

- En tout cas, à nous deux, on est plus beaux que vous toutes réunies ! clama Ikkaku.

- C'est beau de rêver ! On est beaucoup plus belles que vous ! Parce que nous somme les fraccions d'Hallibel-sama, s'enorgueilli Apache.

- Je propose de régler ça dans un combat ! Le groupe qui gagne est celui qui a raison !

- C'est d'accord ! s'enthousiasma Mila-Rose.

- On commence dès le début au maximum ! ria Ikkaku

- Ok !

- Grandis, Hozukimaru !

- Divise et dévie, Fujikujaku !

- Enfonce, Sierva !

- Dévore, Léonna !

- Étrangle, Anaconda !

- On doit en finir vite pour leur montrer à quel point nous sommes belles ! On doit utiliser notre chimère !

- OUI !

- Très bien !

- CHIMERA PARKA !

Ayon apparut alors, gigantesque, en rugissant férocement !

- Mon dieu ! Quelle peut être cette chose qui défie les lois de la laideur ! s'horrifia Yumichiqua.

- Hin ! Un bon adversaire à ce que je vois !

- GROOOOOOOAAAAR !

Ikkaku alla l'attaquer avec Yumichika mais la chimère démoniaque les repoussa comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires mouches ! Comme il n'y avait personne aux alentours et que Yumichika était déjà au courant de son secret il utilisa son Bankaï et alla attaquer Ayon ! Ikkaku avait beau essayer mais le monstre l'envoyait toujours balader un peu plus loin, et même avec l'aide de Yumichika, cette abomination était bien trop puissante… Après vingt minutes de combat acharné, la chimère n'avait que quelques malheureuses égratignures ! Ikkaku avait presque épuisé toute sa réserve d'énergie. Et pour ne rien arranger, Yumichika était à bout… Ikkaku décida donc de faire tournoyer son arme et de lancer son attaque ultime, la plus dévastatrice… Ayon, ayant pressenti le danger, décida d'intervenir et frappa puissamment Ikkaku. Le monstre devina alors que le Shinigami au crâne brillant était le plus puissant, et il décida de l'éliminer. Il rugit alors et se rua vers lui ! Yumichika hurla de terreur :

- Ikkaku !

Je regardais Ikkaku et Yumichika se faire massacrer… Impuissant. Pourquoi je ne peux pas les aider, je veux le faire ! Mais je suis trop faible… Quand pourrais-je être assez fort pour les aider, pour les protéger ! Si ça continue, ils vont mourir ! Je veux être plus fort ! Je regarde avec émerveillement le paysage changer autour de moi, content que mes Zanpakuto aient répondus à mon appel silencieux. C'était le mec en noir cette fois… Vu qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, un trip se forma lentement dans ma tête. Lui et Ulquiorra… Potes ? J'imagine bien les conversations :

« ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- * Reniflement *

- * Tousse tousse *

- ….

- ….

- …. »

Enfin bref. Je m'impatientais, et il se décida enfin à parler :

- Va prendre ton Katana… Il est là bas… Près du lac…

Je courus alors chercher mon épée.

- Écoute mon nom… Tu peux l'entendre… Je m'appelle….

- Assombris… KyomuNoYami !

Mon Zanpakuto se transforma alors en ombre rampante qui ligota complètement mon ennemi et broya ses os ! Bientôt, il s'effondra pour disparaitre quelques instants plus tard, puis ce fut le noir absolu…

Je tombais dans le vide et Ikkaku me rattrapa et me déposa délicatement sur le sol…

- Utiliser son Shikaï à pleine puissance juste après avoir entendu le nom de son Zanpakuto, c'est trop pour n'importe quel Shinigami…

Puis il s'écroula aussi au sol…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ils ont battu Ayon, s'étonna Apache.

- Quelle surprise, susurra la femme serpent.

- Allons-nous battre pour Hallibel-sama !

Mais Yumichika ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser gagner :

- Fleuris, Ruri'iro Kujaku !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, les lianes de son arme ligotèrent les trois Arrancar et aspirèrent leur réiatsu… Il cueillit quelques fleurs, m'en donna à moi et à Ikkaku pour soigner nos blessures, et prit le reste.

Son regard se tourna vers la pleine lune. Oh oui, il avait un très mauvais préssentiment.

- RUKIA !

Ichigo regarda avec effroi la lame de Grimmjow transpercer le corps de la Shinigami. Et lorsque Grimmjow la jeta en chute libre, il la rattrapa juste à temps et la posa doucement au sol, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Inoue arriva ! Et lorsqu'elle vit Rukia, elle s'empressa de dire :

- Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun - j'exagère, je sais -, Kuchiki-san elle… Shun'o Ayame, je repousse !

Histsugaya arriva avec Hinamori et Inoue élargit le bouclier orange régénérateur pour les soigner, eux aussi.

Au fond d'elle elle se disait : CREVE KUCHIKI-SAN, CREVE ! KUROSAKI-KUN SERA RIEN QU'A MOI APRES !

Ichigo releva la tête et, brusquement, une aura d'un noir abyssal l'entoura ! Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Ichigo avait subi une Hollowfication complète. Fixant son regard sur Grimmjow, il s'entoura de réiatsu et, en une fraction de seconde, il transperça de sa main le corps de Grimmjow, tout en prenant garde de ne pas toucher d'organes vitaux. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Le faire souffrir, encore et encore. Mais, la folie l'emporta, et, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains, il envoya un céro en direction d'Inoue. Toshiro le bloqua à moitié, mais la rousse fût quand même blessée et, malgré ses cris, Ichigo s'apprêtait à lancer un deuxième Céro ! Mais Rukia, en épuisant ses dernières forces, murmura :

- Ichigo… non… arrête.

Et Ichigo reprit le contrôle de son corps qui, lentement, reprit son apparence originelle. Grimmjow s'était enfui en ouvrant un Garganta. Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette journée, ayant eu son lot de combats, et de morts. Certains furent envahis par le désespoir, d'autres par les remords…Mais ils savaient bien que demain était un autre jour, et que, peut-être, serait-il meilleur que celui-ci.

***en train de bouffer ses tomates* Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ? Alors, vous avez aimés ;) ?! **

**Le prochain chapitre est... guimauvesque. Trop de guimauve. Comment j'ai pu écrire ça un jour ?!  
**

**Raah... Bref, je fais quand même le "Dans le prochain chapitre" hein ? :S ! Ah, une dernière chose, je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiime xD ! ... Désolé, mon côté fayot avait pris le dessus. *les lecteurs : Alors tu nous aimes pas :O ? Moi : Meuuuuh si !*  
**

**Allez, A+ pour le prochain chapitre xD ! Bouhouhou, j'espère que t'as aimé le chapitre x) !  
**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre : _  
**

**__Inoue est folle :  
**

**_"- Oui Kurosaki-kun. Raaah... je parie que si c'était moi la blessée, Kurosaki-kun ne serait pas aussi inquiet pour moi ! Je la hais et en même temps je l'aime bien... C'est horrible !"_  
**

**__J'aime pas les dépressifs : **

**_"-ROOOOH ! T'es toujours en pleine dépression, à chaque fois que je te vois ! Espèce de saleté d'enfoiré de roux, va ! _  
**

**_- ...  
_**

**_- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je t'insulte au moins ! *le frappe*  
_**


	6. L'amour prend autant que ce qu'il donne

**Précédemment, dans "L'histoire d'un fou" (xD, toujours eu envie d'appeler cette fanfiction comme ça !) :**

**... Du... Bah le délire de l'auteur xD !**

_**- Et moi ! Contre qui je vais me battre ?! J'ai envie de me battre ! s'exclama Ikkaku.**_

_**- N'importe qui, tant que ça ne me décoiffe pas trop ! déclara Yumichika. Vous voyez, j'ai passé des heures à me faire ce bruching, mes cheveux sont très délicats, tout comme moi ! **_

_**- Tu fais ton brushing tout seul, ou tu vas chez ton coiffeur ? Franchement, si tu le fais tout seul, tu dois essayer le Brochinela ! C'est le nouveau lisseur, il est trop bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-EUH ! s'extasia Apache. **_

_**- Hum, oui, je préfère le faire tout seul, mais j'aime pas trop cette nouvelle marque ! C'est surtout que j'ai pas envie de te ressembler, espèce de laideron, murmura-t-il, de façon inaudible !  
**_

_****_**Trop de franchise tue la franchise :  
**

_**- Je vois ! En plus d'être moches, vos noms sont laids… Quelle tristesse…**_

_**Sun-Sun et les autres restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes puis… :**_

_**- QUOI !? Crièrent-elles en cœur**_

_**- On ne parle pas quand on a des plumes dans la tête ! lança Apache.**_

_**- Tu ne sais même pas t'habiller ! se moqua Sun-Sun.**_

_**- Comment peut-il être possible d'avoir un visage aussi hideux que le tien ?! se demanda Mila-Rose.**_

_**- Et tu pues la sueur à cent mètres ! Va mettre du parfum ! Sale porc ! réattaqua Apache.**_

_****_**Attention, attention, femmes (et un homme-femme) en colère, ne pas approcher ! DANGER DE MORT :  
**

**_- Je vais vous tuer espèces de guenons !_**

**_- Approche si tu l'oses ! lancèrent-elles_**

**_Et le crêpage de chignon du siècle commença ! Et pas des plus banals ! Les cheveux étaient tirés, les ongles étaient recourbés, tel des serres, les cris et les insultes fusaient de toutes parts ! Et au milieu de tout ça, un Shinigami se demanda :_**

**_- Mais qui m'a foutu des laiderons pareils ?! se demanda un certain Shinigami, en frottant son crâne brillant._**

**_- Ta gueule, le chauve ! s'égosillèrent les « laiderons »._**

**__HEEEY ! Salut tout le monde. Hum. Je suis crevé, je vais bientôt mettre un put*** d'appareil, j'ai recommencé les cours, et c'est chiant. Enfin, vous vivez à peu près tous et toutes le même calvaire, non ?  
**

**Bref, vous comprenez que je suis pas de très bonne humeur U_u... Mais bon ! PLACE AU CHAPITRE ! *se racle la gorge*, j'ai encore gueulé trop fort...  
**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
**

**Reviews :3 ? Soyez gentils avec l'auteur ! Il a besoin de reviews pour se nourrir :3 ! Vous allez pas laisser crever de faim l'auteur, quand même :P !  
**

Un verre de saké, deux verres de saké, trois verres de saké, quatre verres de saké, cinq verres de saké, six verres de saké… Ah ! Il en reste plus !

- Oh mon dieu ! J'étais endormie ! Mais c'est le réiatsu des capitaines et des autres ! Il faut que j'aille les aider ! s'exclama une rousse tout en sortant de sa torpeur due aux trop nombreux verres de saké qu'elle avait bu.

Bref, elle avait la gueule de bois et c'était pas joli à voir. Sur ce, elle sortit son Gikongan, et l'avala pour être sous sa forme de Shinigami. Se sentant plus légère, elle soupira de contentement. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et se dirigea vers le lieu où ses camarades Shinigami se battaient. Elle priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et que personne ne soit blessé… Soudain elle sentit un parfum familier… Se pourrait-il que ce soit- ?!

Mais, le réiatsu qui accompagna le fameux parfum confirma ses doutes. Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course et resta plantée là, la main sur le fourreau de son Zanpakuto, son regard bleu balayant les rues sombres qui l'environnait. Puis, elle _le_ vit.

Gin. Toujours avec son sourire éclatant, il n'avait pas changé… Vraiment pas changé… Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ! Bien sûr qu'il avait changé ! Il était à la solde d'un homme malveillant, prêt à tout pour atteindre son but ! Et qui se ressemble, s'assemble… Son regard flamboyait désormais lorsque Gin se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Bonsoir, ma chère _Ran-chan _!

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête. Il l'affublait encore de ce petit surnom… Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur enfance au Rukongaï ! Un sentiment de colère monta en elle et elle cria :

- Gin… GIN ! Miaule, Haineko !

- Oh ! C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après tant de temps sans me voir ? Tu sais bien que ça me rend triste, Ran-chan ? Dit-il, sans se défaire de son sourire étrange.

- Tais-toi ! Ne prononce plus un mot ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Et ils commencèrent leur combat ! Matsumoto envoya ses cendres en direction de Gin qui évita bien sûr cette attaque qu'il qualifia de : « Minable ». Puis il l'attaqua en utilisant son Shikaï, transformant son petit Zanpakuto en épée gigantesque, que Rangiku réussit à bloquer en formant une tornade de cendre autour d'elle. Tandis que la lame de Gin reprenait sa taille normale, la rousse à forte poitrine retentait un assaut contre lui que Gin balaya d'un revers de la main. Matsumoto se rendait compte de la différence de puissance entre un vice capitaine et un capitaine… Mais elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant ! Elle fit reprendre sa forme normale à son Zanpakuto et essaya d'attaquer Gin au corps à corps… Face de dauphin, alias Gin, para bien évidemment et se lança à l'attaque lui aussi !

Le combat était serré mais Gin n'utilisait qu'une infime partie de sa puissance tandis que Matsumoto se donnait corps et âme dans ce combat perdu d'avance, des larmes de rage scintillant aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne pensait qu'à le faire souffrir pour l'avoir abandonnée aussi soudainement… Sa colère lui évitait de ressentir de la fatigue et elle ne cessait de lancer des attaques répétitives que Gin parait sans la moindre difficulté. Mais, malgré sa fureur, Matsumoto se fatigua, et, essoufflée, et elle se mit en garde, immobile. Gin profita de ce moment de répit pour lui demander, ayant aperçu ses larmes de rage :

- Ma petite Ran-chan ? Pourquoi donc as-tu l'air si triste !?

Matsumoto baissa la tête, le visage caché par ses cheveux flamboyants. Puis elle leva la tête tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc jamais rien Gin ?! C'est évident ! Je t'aime et tu m'abandonnes toujours, sans me dire pourquoi, ni où tu vas! Tu n'as toujours pas perdu cette habitude Gin… J'espérais que ça te passerait avec le temps, mais non… Tu es si cruel, Gin !

Matsumoto regretta très vite ses paroles tandis que Gin, lui, ouvrait grand ses yeux et perdait peu à peu son masque impassible qui s'émiettait lentement. Laissant transparaître des expressions des plus humaines sur le visage de Gin. Tout d'abord, dans ses yeux passèrent une lueur de colère et de rage, puis la tristesse et la compassion firent s'envoler ces sentiments obscurs. Enfin, une lueur de joie passa le temps d'une seconde dans ses yeux bleus, maintenant ouverts. Son masque neutre abandonné, il dit :

- Je t'aime aussi ma petite Ran-chan… Et c'est pour cette raison que je revenais toujours, affirma Gin ! Qui te dit que je ne reviendrais pas cette fois ? lui chuchota-t-il alors.

La dernière phrase avait presque été inaudible mais Matsumoto l'avait très bien entendue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et parut très surprise de la déclaration que venait de lui faire Gin. Tellement, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le Garganta qui s'ouvrit aux cotés de Gin qui y disparu, comme happé par l'obscurité. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et, intérieurement, c'était l'incompréhension totale… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi, s'il l'aimait, il l'abandonnait, tout le temps ? Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et, juste avant de s'évanouir, elle murmura une dernière chose… Ou plutôt un dernier mot :

- Gin…

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, et retrouva son compagnon préféré : Le Saké. Au moins, cela lui ferait oublier son désespoir…

Abaraï Renji se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar à propos de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus : Rukia, qui devait se battre en ce moment même, vu la pression spirituelle qu'elle dégageait. Il sentait son énergie d'aussi loin, c'était aussi une des particularités du lien qui les unissait tout les deux… Son cœur qui battait déjà à un rythme impressionnant augmenta encore en vitesse. Il chercha expressément son Gikongan et l'avala afin de sortir de son corps qu'il laissa les bras ballants… Il partit en courant de la boutique du mec au bob. Il était tellement inquiet au sujet de Rukia qu'il ne remarqua même pas une puissance spirituelle malfaisante s'approcher de lui. A la dernière seconde, il évita un coup de Zanpakuto qui lui aurait été fatal s'il l'avait touché et il regarda son ennemi, qui se plaça devant lui, apparemment indisposé à le laisser passer. Énervé, Renji demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?!

- Je suis l'Arrancar numéro douze : Speed Kujo, se présenta l'Arrancar

Cet Arrancar était brun, légèrement grand, et assez maigrichon. Renji s'empressa de dire :

- Abarai Renji, vice capitaine de la sixième division ! Laisse-moi passer, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire un seul pas en direction du champ de bataille ! C'est MOI, ton adversaire!

- Je vois donc qu'il va falloir me battre, soupira Renji. Autant faire vite ! Bankaï ! Hihiou Zabimaru !

- Embroche Porc-Epic !

La transformation de Kujo était assez… Insolite. Il y avait des tas de Katana qui lui poussait partout sur le corps, d'où le nom de son Zanpakuto, Porc-Epic. Il prit un Katana de son dos pour se battre et la place qui avait été créée fut immédiatement comblée par un autre Katana. Le seul endroit où il ne lui poussait pas de Katana était la tête mais elle serait dure à viser car l'Arrancar pouvait effectivement bouger chaque épée qui avait poussée sur son corps comme si c'était un membre à part entière ! Renji comprit immédiatement que l'attaque au corps à corps était un suicide assuré… Donc il opta pour l'attaque à distance même s'il n'avait VRAIMENT aucune compétence au Kido... Mais son Bankaï lui prodiguait d'incroyables capacités offensives à distance même si il était spécialisé en défense. Il étira son long serpent doré et l'envoya à l'attaque, mais, bien évidement, Kujo le para avec les nombreux Zanpakuto logés dans son dos. Mais comme le serpent était juste à coté de l'Arrancar. Il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et il prépara un de ses rayons rouge dévastateur. Kujo ayant pressenti le danger recula juste à temps mais l'explosion le blessa au bras, réduisant en poussière les Zanpakuto qui l'ornaient et qui furent aussitôt remplacés par d'autres même si la blessure n'était pas guérie. Il sut immédiatement que ce combat ne serait pas facile à gagner et il décida donc d'utiliser toutes ses forces ! Il partit en Sonido vers Renji qui avait anticipé cette action et se protégea avec Zabimaru puis le repoussa et l'attaqua avec son serpent ! Il avait utilisé beaucoup de réiatsu dans son canon car il n'était pas assez concentré ! Toutes ses pensées allaient vers la jeune Shinigami et c'est là que Kujo commis l'erreur qui lui coûta la vie, croyant pouvoir gagner, il frappa Zabimaru de toutes ses forces qui se sépara et le tua en rejoignant toutes ses parties vers l'Arrancar … Renji ayant utilisé beaucoup trop de réiatsu s'évanouit immédiatement, le cœur lourd de regrets de ne pas pouvoir aller aider Rukia.

Ichigo et Toshiro avaient le cœur transpercé de milliers de reproches contre eux même… Les remords les perturbaient, et étaient leurs cruels compagnons pour le moment. Le pauvre Ichigo qui semblait complètement désemparé… Rukia ne cessera donc jamais de le protéger ?! Arriverait-il à ne plus jamais faire d'erreurs pour que Rukia ne soit plus jamais blessée par sa faute ? Il regardait les plaies de sa sauveuse et d'Hinamori se refermer lentement, trop lentement à son goût… Il était vraiment très inquiet.

- Inoue, pourquoi leurs blessures se referment-elles aussi lentement ?

- Les réiatsu qui entourent leurs blessures sont très puissants, Kurosaki-kun, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les guérir !

- D'accord, Inoue… Fais de ton mieux…

- Oui, Kurosaki-Kun ! _Raah je parie que si c'était moi la blessée, Kurosaki-Kun ne serait pas aussi inquiet pour moi ! Je la hais et en même temps je l'aime bien ! C'est horrible ! _

Après dix minutes d'attente interminable pour les deux garçons rongés d'inquiétude, Inoue déclara :

- Kurosaki-Kun ! Elles sont hors de danger maintenant ! Il faut aller à la quatrième division !

Le regard d'ichigo s'illumina ainsi que celui de Toshiro… Hitsugaya ouvrit un Senkaïmon, ils atterrirent directement aux portes de la division chargée des soins des blessés et ils se précipitèrent dedans quand :

- Je vous prierai de bien vouloir arrêter de courir ici… Il y a beaucoup de blessés qui aimeraient se reposer dans cet établissement…

Unohana venait de parler. Toshiro et Ichigo déglutirent, l'air effrayés.

- Je vois que vous transportez des blessés. Nous allons les mettre dans des chambres ne vous en faites pas… A ce que je vois cette jeune fille s'est déjà occuper de leur prodiguer les premiers soins ! Et de très bonne qualité en plus ! sourit-elle à l'encontre d'Inoue qui rougit de contentement.

- Merci beaucoup de vous en charger ! s'exclamèrent Toshiro et « Kurosaki-kun ».

- Mais de rien !

**Chambre de Rukia :**

Pensées d'Ichigo : _Réveille-toi Rukia, je t'en supplie ! C'est toi qui fait tourner mon monde et qui illumine mes journées ! Tu t'es encore sacrifiée pour moi… Si tu meurs, une partie de moi meurt aussi ! Je suis sûr que tu me frapperais si tu pouvais m'entendre mais… ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie… Rukia._

Ichigo resta encore assis à côté d'elle, quand, ne supportant plus de se faire des reproches, il décida de partir prendre l'air, et s'assit sur un banc, quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit :

- Que ce que tu fais là… Neji… ?

**MA chambre !**

Mes pensées : _Hin ! Cette chambre est nulle ! Et dire que j'ai simulé un évanouissement pour l'avoir ! Pff… J'aurais du tousser avant de « tourner de l'œil », ils m'auraient peut-être mis dans une meilleure chambre... Raah ! Donc me voilà en mode Shinigami ! J'ai deux Zanpakuto aux fourreaux différents, ce qui veut dire que je peux avoir deux Shikaï et deux Bankaï ! C'est trop cool ! Raaah ça m'énerve la technique que j'ai utilisé contre cette chimère à deux balles a une trop grande faiblesse ! Même un humain pourrait la contrer ! Il suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux et paf ! Les ombres s'affaiblissent ! L'avantage est que ces ombres provoquent la montée de mauvais souvenirs chez quiconque. Il faut avoir une grande force morale pour la contrer ! Mais c'est aussi sa seule faiblesse ! J'ai pu tuer cette chimère car elle n'avait pas de cerveau. Donc pas de souvenirs… Mais bon ! Un de mes Zanpakuto s'appelle KyomuNoYami hein ? J'ai hâte de voir les pouvoirs de l'autre ! Mais je trouve que celui dont je ne maîtrise pas encore le Shikaï ressemble un peu trop à Gin avec son sourire permanent ! Raah, j'ai envie de bouger ! J'ai trop envie d'aller dehors ! _

A peine ses pensées me traversèrent l'esprit que Yumichika et Ikkaku entrèrent dans la pièce !

- Enfin réveillé, le môme ! Tsss… T'es un vrai morveux !

- Ta gueule ! On ne parle pas quand on est chauve ! Ah ouais j'avais oublié que tu pouvais avoir UN cheveu ! Comme le truc bizarre qu'ont les bébés dans les dessins animés ! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA !

- TUER ! Rugit Ikkaku, sa vingtième veine du front éclatant à son tour !

- Calme-toi, Ikkaku ! Il est blessé ! Cela ne serait pas équitable de se battre avec lui maintenant !

- Hin ! Si tu le dis ! En parlant de ça, ta technique est invincible ou quoi ?! Même avec sa force cette chimère n'a pas réussi à stopper cette attaque !

- Et elle n'est pas laide du tout ! Rajouta Yumichika.

- Cette technique a de grands points faibles ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je vous les révèle ! Et Yumichika, comment MA technique pourrait être laide ? Sincèrement ?

Mes chevilles vont bien, merci.

- Enfoiré ! me lança Ikkaku, renfrogné ! Il voulait connaître le secret de ma technique, non mais !

- C'est bon ! Allons-nous-en Ikkaku ! Laissons-le tranquille !

- Attends Yumichika ! J'ai à te parler ! Et en privé ! Dis-je en zyeutant Ikkaku, alias crâne brillant, qui semblait vouloir écouter la conversation… Et qui quitta la pièce face à mon regard inquisiteur.

- D'accord, que veux-tu ?

- Tu sais que je connais les secrets de tout le monde… Donc je connais les tiens.

- … D'accord… Et ? Dit Yumichika, son visage se fermant soudainement.

- En fait, je veux te demander pourquoi avec un Zanpakuto aussi puissant que le tien, tu ne pars pas dans une autre division pour exploiter tes capacités ?

- Parce que j'adore ma division ! Et en plus, il y a mes amis ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de la quitter et de les abandonner !

- Ne t'en fais pas je garderais le secret ! fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci…

Bon ! Et si je sortais ? Je commence à m'ennuyer ! Tss ! Ichigo ! Toujours à ruminer des pensées sombres ! Quel con celui-là !

**Chambre d'Hinamori : **

- Momo… C'est vrai, ce que tu m'as dit avant de t'évanouir ? M'aimes-tu vraiment ? Ressens-tu les mêmes choses que j'éprouve pour toi ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne me considérais que comme un enfant. Ou, est-ce juste ta façon d'exprimer le désespoir que t'as inspiré la trahison d'Aïzen ? Je sais bien que tu ne t'es toujours pas remise, je veux lui faire regretter les larmes que j'ai vu inonder ton visage ce jour-là… Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour affronter tes démons ? J'espère qu'après cela, tu iras mieux… Je ne supporte plus de voir ces cernes sur ton visage… Tes yeux gonflés et rougis par le désespoir me tuent de l'intérieur… Qui est-il pour oser te faire souffrir a ce point ? Je le considère comme un monstre pour ce qu'il t'a fait … La confiance que tu avais en lui était immense… La détruire d'un coup, comme ça, c'est insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois énormément souffrir… Tes questions restent sans réponses… Tout comme les miennes d'ailleurs… Peut-être que s'il ne t'avait pas fait souffrir autant je me poserais exactement les mêmes questions que toi… Il t'a manipulé… Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs… Je suis presque sûr que s'il t'avait proposé de partir avec lui, tu aurais accepté… Réveille-toi, Hinamori… J'ai besoin de réponses… Et j'essayerai de t'en donner aussi… Réveille-toi, je t'en prie… Momo.

**Dehors : **

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Neji ?

- Bah quoi ?! J'ai le droit de prendre l'air quand même !

- …

- ROOOOH ! T'es toujours en pleine dépression, à chaque fois que je te vois ! Espèce de saleté d'enfoiré de roux va !

- …

- Tu pourrais me répondre au moins ! *Le frappe*

- Aiiie ! Respecte tes aînés ! Mioche !

- Je ne les respecte pas quand c'est moi qui dois leur donner des leçons ! Parce que, normalement, c'est le contraire, imbécile !

- …

- Écoute ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Tout le monde doit se faire protéger ! Tout le monde je te dis ! Personne ne fait jamais d'erreurs, c'est impossible ! C'est de nos erreurs qu'on apprend tout ! Assure-toi juste de ne pas faire les mêmes fautes… Je ne dis pas que tu seras parfait à force ! Tout simplement parce que… les bêtises de l'être humain sont infinies. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits et ceux qui se disent l'être n'ont vraiment, vraiment, rien compris à la vie. Sans les erreurs, le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Rien ne nous dit si il aurait été meilleur… Ou pire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que personne ne peut être parfait ! Personne ne peut être assez fort pour ne pas avoir besoin de se faire aider. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est s'entraîner sans relâche pour essayer de protéger, plus qu'on se fera protéger ! Nous ne sommes et ne serons JAMAIS parfait ! Ne doute jamais de ça ! Personne ne peut réussir seul ! Personne ! Aussi fort soit-on, jamais, jamais je dis bien, nous ne pourrons réussir à être maître de notre destin, seul.

…

- Hin… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un morveux comme toi puisse faire d'aussi belles leçons de morales…

- *Le frappe* Sale con ! Tu gâches toute l'émotion la !

- AIIE ! Mais merci quand même…

- Ça fait toujours plaisir d'aider les gens qui en ont besoin !

- Mouais…

- Bon, allez ! Va au chevet de Rukia ! Elle va être triste si elle ne te trouve pas quand elle se réveillera !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Non mais tu comprends pas ou je rêve ?! Comment on peut être aussi bouché ! Elle ressent les mêmes sentiments que toi ! Ça se voit autant que tes cheveux !

- J'y vais mais je vais rester encore un peu ici…

- T'es vraiment désespérant…

- Ouais, dis-moi que toi, t'oserais faire ta déclaration, directement après l'avoir décider !

- Je l'ai déjà fait… La seule fois où je suis tombé amoureux, je l'ai fait.

- Laisse tomber !

- Bon ! Je dois aller chez Urahara !À plus !

- À plus…

**Chez Urahara :**

- Oh ! Inoue ! Que ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je, en entrant dans la pièce.

- KYAAAH ! Tu m'as fait peur Abaledo-Kun !

- Appelle-moi Neji ! Désolé mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Je m'entraînais, je viens de finir ! Et toi ?

- Bah le mec bizarre, Urahara, veut me parler…

- Ah ! D'accord !

- Écoute Inoue … Je suis au courant de ton amour pour Ichigo…

- *rougissement inquiétant* A-AH d'accord…

- Je vais te dire la vérité. Du monde d'où je viens beaucoup de gens qui regardent Bleach, le nom du manga dans lequel vous êtes représentés, ne t'aiment pas… Je ne faisais pas exception à la règle, mais bon, je te considère un peu plus comme une amie maintenant. C'est pour ça que je dois te dire quelque chose… Va lui avouer tes sentiments… C'est ta dernière chance.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- D'accord Abaledo-Kun… J'y vais… Merci.

- De rien, au revoir Inoue…

- Au revoir…

**Intervalle de 10 min dans lequel j'ai fait quelque chose que vous allez découvrir plus tard.**

- Ah ! Abaledo san !?

- Non c'est le pape ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux, sale scientifique dégénéré ?!

- En fait, c'est pour te dire que tu commences l'entraînement demain !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais déplacer !?

- Oui !

- Je veux t'étriper mais je n'ai pas le temps là !

- Ok ! À plus tard !

- A plus tard ! * je pars et il ne voit pas le petit sourire que j'ai avant de passer la porte*

- Ah là là ! J'aimerais bien qu'il s'occupe aussi de mes problèmes sentimentaux ! Mais il faut que je m'y fasse... moi et Yoruichi c'est impossible.

- KISUKE ?! hurla une voix féminine.

- AAAH ! Yoruichi, ma princesse ! Paniqua Urahara, éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

- C'est-c'est vrai tu m'aimes ?!

- * Le chapeau et l'éventail tombent * Oui…

À peine ce mot fut prononcé que Yoruichi l'embrassa passionnément. Kisuke fût tout d'abord surpris, mais il suivit rapidement, avec la même passion.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, ma princesse ?

- Le gosse m'a demandé de rester ici un peu pour attendre qu'il soit parti et de te donner ça !

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier où des mots avaient été écrits à la hâte.

- « Tu es tellement prévisible !»… C'est ce qu'il a écrit ! Quel garçon étonnant !

**Du côté d'Ichigo :**

- Kurosaki-Kun… ?

- Oh ! Salut, Inoue !

- Kurosaki-Kun, je dois te dire quelque chose !

- Euhh… D'accord, que ce que tu veux Inoue ?

- Eh bien c'est difficile à dire …

- Vas-y Inoue… l'encouragea-t-il.

- Je-je t'aime…

La réaction d'Ichigo ne se fit pas attendre. Il eut l'air très étonné de recevoir une déclaration avant de faire lui-même une déclaration. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand il s'entendit parler, machinalement, comme si tout son être lui dictait de dire exactement ces mots :

- Je suis désolé, Inoue… Mais pour moi tu n'es qu'une amie… Pas plus… Encore désolé… S'excusa-t-il.

- Je le sais, Kurosaki-Kun… Mais avant que je ne parte, réponds à une question s'il te plait… dit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Bien sûr… Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes Kuchiki-san ?

- … Je-je crois que oui…

- D'accord, au revoir, Kurosaki-Kun !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Ichigo lui attrapa le bras.

- Merci… Inoue… Je vais pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments à Rukia maintenant ! Tu m'en as donné le courage !

Ichigo se leva alors et alla courir vers la chambre de Rukia, un sourire aux lèvres… Inoue, elle, s'assit sur le banc qu'occupait Ichigo avant de partir, mit ses mains devant son visage et pleura… Pleura… Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'attraper et elle se blottit contre moi… En larmes… (Ça me dégoûte autant que vous… Beurk de la morve ! )

**POV Rukia : **

Raaaah ! C'est quoi, ce mal de tête ! Et pourquoi c'est humide sur mon front ! Ah oui je me souviens… J'ai essayé de protéger Ichigo au péril de ma vie… Purée, mes paupières sont si lourdes ! C'est… C'est une chambre de la quatrième division ? Je vis alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis à côté de mon lit… Ichigo ? Non, c'est Renji. Il est endormi et il semble, lui-aussi, légèrement blessé… Ca, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un ami ! Il ouvre les yeux en ronchonnant, ce qui me fait rire. Une fois qu'il voit que je suis réveillée, il sourit :

- Enfin réveillée, la belle au bois dormant !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça paysan !

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi, Rukia…

- Tu devrais savoir que je suis une battante non ?!

- RAAAH ! Toujours d'humeur à plaisanter celle-là !

- Haha ! Et toi, Renji, ça va ?

- Oui, l'adversaire que j'ai eu à combattre n'était pas très puissant… Je regrette, Rukia… je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps… J'aurais peut-être pu t'épargner d'avoir de telles blessures…

- C'est bon, Renji ! C'est à cause de mon incompétence que j'ai eu ces blessures ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir !

- Merci Rukia… Mais je dois te dire quelque chose… Au moins, si l'un de nous meurt, tu le sauras.

Il semble soudain très gêné, j'ai peur de savoir de quoi il veut me parler… Mes soupçons se confirmèrent alors quand il dit :

- Je-je t'aime, Rukia…

J'écarquillais les yeux. Ainsi donc, mes doutes étaient fondés… j'ai mal au cœur pour lui car, malheureusement, ce n'est pas réciproque :

- Renji… Je suis désolée… Mais je ne ressens que de la fraternité à ton égard… Excuse-moi…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… L'amour ne se commande pas… On ne sait jamais quand il peut venir… Mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'en faire part… Merci de m'avoir écouté…

- Renji…

Et il disparut en Shunpo… Je m'en voulais de lui avoir autant fait mal au cœur mais ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut mentir… Je m'attendais à ne plus avoir de visite, mais juste après que Renji soit parti, une tignasse rousse en bataille dépassa de la porte.

**POV neutre :**

- Rukia… dit le roux en entrant dans la pièce. Je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu te protéger… C'est toujours toi qui me protège… Et ce, en te faisant blesser … Je ne suis pas assez fort…

- Tais-toi, paysan ! C'est moi qui dois m'entraîner et perfectionner mes techniques ! C'est de ma faute si je suis blessée !

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu t'es faite blessée en essayant de me protéger … Si j'avais été assez fort, tu n'aurais pas cette blessure…

- C'est bon… Oublions… Ce n'est pas si grave, se résigna-t-elle.

- Rukia… Je- !

- STOP ! Si tu reviens là-dessus, je dégaine Sode no Shirayuki !

- D'accord, d'accord !

Un petit silence passa, dérangeant, puis :

- Au fait, Rukia… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Il s'assit alors tout près d'elle… Le cœur de Rukia se mit à battre plus fort :

- En fait c'est assez dur à dire… Je… Raaah je n'y arrive pas… Bon et puis merde ! C'est plus facile avec des gestes !

Et Ichigo embrassa Rukia, qui, choquée, resta immobile. Ichigo arrêta alors le baiser et se décida à dire :

- Je t'aime…

Il allait s'enfuir quand le bras de Rukia l'attrapa fermement ! Elle avait le regard dur…

- Tu t'enfuis alors !?

Puis elle le poussa vers elle ! Sa force stupéfia Ichigo et elle fit quelque chose que ce dernier n'aurait jamais soupçonné : Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Tout d'abord étonné, Ichigo prit part rapidement au baiser, avec passion et douceur. Lorsque Rukia s'écarta, elle souffla :

- Je t'aime aussi… Ichigo.

Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant précis! Ses sentiments pour elle étaient réciproques ! Il pensa qu'il devait remercier Neji pour l'avoir forcé à se déclarer mais ôta cette vite cette idée de sa tête et il embrassa a nouveau Rukia en s'allongent à côté d'elle, plus heureux que jamais.

**Du coté d'Hitsugaya :**

Hinamori commença à bouger, Toshiro ne savait que faire, paraître ne pas avoir entendu la déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite ou lui demander des réponses… Il opta pour la première hypothèse et Hinamori se réveilla presque immédiatement ! Lorsqu'elle vit que le capitaine au pouvoir givrants la veillait, elle rougit et pensa immédiatement à ce qu'elle avait dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et se demanda si il avait entendu sa déclaration ! Mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle pensa que non. Une part d'elle fut soulagée et une autre, déçue. Au moment où elle avait le courage de le lui dire il fallait qu'il n'entende pas ! C'est vraiment nul… Elle songea qu'elle n'en aura plus le courage avant au moins cent ans, mais, pour les Shinigami, ce n'est pas le temps qui manque !

- Enfin réveillée, Hinamori ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu avais quand même une blessure grave !

- Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci, Shiro-Kun !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

- Oh ! Désolé Shiro-Kun !

- … Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !?

- Oh… Une vielle habitude ! Haha ha !

- *se renfrognant* Grmmf !

_**C'est ainsi que se termina ce jour spécial… Dans la joie et le bonheur pour Ichigo et Rukia, dans la souffrance pour Inoue, dans le désespoir pour Hinamori et Renji, dans les doutes pour Matsumoto et Toshiro et dans le dégoût pour moi, en espérant que le Santen-Keshun d'Inoue permet aussi de nettoyer les vêtements !**_

_****_**J'ai faiiiiiiiiimmmmm ! Pourquoi j'ai oublié mes tomates TToTT (smiley du mec qui chiale pour ceux qui connaissent pas ;P) ?! Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ef ! Long bref, je sais xD ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :3 ! Si vous avez apprécié, vous savez quoi faire :P :  
**

**NOURRISSEZ L'AUTEUR ! (avec des reviews :3 P'is ça me remontera le moral U_u !)  
**

**Bon... J'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... Trop de guimauve à mon goût, mais je me suis forcé, pour les fans de romance u_U ! J'espère avoir été bon, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris de la guimauve (et sûrement la dernière, je déteste ça :S) !  
**

**Alors bon, je vous laisse, et pas de bande annonce pour ce chapitre, je suis désolé, j'ai trop de devoirs :S !  
**

**A+ et je souhaite une excellente continuation à tous et à toutes !  
**


	7. Entraînement au Kido avec Hinamori !

**Hey :D ! Salut tout le monde ! Bon, aujourd'hui, pas de bande annonce... Je suis surchargé de devoirs, et j'ai à peine trouvé le temps de publier ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et bonne continuation ! Et, promis, la prochaine fois, je trouverai le temps de vous faire cette bande annonce !**_  
_

_Raah… Le revoilà… Saleté de koala vert ! Et merde ! Y a aussi la chauve-souris rouge ! Mais où est mon AK-47 ?! AIE ! Vous vous calmez, saletés de bestioles ! Je m'en fous que tu t'appelles Boumbo, espèce de… koala ! Aie ! Mais c'est un vampire ou quoi cette chauve-souris ?! Lâche mon bras, Dracula ! Bangbo ? Je m'en fous, je t'appelle quand même Dracula ! Ah non mais ça va pas de me jeter des pierres comme ça ?! Des… pierres ?_

Je me réveillai en sursaut suite à la douleur qui vrilla mon crâne lorsqu'un objet non identifié vînt le percuter.

- AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

- ABALEDO-KUN ! Veux-tu cesser de dormir en classe ?! Tu veux faire comme les deux autres voyous ou quoi ! Tu t'endors en cours maintenant ! Ah là là ! Les génies d'aujourd'hui ! Il manquerait plus que tu n'ailles sécher les cours avec les « disparus » !

- Mais madame, vos cours sont trop barbants ! AAIIIIIEEEE !

- Répète ça encore une fois et je t'envoie chez le directeur ! Est-ce clair ?!

- Oui madame ! répondis-je à la hâte

- Bien… très bien ! dit l'institutrice, en reposant lentement la craie qu'elle tenait.

Je ne voulais plus recevoir de craie sur mon pauvre crâne endolori, et donc, je décidais de me tenir à carreau pour ce cours-ci, et, pour ce faire, j'appliquais ma technique préférée : Regarder la prof sans vraiment la voir, ni l'écouter, et ça marche ! A croire qu'ils ont jamais été jeunes, ces cons-là ! Alors comme toujours lorsque je suis en cours et que je m'emmerde, je réfléchis à mon programme de la journée. Bon, après les cours… Entraînement avec le con, alias le mec au bob : Urahara … Après, je passerai ma journée à emmerder ce pauvre Ichigo. D'ailleurs il est juste à une rangée à droite de moi. Me doutant déjà de ce qu'il faisait, je regarde quand même, lui accordant le bénéfice du doute.

Et j'avais raison… Il regarde encore Rukia rêveusement ! Et ce que je vis ensuite m'horrifia ! Elle lui lançait le même regard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?! On dirait des zombies ! Pour réveiller un peu ce crétin, je pris ma sarbacane, que j'ai soit dit en passant créé en cours d'SVT, mis une grosse boulette dedans, et la lui projetais de toutes mes forces. Bien évidemment, comme toujours avec Ichigo, la suite était imprévisible.

- AIIE ! cria Ichigo, après avoir reçu mon projectile, en se levant.

- RAAAHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui à tous gueuler comme des forcenés ! Ichigo ! Dehors ! hurla le professeur.

- Mais madame ! Neji m'a lancé une boulette de papier !

- Mais bien sûr que non Madame ! Il ment ! Je suivais tranquillement votre cours très intéressant ! Soit dit en passant, vous n'avez pas maigrie ? Vous rayonnez aujourd'hui ! Et d'ailleurs c'est navrant de te voir m'accuser à tort Ichigo ! As-tu une preuve KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN ? Dis-je en insistant tout particulièrement sur les dernières syllabes et, bien sûr, en arborant un magnifique sourire éclatant.

Ichigo me regarda d'un air horrifié et à travers son regard je pus lire facilement : « Tu le regretteras ». Et, d'un air arrogant, je lui renvoyais : « On verra bien ». L'institutrice me sourit :

- C'est bon, Neji, tu peux t'asseoir ! D'ailleurs, tu as bien raison, j'ai maigri !

Soudain, son expression changea littéralement et devint menaçante. J'étais étonné de voir à quelle vitesse elle pouvait changer de visage.

- Quand à toi, Kurosaki… Dehors !

Et il partit en me lançant un regard noir.

- Bien ! Maintenant que ce voyou est dehors, continuons la leçon !

Bah moi j'avais décroché au mot voyou et je me félicitais d'avoir réussi mon coup ! Cependant peu de temps après, je recommençais déjà à m'ennuyer… Et donc, je recommençais à rêvasser. Alors je parcourais la classe du regard, je vis des cheveux roux, et me dis : Inoue ! Elle m'a dégoûté ! Le pull que je venais d'acheter... elle me l'a… pourri ! Franchement moi et ma trop grande gentillesse ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'essayer de la consoler ! Elle me l'a bien rendu !

Sa morve s'est répandue à la vitesse d'un raz de marée sur mon tee-shirt flambant neuf ! Le noir et le vert ça ne fait pas, mais alors pas du tout bon ménage ! J'ai tout essayé ! Ariel, Tide et tous les produits chiants qui existent dans ce monde… Bien sûr pour payer les produits nettoyants, j'ai pris l'agent de poche de ce con d'Ichigo ! N'empêche… Sa cachette est si peu originale, mettre son argent sous son matelas !

Utiliser MON argent ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Et en plus c'était le seul pull qui me restait ! Maintenant, j'ai plus que ma tenue de lycéen ! Heureusement, j'aime bien le gris !

Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé avec mon pull ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Et bien d'accord ! Pour rire un peu, j 'ai demandé à Ichigo d'envoyer son Getsuga Tenshou ultime dessus, comme ça ne voulait pas partir, et, devinez quoi ? Il a rebondi ! Le Getsuga a rebondi ! Elle est faite en quoi cette fille ?

Comme le mec au bob m'emmerdait pour l'avoir je lui ai donné le tee-shirt imbibé de morve gluante, bougeant tellement qu'on penserait que ce truc était vivant pour qu'il effectue des expériences pour le moins douteuses… Il en fit une sorte de bouclier utilisable pendant les combats mais au moment où le Capitaine commandant entendit parler de cette… Chose monstrueuse et dégoûtante. Il interdit son utilisation car il en fût lui-même dégoûté... Ce qui déçu Inoue qui se sentit de nouveau inutile et qui avait passée toute sa journée à se moucher pour donner la substance visqueuse qu'elle produisait à Urahara.

- Abaledo-san ! Tu n'as pas entendu la sonnerie ? m'interpella Mizuiro.

- Quoi ?! Ça a déjà sonné ?! Eh bah me*** alors ! dis-je.

- Ton... niveau de langage m'étonnera toujours, Abaledo-san !

- Appelle-moi Neji, y a pas besoin d'être aussi poli, Mizuiro!

- D'accord, mais, dis-moi, où habites-tu ?

_AAAAAAAAH ! Il ne sait même pas que Rukia habite chez Ichigo ! Alors pour moi... S'il savait ! Vite ! Un mensonge ! Je me forçais à sourire et à garder mon sang froid tandis que mon cerveau allait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de trouver une solution qui me vînt d'un coup ! Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas y penser ?!_

- Bah, j'habite en dehors de la ville donc on ne pourra pas se voir en après les cours.

- Ah ! Justement, j'y vais là, en dehors de la ville, je t'accompagne ?

_Mais c'est qu'il est médium ce mec !_

- Non, parce que là j'ai mon entraînement de judo ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille ! A plus !

Et sans attendre de réponses de sa part je filais à toute vitesse vers la sortie du lycée que j'aime appeler « prison » ou « bahut ». Tandis que je courais à toute vitesse vers la maison d'Urahara, je croisais Ichigo qui reçut une belle tape sur la tête pour la simple et bonne raison de ne pas m'avoir interpellé avant Mizuiro. Je continuais à courir sans même me retourner pendant environ dix minutes et une fois arrivé devant la « baraque pourrie », je cognais Jinta qui était encore en train de martyriser la pauvre Ururu, et j'entrais sans même frapper à la porte. Je descendis à la « cave » et fermais précipitamment la trappe derrière moi.

- Alors gamin ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?! Se moqua Renji.

- De un : J'arrive quand je veux ! Et de deux : Fous-moi la paix, l'ananas !

- Répète un peu pour voir ?!

- En plus d'être un babouin aux poils rouge, il est sourd maintenant !?

- RAAAH !

Il sortit son Zanpakuto tandis que je me transformais en Shinigami. Il se lança sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante alors que je me préparais à contre attaquer. J'esquivai son attaque de justesse et je me préparais à le frapper mais, d'un coup j'entendis une voix :

_Pleure, Benihime_…

Sachant ce qui allait arriver, je me propulsais en arrière en prenant appui sur le visage de Renji tandis qu'une sorte de vague rouge traversait l'espace qu'on occupait quelques secondes avant.

- Non mais t'es malade le psychopathe ! hurlais-je, pris d'une colère sans nom.

- T'aurais pu nous tuer ! renchérit Renji.

Il fit un mini-sourire et remit son épée dans son fourreau pour le moins étrange et se cacha sous son éventail.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de sourire moi ! Affirmais-je, sous le coup de la colère.

- Et d'ailleurs, tu m'as écrasé le visage, sale gosse ! Rappela le babouin.

- Ouais mais je t'ai sauvé en faisant ça ! T'avais même pas vu le psychopathe lancer son attaque ! Eh bah ! Si c'est ça, le niveau d'un vice capitaine !

- On se calme, on se calme ! sourit Kisuke.

- Bon, on revient à l'entraînement ! Je dois battre ce con de Renji ?

- Hey !

- Non. Je t'ai concocté un entraînement bien spécial. Il durera longtemps je te préviens, ça ne se limitera pas à aujourd'hui. Quand tu seras libre, en fin de semaine, tu commenceras à huit-

- Onze, sinon je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec votre mer** ! l'interrompis-je.

- D'accord, d'accord ! De onze à vingt et une heure ! Bon, pour ton entraînement, nous allons tout d'abord t'initier au Kido… Cette jeune fille sera ton premier Sensei.

La « jeune fille » sortit de sa cachette et me dit timidement :

- B-B-Bonjour, je-je m'app-m'appelle Hinamori Momo. En-enchantée de fai-faire votre co-connaissance ! Articula-t-elle

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Salut ? Je m'appelle Neji Abaledo, enchanté. Et au fait, appelle-moi Neji, ou dégote-moi un surnom, **Hina-chan ! **

- Bien, Neji-kun.

- Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance je peux continuer ? dit le mec au bob.

- Ouais, t'as ma permission, sale dégénéré !

- Je n'en ai pas bes…

Un regard de ma part suffit à le faire taire.

- Gloups ! Euh… Après que Hinamori-chan t'aura enseignée les bases du Hado et du Bakudo, Rukia-san viendra t'initier au Kido de soin… Après cela, Tessaï-san, étant un ancien nécromancien viendra t'apprendre des techniques de Bakudo et de Kido beaucoup plus puissantes. Puis, Unohana-san viendra nous faire l'honneur de sa présence et t'apprendra à mieux utiliser le Kido de soin. Voilà la première étape…

- PREMIERE ?!

Le mec au bob ignora ma réflexion et continua sa tirade :

- Après nous t'initierons au maniement du Zanpakuto et ce sera sûrement à ce moment-là que tu libéreras ton deuxième Shikaï… Ton premier professeur sera Renji.

- PROFESSEUR !? Tu surestimes les babouins, psychopathe !

- Après ce sera Ichigo qui viendra t'aider puis… Attends, j'ai oublié ! Il faut que tu signes cette décharge !

- U-une dé-décharge !?

- Oui, tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

- Oh et puis je m'en fous !

J'arrachais la feuille des mains du mec au bob et je signais cette foutue décharge tandis qu'il souriait derrière son éventail.

- Tiens espèce de psychopathe !

- Pff… Quelle signature de merde ! souligna Renji.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Moi aussi !

- Bien, calmez-vous ! Ton dernier professeur pour le maniement des Zanpakuto sera… Zaraki Kenpachi !

- Cool, c'est tout ? Pourquoi tu restes figé, le mec au bob ? Tu pensais me faire peur ?

Voyant qu'il restait immobile je rajoutais :

- Ah bah c'est raté alors ! Moi je pense que ça va être marrant avec Kenpachi !

- Euuh… D'accord. Après ça, tu apprendras le combat au corps à corps avec Hisagi-san puis avec Soi fon et après avec Yoruichi. Et enfin, Yoruichi et moi te réserveront un entraînement bien spécial.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps tout ça ?!

- Ca dépend de ton rythme de travail… Mais de toute façon le temps n'a pas d'impact sur toi dans ce monde. Le temps est arrêté dans ton monde, ce qui veut dire que tes parents ne pourront pas savoir que tu as disparu, alors tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire de ce côté là, répliqua « Ura-kun ».

- Grmmf ! grognais-je n'ayant plus rien à dire suite à l'argument.

- Bon, Hinamori-san… Va commencer à t'entraîner au Kido avec lui.

- Bien, Urahara-san ! Viens, Ledo-chan !

_Elle n'a pas son pareil pour inventer des surnoms chiants, celle-là ! _

Ouais, ouais !

Quand nous eûmes enfin trouvés l'endroit parfait, je lui dis très franchement :

- Épargne moi la théorie! Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le Kido.

- Bah d'accord, alors essaye de matérialiser une boule de réiatsu dans tes mains.

- Euh… Et comment je fais ? _En plus, elle est super nulle comme professeur !_

- Bah, tu disais que tu connaissais déjà tout ce qui était en rapport avec le B.A.B.A !

- _Vipère !_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- On verra bien… Ledo-chan !

Je m'assis sur le sol en grommelant et je me vidais la tête de toute pensée, me focalisant sur le rythme de ma respiration. Tandis que je me concentrais, je sentais le réiatsu affluer dans mes veines. Je concentrai mon énergie dans mes mains et je sentis petit à petit quelque chose se former dans mes mains. J'ouvrai les yeux, impatient de découvrir le résultat mais ce que je vis me déçu au plus haut point. Une misérable et minuscule boule tremblotait entre mes mains et je découvris Hinamori qui arborait un air victorieux.

- Donc… Tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils ?

- Ouais ! C'était juste un essai ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y arriver !

Mais je commençais à désespérer après plusieurs essais tous plus décevants les uns que les autres… Et plus j'échouais, plus le sourire d'Hinamori s'élargissait.

- Alors… Tu n'es toujours pas arrivé à faire une chose aussi simple ? me lança-t-elle.

- Bah, déjà, avant de dire ça, essaye de le faire, toi !

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit… En deux secondes, chrono, elle y arriva… Sa boule de réiatsu était grande et ne tremblait pas. De toutes les boules d'énergie que j'avais matérialisé, aucune ne pourrait être comparée à celle-ci.

- Bon… D'accord, tu as gagné, espèce de vipère ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils…

- Plus fort je n'ai pas entendu !

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! criais-je.

- Parfait ! Imagine-toi en situation de combat, tu n'as plus tes Zanpakuto, tu es seul, tu pourrais mourir… et concentres-toi sur les émotions que tu ressentirais. Maintenant dirige ce flot d'émotions vers tes mains et jette toi sur ce rocher en imaginant que c'est l'ennemi.

- Tu fais tout ça quand tu matérialises une boule de réiatsu, toi ?

- Non, pour moi, c'est devenu tellement simple que juste au moment où je veux en matérialiser une, et bah y en a une dans mes mains ! Toi, c'est parce que t'es un débutant !

- Arrête de frimer…

- Bon ! Au lieu de discuter, essaye !

- D'accord !

Je me plaçai devant un énorme rocher en me concentrant et dès que je me sentis prêt, je me jetai dessus. Le résultat était satisfaisant et j'étais fier de moi mais Hinamori vint casser l'ambiance :

- Trop faible… Réessaye !

- Quoi ?! Comment ça !? Regarde le trou que ça a fait !

- Et regarde ce que moi j'arrive à faire !

Elle se plaça devant un rocher encore plus énorme que celui qui m'avait servi de cible et le réduisit en millier de gravats avec une seule boule d'énergie spirituelle. Je fis les yeux ronds, et me demandais comment elle avait fait, quand elle se décida à parler pour me sortir de ma stupéfaction.

- Maintenant, essaye d'éclater un rocher aussi gros !

Et à sa grande surprise, c'est ce que je fis, deux jours d'entraînement intensif plus tard. J'arrivais enfin à réaliser mon objectif qui au départ me semblait trop dur. Je progressais !

- Très bien… Tu y es arrivé plus vite que ce que je pensais, Ledo-chan.

- Et maintenant ? demandais-je, essoufflé.

- Nous allons passer… à l'apprentissage de techniques de Kido. Et je t'ai préparé… une sorte d'entraînement bien spécial.


	8. Entraînement au Kido ! Partie 2

**Précédemment :**

**_Comment faire le fayot, en dix leçons, par Neji Abaledo : _  
**

**_"- AIIE ! cria Ichigo, après avoir reçu mon projectile, en se levant._**

**_- RAAAHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui à tous gueuler comme des forcenés ! Ichigo ! Dehors ! hurla le professeur._**

**_- Mais madame ! Neji m'a lancé une boulette de papier !_**

**_- Mais bien sûr que non Madame ! Il ment ! Je suivais tranquillement votre cours très intéressant ! Soit dit en passant, vous n'avez pas maigrie ? Vous rayonnez aujourd'hui ! Et d'ailleurs c'est navrant de te voir m'accuser à tort Ichigo ! As-tu une preuve KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN ? Dis-je en insistant tout particulièrement sur les dernières syllabes et, bien sûr, en arborant un magnifique sourire éclatant."_**

**_Énerver Renji... qu'est-ce que c'est facile !_  
**

_**"- Alors gamin ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?! Se moqua Renji.**_

_**- De un : J'arrive quand je veux ! Et de deux : Fous-moi la paix, l'ananas !**_

_**- Répète un peu pour voir ?!**_

_**- En plus d'être un babouin aux poils rouge, il est sourd maintenant !?**_

_**- RAAAH !"**_

**Hum... le délire de l'auteur... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... ? Ah ! J'ai trouvé !  
**

**_Faut arrêter la fumette : _  
**

**___"Raah… Le revoilà… Saleté de koala vert ! Et merde ! Y a aussi la chauve-souris rouge ! Mais où est mon AK-47 ?! AIE ! Vous vous calmez, saletés de bestioles ! Je m'en fous que tu t'appelles Boumbo, espèce de… koala ! Aie ! Mais c'est un vampire ou quoi cette chauve-souris ?! Lâche mon bras, Dracula ! Bangbo ? Je m'en fous, je t'appelle quand même Dracula ! Ah non mais ça va pas de me jeter des pierres comme ça ?! Des… pierres ?"_**

_**- Neji ?  
**_

_**- Ouais, quoi ?  
**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu prends pour être aussi con ? Parce que là, c'est pas que de la drogue...  
**_

_**- Ta gueule. Je suis sensé être TOI dans le monde de Bleach, alors t'as même pas à parler là...  
**_

_**- Pourquoi je l'ai créé avec un tel répondant ?  
**_

_**- Ta gueule. **_**___  
_**

**Heey ! Salut tout le monde :D ! Bon, demain, contrôle d'histoire, mais une promesse est une promesse ! Et vous l'avez eu votre bande annonce ;P ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien, tout ça, tout ça, que vous aimerez le chapitre (y a intérêt xD !)... et que vous avez aimé la bande annonce :P ! Rendez-vous en bas ;P !  
**

**- Nous allons passer… à l'apprentissage de techniques de Kido. Et je t'ai préparé… une sorte d'entraînement bien spécial.**

- Haha ! Je le réussirai ! Et super facilement ! Je l'attends avec impatience, ton entraînement « spécial » ! dis-je, enorgueilli de par ma réussite récente.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Ledo-chan, dit-elle en pouffant dans sa main.

- Alors, ça vient cet entraînement ! Dis-je, impatient de commencer.

- Oui, mais, d'abord, tu dois apprendre à voler.

- Cool, mais comment je fais ?!

- En fait tu dois concentrer ton réiatsu sous tes pieds et t'imaginer que dans l'air, tu marches sur des sortes de planches et une fois cela fait tu dois sauter puis essayer de marcher puis courir. Et vu ton rythme, tu devrais apprendre à faire ça avant la fin de la journée !

- Bon je vais essayer mais au cas où je tombe, tu me rattrapes !

- Oui, oui bien sûr ! _Dans tes rêves !_

Bon… Concentrer son réiatsu sous ses pieds… C'est fait ! Imaginer que tu marches sur des plaques… C'est fait ! Prendre son élan ! Et… Sauter ! Une fois dans les airs, je mettais tout en pratique et je restais immobile. Je respirai lentement et ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Je me vis dans les airs, à environ quinze mètres du sol… Heureusement que j'ai plus le vertige depuis mes sept ans ! Je vis Hinamori me faire signe d'avancer. La peur refit surface, il y a des limites quand même !

Allez ! T'es un grand garçon, Neji ! Tu peux y arriver ! Imagine des plaques devant toi et lève un pied après l'autre, lentement… Un pas, deux pas, trois p… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH ! Je réussis à prendre en main mon courage et je me mis en position pour me réceptionner au sol et, ainsi, j'évitais une mort certaine. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol en même temps que la fureur et la colère me montèrent à la tête.

- Hinamori ! Tu devais me rattraper ! J'ai failli crever !

- Bah tu n'avais qu'à pas tomber ! Je t'ai dit d'imaginer des planches constituées de réiatsu devant toi ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté !

- N'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Ta responsabilité est de me protéger et toi tu restes immobile pendant que je hurle à la mort !

- Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée, non ?! Retourne t'entraîner ! Je suis toujours ta maîtresse à ce que je sache non ?! cria Hinamori.

Je partis grommeler dans mon coin tandis qu'Hinamori savourait sa victoire en faisant un petit sourire moqueur. Je fis comme elle me l'avait dit, et je retournai m'entraîner à contrecœur, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Une heure plus tard, après mon énième essai, j'arrivai à marcher lentement sur mes « plaques » de réiatsu instable. C'était une véritable réussite pour moi et j'en étais fier, même très fier. Mais maintenant venait le plus difficile… Courir sur mes plaques de réiatsu. D'abord je décidai de marcher jusqu'à arriver à créer des plaques inconsciemment, et aussi pour m'habituer à la sensation que cela procurait. Une demi-heure plus tard, je considérais avoir atteint mon objectif. Petit à petit, je réussissais à courir plus longtemps sans tomber. Puis, après ma millième chute, me semblait-il, j'arrivais à courir aussi vite et longtemps que je voulais, sans même tomber la moindre fois. Objectif, atteint !

- Maintenant que tu as réussi cet… « Exploit », tu dois essayer de faire la course avec moi dans les airs, et je te préviens que ça sera plus difficile, car on va faire des zigzags, nous n'allons pas courir tout droit, ok ? me lança Hina-chan.

- D'accord, mais tu le fais exprès de casser l'ambiance ?! T'as vraiment un don pour ça !

- Ledo-chan… Je vais faire abstraction de ce que tu viens de me reprocher, mais si tu me redis ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… Fais attention à te réveiller le matin en un seul morceau !

- Pff… Ce que t'es susceptible !

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on la fait cette course ?!

- Ouais, ouais… on y va ! Attends une seconde ! LE MEC AU BOB ! VIENS TOUT DE SUITE ICI !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda-t-il, essouflé.

- Viens te rendre utile pour la première fois de ta vie et fais-nous le compte à rebours ! On va jusqu'au rocher à trois-cents mètres là-bas !

- Oh vous faites une course ? Mais je m'en fi- D'accord, d'accord ! dit-il après le regard menaçant que je venais de lui lancer. Bon… Un… Deux… Trois… Partez !

Et la course effrénée débuta. Hinamori grâce au Kido envoya des boules de feu dans toutes les directions que nous fûmes obligés d'éviter en faisant des zigzags. Hinamori arriva la première au rocher en ayant sept secondes de plus que moi m'annonça Urahara. Cela me démoralisa plus qu'autre chose mais je décidai de continuer pour arriver à l'égaler. Et c'est ce que j'arrivai à faire quatre heures et demi plus tard … Il ne me restait plus que deux heures avant d'être enfin libre… J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir enfin me reposer dans le lit qu'il y avait au grenier d'Ichigo, qui j'espère, a laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Mais repassons à la course ! En fait je l'ai gagnée cette course !

Ce qui me semblait impossible au début… J'ai réussi à le faire. J'aurai bien aimé avoir un appareil photo sur le moment pour prendre l'expression d'Hinamori à ce moment-là ! C'était vraiment tordant et depuis elle ne fait plus trop sa maligne ! En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai enfin appris les bases je vais pouvoir passer à la période la plus intéressante de cet entraînement regorgeant de surprises. L'apprentissage de techniques de Kido ! J'aimerai bien commencer par la technique « Hado numéro trente-trois, flammes bleues de l'anéantissement (Sokatsui) » ! Puis après le « Bakudo numéro un, Entrave (Sai) » ! Comme Hinamori remarqua que je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'apprendre des techniques de Kido elle se décida à prendre la parole :

- Dois-je t'apprendre tout ce qui est théorique, avant de commencer ?

- Non, pas la peine, je connais déjà tout ! La preuve : La nécromancie est pratiquée par les Shinigami et cela peut être apparenté à de la magie. La nécromancie est aussi appelée Kido ou autrement dit, la voie du démon. Elle est cependant divisée en deux parties : Le Hado et le Bakudo. Le Hado est un sort offensif tandis que le Bakudo sert à emprisonner l'adversaire. Il existe quatre-vingt-dix-neuf sorts de Bakudo et de Hado. Le sort numéro un est le moins efficace tandis que le sort numéro quatre-vingt-dix-neuf est le plus efficace. Cela est valable dans les deux catégories. Cependant les puissants nécromanciens peuvent créer des techniques de Hado ou de Bakudo par eux même, récitais-je.

- Ouais, c'est bon, tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir, me dit Hinamori.

- Bon, maintenant on peut commencer ?!

- Oui. Je vais tout d'abord t'apprendre une technique de Hado : Hado numéro trente et un : Boulet rouge(Shakkaho) ! Tu sais déjà à quoi elle sert mais tu vas tout d'abord essayer avec l'incantation. Mais tout d'abord j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Comme tu as vraiment bien travaillé ces temps-ci nous avons décidés de te laisser partir plus tôt moi et Urahara-san et en plus te laisser demain de libre donc je vais juste t'écrire sur un papier les incantations et les recommandations pour effectuer les techniques de Kido que je t'apprendrai après-demain. Mais tu devras apprendre les incantations et les recommandations. D'ailleurs j'ai placé un sceau sur l'enveloppe contenant le papier où j'ai noté ce que tu devras apprendre… Tu ne pourras l'ouvrir que lorsque le moment sera venu ! Donc voilà ! Les techniques que tu devras apprendre seront :

v Hado numéro trente et un : Boulet rouge.

v Hado numéro trente-trois : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement.

v Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration.

v Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion.

v Bakudo numéro trente-neuf : Milles arcs de cercle.

- Ce seront celles que je t'enseignerais en tout cas ! Il y en a que j'ai créée et que je ne pourrai pas t'apprendre donc voilà ! Lorsque tu auras appris ces techniques, je ne serai plus ton Sensei !

- Et ce sera quand « le moment venu » ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Ledo-chan…

- Ok mais euh… Où est mon corps ?

- On l'a transporté dans ta chambre au grenier des Kurosaki ! Bon, tiens, je te la donne !

Elle me donna l'enveloppe en me faisant un petit sourire triste. Cela aurait dû m'alerter… Mais non, j'ai été bien trop naïf.

- Ok ! Bon, à plus tard ! dis-je, content de pouvoir enfin partir.

_Dix minutes plus tard :_

- A ton avis, il va survivre ? dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts.

- Je pense que non, mais il a des chances de réussir, dit quelqu'un aux cheveux blonds derrière son éventail.

Je courai sans interruption vers la maison d'Ichigo, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait gueuler parce que je l'avais fait sortir de la classe tout à l'heure, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas, j'étais très bon comédien et au cas où… J'improviserai ! Yes ! La fenêtre est ouverte ! Bon, j'entre comme si de rien n'était juste pour faire chier Ichigo qui justement m'attendait assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, le regard noir. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver il se leva et me lança hargneusement :

- Neji ! TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Et il se lança sur moi mais comme j'étais toujours sous ma forme de Shinigami, je passais par la fenêtre et restais dans l'air en le narguant.

- Haha ! Je t'ai dit que je ne le regretterai pas !

Pour Ichigo, ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et il prit la pilule de Kon, en plongeant la main dans la bouche de la pauvre peluche qui ne cessait de protester, et se transforma en Shinigami. Il sortit et vînt vers moi.

- Euh… A plus ?

Ainsi commença une course éreintante. En fin de compte, cet entraînement avait servi, j'essayai de lui faire faire des zigzags en évitant les grattes ciels mais il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Soudain j'entendis un cri de hollow ! Ça, ça devrait l'occuper. Je partis dans la direction de l'âme déchue et je laissai Ichigo s'en charger. Cela me fit gagner quelques secondes et je filai vers la maison des Kurosaki. Je sentais plusieurs Hollow apparaître pour se battre avec Ichigo. Au moins il se défoulera ! Ce qui fait qu'il sera moins énervé contre moi ! Mais bon… pauvres Hollow !

**Dix minutes plus tard :**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin arrivé, soupirais-je en me jetant sur mon lit !

Je réintégrais mon corps en soufflant un bon coup. Rukia était sortie avec Orihime, je les avais croisées pendant que je faisais la « course » avec ce crétin d'Ichigo. Yuzu, Karin et Isshin je ne savais pas où ils étaient par contre. Mais en tout cas, tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais tout seul, et j'en profitais pour fermer les yeux et savourer le silence environnant que je n'avais pu entendre depuis un moment, car la famille « Kurosaki » est la championne pour faire du bruit. Les ronflements d'Isshin parviennent jusqu'au grenier ! Je me demande comme l'illuminé et ses deux sœurs font pour dormir. Moi je ne dormais que chez Urahara depuis deux jours puisque je restais tard m'entraîner de mon propre chef, je suis quelqu'un de têtu et de perfectionniste. Quand j'ai un objectif, je fais tout pour l'atteindre !

Au fait comment ça se fait que je n'ai toujours pas vu Kon ! Il a dû partir draguer les filles … Mon pauvre Ichigo… Heureusement que tu n'as pas encore officialisé le fait que tu sois en couple avec Rukia… Ta réputation en aurait pris un plus gros coup que celui qu'elle est en train de se prendre en ce moment-même… Je restais à contempler le mur encore quelques minutes quand Ichigo finit par arriver. Il monta directement au grenier et je lui lançai :

- Eh bah ! T'es encore plus rancunier que moi, toi ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux jours, à part en cours, parce que je pionçais chez le mec au bob, et toi, tu fais que me gueuler dessus !

- Non mais t'as vu ce que t'as fait ! Le comportement c'est hyper important avec les profs ! Surtout avec celle-là !

- Rooh ! T'es sorti du cours pour la première fois de ta vie ou quoi !? Ce n'est pas si grave quand même ! Et puis là, le comportement … Je te signale que Kon est dans ton corps ! Et…

- ET ?!

- Il n'est pas à la maison !

- KKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il, avant de courir vers la fenêtre et d'essayer de repérer le réiatsu malveillant de Kon.

Une fois qu'il le repéra, il partit à toute vitesse en fulminant ! Et voilà le moment de silence est définitivement FINI !

- Pff… Ce qu'il m'énerve ce mec !

Je m'allongeai sur le lit en essayant de me calmer mais à peine eu-je fermer les yeux que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée. Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir était que… Au moins, j'aurais le silence et le calme cette fois… Et bien… Ce fût la… Ma première grande erreur.

**Chez Urahara, dans le labo :**

- Processus enclenché, ouverture du portail en cours… Téléportation du sujet d'expérience enclenchée… Compte à rebours avant la fin de l'expérience… Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Zero. Expérience réussite, émit un ordinateur géant.

- Et bien c'est une réussite ! Maintenant nous allons voir ce qu'il sait faire ! Ce cher Neji… Dit Urahara.

- On va voir s'il va vraiment réussir cet entraînement… Déjà, il faudrait qu'il pense à survivre. Déclara Hinamori.

- Seul l'avenir nous dira s'il est apte à survivre dans de telles conditions… Hinamori-san… Proféra le scientifique.

- Hmm… Il se réveille… Maintenant taisons-nous et voyons comment il va réagir à… La petite surprise que nous lui avons faite… Ordonna Hina-chan.

**Héhéhé ! Fin pleine de suspense, hein ? Fin, je pense... non ? xD Bref, reviews :3 ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! x) **

**Bonne continuation à tous et à toutes, et je vous dis à lundi prochain !  
**

**PS : La fic a bientôt 400 vues, merci à tout le monde :D !  
**

**Dans le prochain chapitre !  
**

**_Des femmes en colère ! _  
**

**_"- Oh Hinamori-san ! Neji veut nous dire quelque chose !_**

**_Une fois que la phrase que j'eus prononcée ait été entendu par Hinamori, elle se retourna lentement, très lentement avec une tête à faire fuir un troupeau d'hollow…_**

**_- Pauvre de moi… Et ce furent les dernières paroles que prononça Urahara Kisuke, ex capitaine de la douzième division… avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience !"_**

_**"- Kisuke ! Est-ce que ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrai ?!**_

_**- Ma petite princesse, bien sûr que non !**_

_**Les faux « sanglots » d'Hinamori redoublèrent d'intensité à cet instant précis et elle fit un sourire machiavélique au pauvre homme qui se demandait s'il allait ressortir vivant de cette pièce. Une aura sombre se forma autour de Yoruichi, Urahara laissa échapper un rire nerveux… Et à une vitesse étonnante, le pied de Yoruichi s'écrasa contre la face du pauvre scientifique qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un gémissement de douleur qu'un autre coup partit en direction de son bas-ventre. Les larmes de Kisuke lui montèrent aux yeux et vu le sourire sadique qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division, la fin de son supplice n'allait pas arriver de si tôt pour son plus grand malheur… et pour la deuxième fois de la journée… il pensa… « Pauvre de moi »."**_

**Bref, pauvre Urahara xD ! J'espère vous laisser l'eau à la bouche avec ça ! A+ ! Et un dernier truc =D :  
**

**_ENCORE DU SUSPENSE ! _  
**

**_"Le rouge envahissait mon champ de vision. Je me résignai… j'avais accepté de mourir. Je sentis plus que je vis le Céro annonciateur de ma mort arriver. Je fermai les yeux… un sourire aux lèvres."_**


	9. Seul au Hueco Mundo

**Précédemment : **

**Dresser Urahara, en trois leçons : **

_**"LE MEC AU BOB ! VIENS TOUT DE SUITE ICI !**_

_**- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda-t-il, essouflé.**_

_**- Viens jouer à la baballe ! Va la rattraper ! Allez ! ... Mais oui, que c'est un bon chien ! Oh le gentil chienchien à son papa ! Mais oui qu'il est gentil ! Va la rattraper ! Oui, encore ! Mais oui que c'est le bon Urahara à son papa, mais oui !"**_

_****_**Les antisèches sont nos amis (et pas les produits laitiers !) !  
**

**_"- Non, pas la peine, je connais déjà tout ! La preuve : La nécromancie est pratiquée par les Shinigami et cela peut être apparenté à de la magie. La nécromancie est aussi appelée Kido ou autrement dit, la voie du démon. Elle est cependant divisée en deux parties : Le Hado et le Bakudo. Le Hado est un sort offensif tandis que le Bakudo sert à emprisonner l'adversaire. Il existe quatre-vingt-dix-neuf sorts de Bakudo et de Hado. Le sort numéro un est le moins efficace tandis que le sort numéro quatre-vingt-dix-neuf est le plus efficace. Cela est valable dans les deux catégories. Cependant les puissants nécromanciens peuvent créer des techniques de Hado ou de Bakudo par eux même, récitais-je."_  
**

**__Hey ! NON ! LÂCHEZ CES TOMATES ! J'ai faim, moi :'( ! OUÏE ! Bon, ok, je m'excuse de le publier aussi tard :/ ! L'est pas très tard, mais je sais que j'ai l'habitude de le publier plus tôt ! En fait, mon excuse (pas très crédible, mais véridique xD), c'est que j'ai COMPLETEMENT oublié qu'on était lundi, et que je devais publier x) !  
**

**Alors, bon, le voilà, pas très bien corrigé, pas très bien présenté, mais le voilà ! xD  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez !  
**

Je me sentais mal, très mal… J'avais l'impression que mon estomac avait été ballotté dans tous les sens. J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement, et ce que je vis me terrifia… Une nuit noire, des dunes de sable, des arbres sans vie et une lune étrange qui d'ailleurs était la seule source de lumière présente. Ça me rappelait quelque chose… C'est… c'est le-le Hu-Hueco Mundo ! Le monde des Hollow ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, bon sang ! Je me levais à la hâte et m'apprêtais à dépoussiérer mes vêtements quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en tenue de Shinigami ! Je regardai autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres éléments étranges …

Et je fus servi ! Il y avait un gros sac à dos et une lettre, juste derrière moi ! Alors ça, si ce n'est pas bizarre… Je l'ouvrai en espérant y trouver une explication à ce qui m'était arrivé. La première chose que je vis fût une lampe torche, des sachets remplis de sandwiches et une enveloppe… Lorsque je pris l'enveloppe, je m'aperçus que c'était celle qu'Hinamori m'avait écrite. Le sceau qui figurait dessus n'y était plus et je pus donc l'ouvrir. Je sortis le papier qui était auparavant dans l'enveloppe et je commençais à lire.

Cher Ledo-chan

_Au moment où tu lis ce papier, tu dois être au Hueco Mundo. Je te conseille d'essayer de camoufler ton réiatsu si tu tiens à la vie. Au cours de ta lecture, et bien après. Mais bon… Tu cherches des réponses ? Et bien tu vas en avoir. Nous, moi (tu m'auras reconnu non ?) et Urahara, t'avons téléporté là-bas car c'est une sorte de test de survie pour toi. Tu es dans une zone où il n'y a que des Hollow de base et donc qui ne sont pas très dangereux si tu étais en possession de tous tes moyens. Un peu plus bas il y a toutes les instructions nécessaires pour que tu puisses apprendre certaines techniques qui t'aideront à survivre. Il faut que tu saches que tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même dans ce lieu maudit. Nous t'observons en ce moment même moi et Urahara-san qui t'a téléporté ici grâce à ses recherches toutes récentes qui permettent de faire sortir l'âme de quelqu'un du corps réceptacle et donc c'est ainsi que tu as été transformé en Shinigami contre ton gré. Nous avons envoyés une machine prendre ton corps humain et il est en lieu sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu réussis ton test tu pourras retourner dans ce monde. On a créé un portail et on t'a amené au Hueco Mundo. Bien… En fait pour revenir tu dois apprendre toutes les techniques de Kido que j'ai pensé que tu serais apte à comprendre et donc à maîtriser. Au dos de la feuille il y a des sceaux que tu devras détruire avec les techniques de Kido… Je t'expliquerai comment un peu plus tard. La liste et les instructions sont ci-dessous :_

_- Hado numéro trente et un : Boulet rouge. Cette technique crée une boule de feu rouge qui explose au contact de la cible… L'incantation est : « Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui __portez__ le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! » Tu dois concentrer ton réiatsu dans tes mains et essayer de l'imaginer rouge tout en récitant l'incantation. Après cela il faut que tu essayes de le propulser. Il faut, une fois que tu auras maîtrisé cette technique, que tu la lances sur le côté de la feuille où il y a les sceaux. Mais l'un des sceaux ne disparaîtra que si tu la maîtrise et que tu l'exécutes sans la moindre incantation. Si tu suis mes instructions à la lettre, tu remarqueras que l'un d'eux aura disparu._

_- Hado numéro trente-trois : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement. Cette technique crée un tir de feu bleu qui explose au contact de la cible. Elle est plus puissante et avec une zone d'effet plus large que Shakkaho. Mais bien_ _évidemment elle consomme plus de réiatsu que Shakkaho. Cette technique je l'ai maîtrisée il y a très peu de temps donc je n'ai pas trop d'instructions__à__te donner mais je vais essayer d'être claire. Au cas où tu maîtrises toutes les techniques sauf celle-là par __manque d'information je viendrai te chercher. Mais que si je vois que tu n'as aucune chance de réussir à l'exécuter. L'incantation est : « Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battements d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! ». Pour réussir à exécuter cette technique il faut que tu imagines ton réiatsu devenir brûlant, comme si tu avais des flammes dans les mains. Mais attention il faut que ce soit des flammes bleues. Un petit conseil imagine aussi que tes mains sont très chaudes mais que ce soit agréable et que ton corps est petit à petit réchauffé. Si tu réussis à maîtriser cette technique avec incantation, je ne viendrai pas te chercher et il faudra que tu arrives à l'exécuter sans incantation pour enlever un sceau ; de la même manière que pour Shakkaho…_

_- Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration. Cette technique a pour effet de créer un lasso de feu qui capture la cible. Avant et après la capture, sa trajectoire peut être contrôlée, il est aussi possible d'en fusionner plusieurs afin de maintenir plusieurs cibles ensembles. L'incantation est « Détruis-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévores ta propre gorge ! ». Tu n'as pas besoin de la maîtriser sans incantation celle-là. Tu as bien compris que le pilier pour réussir à exécuter une technique est l'imagination, non ? Et bien pour celle-ci tu n'as qu'à imaginer que ton réiatsu se change en lasso qui est entouré par des flammes rouges qui ne te brûlent pas puisque c'est TON réiatsu mais les ennemis que tu captures avec se font obligatoirement bruler avec puisque ce n'est pas le leur ! Il est possible de dessiner un symbole japonais avec tes mains pour amplifier la puissance de la technique mais c'est facultatif. Pour réussir à enlever un des sceaux, tu dois attraper la feuille avec ton lasso et la faire bouger à droite, puis à gauche… sur une longue distance ! Et n'oublies pas ! A droite PUIS à gauche ! L'ordre est très important !_

_- Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion. Cette technique a un effet similaire aux bombes à fumée ninja : explosion et beaucoup de fumée opaque. L'incantation m'est inconnue, j'en suis navrée… Mais je te conseille vivement de privilégier cette technique car elle pourrait t'aider à t'enfuir si un hollow particulièrement puissant vient essayer de te dévorer. Cette technique est assez simple à maîtriser en fait. Tu vois tes boules de réiatsu ? Tu n'as qu'à les imaginer devenir rouge et solide. Et tu imagines qu'il y a de la fumée rouge dans la boule. Pour détruire un sceau tu lances ta technique sur le côté où il y a les sceaux…_

_- Bakudo numéro trente-neuf : Milles arcs de cercle. Cette technique crée un bouclier circulaire par la rotation très rapide d'une barre d'énergie. Je ne connais pas l'incantation mains elle est simple à apprendre et en plus elle est efficace. Tu peux te protéger d'une attaque avec cette technique. Par exemple si un hollow va te donner un coup de poing que tu n'as plus le temps d'esquiver ; tu peux utiliser cette technique à condition de savoir l'exécuter rapidement… Je te conseille de passer du temps sur cette technique. Il faut que tu imagines que ton réiatsu devient une sorte de barre de la couleur que tu veux et qu'elle tourne automatiquement très rapidement. Elle s'exécute avec une main donc pour détruire un des sceaux, tu tiens la feuille dans une main et avec l'autre tu exécutes la technique. _

_Une fois que tu seras arrivé à maîtriser ces techniques et à briser les sceaux, tu seras immédiatement téléporté dans le laboratoire d'Urahara-san. N'oublie surtout pas que plus tu utilises de réiatsu plus les techniques seront puissantes…Les sachets de nourritures ont été fait pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils sont vidés leur contenu soit renouvelé donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour la nourriture. L'énergie de la lampe est aussi illimitée car les piles sont une invention d'Urahara et elles sont faites pour tenir un an et je ne pense pas que tu survivras tant de temps là-bas… Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'éloigner du lieu où tu es car les Hollow sont rares par là-bas et tu ferais mieux de rester à ton point de départ… Surtout pour t'entraîner car pour l'instant tu es vulnérable. Cette lettre est indestructible mais fait attention à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas avaler par un hollow. Car si un Hollow l'avale tu ne pourras la récupérer que si tu tues le Hollow l'ayant mangée. Et encore si c'était aussi simple… Après dix minutes l'enveloppe sera irrécupérable… Et le plus important ! Il y a une pilule qui est dans un sachet à part qui t'empêchera de dormir lorsque tu seras fatigué. De la même manière que pour la nourriture, à chaque fois que tu consommeras une pilule, une autre la remplacera aussitôt ! Je te souhaite bonne chance et j'espère que tu survivras mais ne l'oublie pas… Nous ne sommes que des observateurs et donc même si tu es en mauvaise posture contre un hollow et que tu risques de perdre… Nous ne pourrons pas t'aider. Tu es seul, ne l'oublie pas..._

_Cordialement, Hina-chan…_

- Et bah… Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait… Murmurais-je, résigné

Je pris la pilule empêchant de dormir et je l'avalai. Je m'allongeai sur la dune de sable où j'avais été téléporté et, toujours sous le choc je me mis à relire la lettre plusieurs fois d'affilé… Elle n'était pas bien joyeuse… Mais après avoir entendu un hurlement de hollow, loin au nord, je me dis que je n'avais point le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort. Et je me mis à apprendre par cœur les recommandations ainsi que les incantations. C'était un de mes points forts… Apprendre par cœur, c'est mon truc. Tant que ce n'est pas des maths ! Après un temps qui m'était inconnu, je me relevai…Ils auraient pu me donner une montre quand même ! Bien décidé à commencer j'établis une liste où figuraient mes priorités. Tout d'abord maîtriser le Hado numéro trente-trois : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement, puis le Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion, puis le Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration, puis le Hado numéro trente et un : Boulet rouge et enfin le Bakudo numéro trente-neuf : Milles arcs de cercle… Et après je retourne à la maison… Franchement tout ce que je peux faire pour un monde parallèle ! Bon allons- y ! Mais d'abord je vais apprendre à mieux utiliser mon réiatsu ! Allez, une sphère de réiatsu dans chaque main !

Je concentrai du réiatsu dans chacune de mes mains mais rien n'apparût, à part une minuscule boule dans mes mains. Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose mais là… c'était… Navrant ? Je réessayai plusieurs fois d'affilée sans avoir de meilleur résultat. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'essayai les petites sphères de réiatsu commençaient à grandir… Doucement mais sûrement. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la croissance des petites boules de réiatsu s'arrêta. Et elles n'étaient toujours pas bien grosses. Je me dis soudainement que si je n'arrivais pas à faire ça comment pourrais-je espérer un jour maîtriser une technique de Kido, quelle qu'elle soit ? Une fois que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je sentis vaguement quelque chose se briser en moi, comme si un sceau avait été détruit, petit à petit je sentis le réiatsu affluer dans mes veines, comme si depuis que cette chose s'était brisée en moi elle avait libérée de l'énergie spirituelle. Et là seulement là les boules de réiatsu grandirent jusqu'à atteindre une taille plus qu'impressionnante l'une comme l'autre ! Mais ayant peur que mon réiatsu n'attire des hollow, je réussis difficilement à contenir mon énergie spirituelle grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Heureux, je me laissai tomber sur le sol en me disant que je pouvais réussir en fin de compte ! Je m'octroyais une petite pause bien méritée, puis pressé d'apprendre une technique de Kido je me levai rapidement. Bon allez ! Je vais commencer par essayer de transformer mon réiatsu en flammes ! Je fermai les yeux, levai la main à l'horizontal et me concentrai pour matérialiser une sphère de réiatsu assez grosse puis j'imaginais une chaleur réconfortante me chatouiller la main et réchauffer confortablement mon corps. J'ouvrais les yeux mais à peine cela fait, la petite flamme que j'avais aperçue entre mes mains disparu… Hmmmf…. Cela serait mieux si je pouvais garder les flammes dans mes mains plus longtemps non ? Donc j'essayai encore plusieurs fois d'affilée jusqu'à être fier du résultat. Maintenant, passons à la partie la plus dure, l'exécuter entièrement pour cette fois. Je me concentrai à faire de mon réiatsu des flammes puis je récitai l'incantation j'ouvrai les yeux et je visai une des dunes de sable qui explosa soudainement dans un fracas pas possible… Au moins je la maîtrisai avec l'incantation maintenant… Manque plus qu'à la maîtriser sans… Cette fois j'essayai sans réciter l'incantation et ce fût beaucoup plus dur que prévu ! J'avais beau essayer encore et encore mais les flammes disparaissaient toujours au moment où j'ouvrais les yeux. Je réitérai l'action plusieurs fois de suite mais rien à faire, le résultat était toujours le même… Rien n'y faisait… J'échouai à chaque fois… Bon… Peut-être que le problème vient de ma puissance spirituelle donc je vais essayer de méditer pour accroitre ma puissance spirituelle. Je m'asseyais dans la position du lotus et essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit et je me concentrai pour faire apparaître une aura de puissance spirituelle autour de mon corps. J'essayai de renforcer mon aura petit à petit tout en gardant entièrement le contrôle de mon énergie pour ne pas attirer d'hollow… Une fois que je sentis que mes pouvoirs étaient assez puissants pour utiliser une technique puis, sans incantation, j'essayai d'exécuter la technique bien plus difficile à maîtriser que ce que je pensais… Cette fois je réussis mais pour moi c'était réussi à moitié car ça avait été très faible… Il fallait que j'augmente ma puissance et ma rapidité… L'entraînement allait être bien plus complexe et long que ce que je prévoyais… Je m'exerçais encore plusieurs heures pour m'habituer à utiliser ma puissance spirituelle et donc ainsi réussir à me concentrer bien plus rapidement… La puissance était encore très faible mais j'essayai au moins de briser le sceau… Je penserais à me perfectionner plus tard ! Et c'est sur cette résolution que je sortis la feuille qui me servira à partir de cet endroit étrange…

- - Hado numéro trente-trois : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement ! Dis-je en visant la feuille.

Juste après que ma technique heurte la feuille j'entendis un bruit me faisant penser à un verre qui se casse et en regardant la feuille je constatai que l'un des cinq sceaux avait disparu ! Je poussai un hurlement de victoire et… Sachant que Hinamori et Urahara m'observaient je leur dis :

- Tu vois Hinamori ! Ce n'est pas si dur que ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi t'as mis des mois à maîtriser cette technique désespérément simple !

_**Loin de là… Dans le monde des humains, magasin d'Urahara…**_

- Hinamori-san ! La-LACHE-MOI J'ÉTOUFFE ! Pleurnicha le mec au bob

- Oh ! Pardon ! J'ai soudain eu envie d'étriper quelqu'un !

- Pauvre de moi ! Murmura Urahara

- Pardon ? Demanda Hinamori avec un rictus effrayant

- Non rien !

- Je préfère !

- Oh Hinamori-san ! Neji veut nous dire quelque chose !

Une fois que la phrase que j'eus prononcée ait été entendu par Hinamori, elle se retourna lentement, très lentement avec une tête à faire fuir un troupeau d'hollow…

- _**Pauvre de moi… **_Et ce furent les dernières paroles que prononça Urahara Kisuke, ex capitaine de la douzième division… avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience !

Entre temps, je m'étais déplacé, car je voulais savoir si on pouvait apercevoir Las Noches d'ici. Mais non, je pouvais pas ! Soudain, je sentis que mes paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté, et oui j'avais tout planifié, j'éclatais d'un rire bruyant ! Mais mon petit rire me resta en travers de la gorge quand je vis un hollow devant moi… C'était un Hollow volant de base… La peur avait envahie toutes les particules de mon être. Je ne pensais plus… Ou sinon juste à la peur qui m'habitait… j'avais perdu tout mes moyens… j'étais vraiment terrifié… je regardais son trou béant à la poitrine qui faisait de lui un hollow. Il n'avait plus de cœur… Il ne pensait pas lui… Il agissait, il ne songeait qu'à remplir le vide en lui… son seul objectif était de manger tous ce qu'il pouvait afin de grandir et d'évoluer. Je… Je n'ai pas mes Zanpakuto ! Je les ai mis dans le sac ! Pour moi dorénavant c'était un animal, un animal qui pensait que le monde n'était qu'une jungle immense. La loi du plus fort… c'était ce qui était inculqué dans son cerveau… Après tout il ne faisait que survivre… Même si pour cela il devait tuer… Il me regardait fixement de son regard vide… Mais à quoi je pensais ! J'ai les moyens de le faire revenir à la normale ! Lui aussi il a le droit de vivre normalement ! Je devais le « tuer » ! Une fois que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, mon regard devint flamboyant et déterminé… Pour le hollow c'était le signal de départ ! Il poussa un hurlement et se lança sur moi avec hargne. J'esquivai et je lui donnais un coup de pied sur le masque qui ne se fractura même pas… Ils sont plus forts que ce que je pensais ! Il darda son regard malveillant sur moi tandis que je sautais en arrière en concentrant du réiatsu dans mes mains. Je fis apparaître deux sphères de réiatsu d'une taille moyenne tandis que lui, chargeait à nouveau. J'esquivai une nouvelle fois et je lançai mon bras en direction de son aile de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voler à nouveau, mais il se retourna et mon bras traversa le trou au niveau de sa poitrine ! Hou la ! Ça c'est mauvais pour moi ! Le hollow rugit brusquement et me chargea violemment. Je me sentis projeté en arrière tout en ressentant une violente douleur au niveau du torse. Mon vol plané s'arrêta au moment où j'heurtais du dos une grande dune de sable. Le hollow se remit à voler avec un regard cruel. C'était moi la proie. Mes jambes ne veulent plus fonctionner. J'avais beau essayer, rien à faire. Je suis coincé. En le voyant prêt à charger, je me mis à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. L'adrénaline aidant. Soudain j'eu une idée ! Comment j'avais pu ne pas penser directement à ça ! Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter, paralysées par la peur ! Et alors ?! Je levai les mains vers le hollow qui se mit à voler à une vitesse surprenante vers moi. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je sentis la puissance spirituelle affluer dans mes veines. J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux qui étaient passés du marron clair au blanc. Je concentrai toute ma puissance dans mes mains et je hurlai :

- Hado numéro trente trois : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement !

Le Hollow reçut la technique de Kido de plein fouet. J'espérai de tout mon cœur que ça avait suffit. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste. J'étais épuisé. La fumée provoquée par l'explosion due à la technique de Kido que j'avais lancée se dissipa lentement… Laissant entrevoir une forme étrange. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. La peur occupait toute mes pensées. Le hollow ressortit lentement, blessé mais vivant. Il franchit les derniers mètres nous séparant. Il ouvrit la gueule. Ses crocs étaient énormes. Bizarrement, je sentais une odeur étrange. Une odeur amère qui me rendit aussitôt triste. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais peur, mais était-ce la seule raison ? Je savais bien que non. Je ressentais la douleur infinie que cette âme en peine éprouvait. Il me regarda de ses yeux rouges sang. Je soutins son regard et brusquement il commença à disparaître, lentement… Molécule par molécule. Les larmes redescendirent. Je me sentais étrangement apaisé. Je n'éprouvais plus ni douleur, ni tristesse. Je fermai les yeux et je restai allongé jusqu'à ce que mes forces reviennent petit à petit. Je me levais lentement… Mes jambes tremblaient. J'époussetai légèrement ma tenue, de peur de tomber à la renverse. Je marchai lentement vers l'endroit où il y avait mes affaires. Un pas après l'autre. Une fois arrivé, je sortis de mon sac quelques sandwich et dévorai le contenu d'un sac en quelques minutes. De nouveaux sandwiches apparurent et estimant que j'étais rassasié je pris de l'eau. Ils n'auraient pas pu me donner du Coca ! Quel radin cet Urahara ! Je le tuerai bien ce c** là ! J'espère qu'il va mal là ! Je ne me doutais pas qu'à ce moment là que c'était réellement le cas !

_**Dans la salle de surveillance du magasin Urahara :**_

- Ha, ha ! Kisuke Urahara ! Que fais-tu seul dans une pièce très étroite avec une jeune fille innocente !? hurla une voix emplie de rage non contenue.

- Euh, ma princes…

- Yoru-Yoruichi ! C'est un pervers ! Il a essayé de me tripoter ! pleurnicha la petite Hinamori en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

- Kisuke ! Est-ce que ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrai ?!

- Ma petite princesse, bien sûr que non !

Les faux « sanglots » d'Hinamori redoublèrent d'intensité à cet instant précis et elle fit un sourire machiavélique au pauvre homme qui se demandait s'il allait ressortir vivant de cette pièce. Une aura sombre se forma autour de Yoruichi, Urahara laissa échapper un rire nerveux… Et à une vitesse étonnante, le pied de Yoruichi s'écrasa contre la face du pauvre scientifique qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un gémissement de douleur qu'un autre coup partit en direction de son bas-ventre. Les larmes de Kisuke lui montèrent aux yeux et vu le sourire sadique qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division, la fin de son supplice n'allait pas arriver de si tôt pour son plus grand malheur… et pour la deuxième fois de la journée… il pensa… _**« Pauvre de moi »**_.

Bon… je vais mieux maintenant. Mon réiatsu s'est à peu près rechargé donc je peux recommencer l'entraînement… Purée, pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ces conneries ! Mais il y a quand même un bon côté… ce n'est pas banal… et c'est ce que je voulais au fond… sortir de l'ordinaire. Qui n'en rêve pas en fait ? C'est une chance que je peux saisir ! Et je ne veux pas du tout la gâcher ! Bon… Maintenant passons au Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion… Alors… Bon d'abord, faire apparaître deux boules de réiatsu ! Puis les rendre rouge… c'est fait ! Maintenant, c'est le plus dur qui arrive… Il faut que je transforme leur nature ! Là pour l'instant je ne sens pas de poids sur mes mains, il faut que j'en sente… j'essaye d'imaginer que j'ai deux boules de verre rouge dans mes mains. Je sens du poids dans mes mains ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre de la fumée rouge homogène dans les boules de « verre ». Tout d'abord, je les remplis de réiatsu. Je le transforme de façon à ce qu'il soit rouge… et enfin… je transforme mon réiatsu en fumée ! C'est plus dur que ce que je pensais en tout cas ! Lorsque je sentis que le moment était venu, je hurlais :

- Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion !

Je jetais mes boules de réiatsu sur les dunes de sables et de la fumée rouge opaque remplit tout l'espace. J'en étais assez fier. Il me manquait un petit peu d'entraînement mais c'est tout ! Je continuai à m'exercer encore une heure ou deux puis je remarquai que je m'étais énormément habitué et il ne me fallait qu'une dizaine de seconde pour exécuter la technique désormais ! Je sortis la feuille des sceaux de mon sac à dos et j'exécutai la technique de Kido puis je la lançai sur la feuille de papier et j'entendis le sceau se briser. C'était un bruit très caractéristique, un bruit fascinant, aigu et en même temps doux. Mais bon au lieu de penser au bruit que ça fait quand y'a un sceau qui se brise, je ferai mieux de manger un bon coup ! Je sortis plusieurs sandwiches de leur paquet et je les dévorai en un rien de temps. Puis je décidai de me remettre au travail et je me relevai à contre cœur. Maintenant il faut que je passe au Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration ! Bon… J'ai le droit de la maîtriser avec l'incantation celle-là ! D'abord, concentrai deux boules de réiatsu dans mes mains… puis je rejoignais mes mains et m'efforçai de tisser un lien entre les deux boules de réiatsu et puis je séparai mes mains. Mes boules de réiatsu étaient désormais reliées. Je faisais devenir rouge le « lasso »… puis je transformai sa nature de façon à ce qu'il soit fait de feu… C'est fait ! Maintenant… l'incantation !

- _«_Détruis-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévores ta propre gorge ! » Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration !

Je lançai le lasso sur mon sac à dos puis je le faisais bouger de gauche à droite et je le maintenais immobile dans l'air le plus longtemps possible tout en concentrai tout mon réiatsu dans le centre du « lasso » de façon à ce que le sac ne brûle pas. Lorsque je sentis que j'allais le sac, je désactivai lentement la technique pour que le sac ne fasse pas une chute vertigineuse ! Je continuai à m'exercer une demi-heure puis lorsque je fus satisfait de mes performances, je souris et j'essayai cette fois sans incantation. C'était beaucoup plus difficile mais comme j'avais réussi presque tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent, je me sentais prêt à soulever des montagnes. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à maîtriser la technique sans incantation mais pour la perfectionner, je me devais de continuer à m'exercer… Et une heure plus tard je la maîtrisais parfaitement et je me disais cet entraînement m'avait servi en fin de compte ! J'exécutai la technique sur la feuille et je la fis bouger de droite à gauche sur une longue distance puis je la reposai, et j'entendis le son du sceau qui se brise ! Plus que deux techniques à apprendre ! Je remis la feuille dans mon sac avec entrain. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Puis je sentis un regard sur mon dos, je me retournais, lentement, trop lentement. Un hurlement bestial déchira le silence du Hueco Mundo. Je sentis un coup arriver et j'eus l'impression que le choc m'avait brisés un bon nombre de mes os. Je n'avais pas peur… je n'avais pas mal. J'avais senti une odeur. Une odeur légèrement sucrée… douce et discrète… mais pourtant tellement présente dans l'atmosphère… je savais quelle était cette odeur. C'était… l'odeur de la mort. Je sentis un courant d'air froid passer et je fermai les yeux. J'étais conscient de ce qui allait sans aucun doute m'arriver. Je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais pas mal. Je me sentais… apaisé ? J'avais l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau m'avait été retiré des épaules. Je ré-ouvris les yeux machinalement. Je vis un Menos Grande préparer son Céro. Le rouge envahissait mon champ de vision. Je me résignai… j'avais accepté de mourir. Je sentis plus que je vis le Céro annonciateur de ma mort arriver. Je fermai les yeux… un sourire aux lèvres.

**Ah... ce que j'aime cette fin x) ! LÂCHEZ CES TOMATES ! Et en plus, y a pas de bande annonce, ça révélerait trop de trucs sur le prochain chapitre :3 !**

**AH NON ! PAS MON AK-47 ! PAS MON AK-47, J'AI DIS !  
**

**Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez, soyez pas frustrés, c'est que dans une semaine :3 !  
**

**Bonne continuation, tout le monde :D !  
**


	10. Seul au Hueco Mundo Partie 2

**Précédemment : **

_**ATTENTION ! FEMMES EN COLÈRE !  
**_

_**"Une fois que la phrase que j'eus prononcée ait été entendu par Hinamori, elle se retourna lentement, très lentement avec une tête à faire fuir un troupeau d'hollow…**_

_**- Pauvre de moi… Et ce furent les dernières paroles que prononça Urahara Kisuke, ex capitaine de la douzième division… avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience !"**_

_**"- Ha, ha ! Kisuke Urahara ! Que fais-tu seul dans une pièce très étroite avec une jeune fille innocente !? hurla une voix emplie de rage non contenue.**_

_**- Euh, ma princes…**_

_**- Yoru-Yoruichi ! C'est un pervers ! Il a essayé de me tripoter ! pleurnicha la petite Hinamori en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.**_

_**- Kisuke ! Est-ce que ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrai ?!**_

_**- Ma petite princesse, bien sûr que non !**_

_**Les faux « sanglots » d'Hinamori redoublèrent d'intensité à cet instant précis et elle fit un sourire machiavélique au pauvre homme qui se demandait s'il allait ressortir vivant de cette pièce. Une aura sombre se forma autour de Yoruichi, Urahara laissa échapper un rire nerveux… Et à une vitesse étonnante, le pied de Yoruichi s'écrasa contre la face du pauvre scientifique qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un gémissement de douleur qu'un autre coup partit en direction de son bas-ventre. Les larmes de Kisuke lui montèrent aux yeux et vu le sourire sadique qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division, la fin de son supplice n'allait pas arriver de si tôt pour son plus grand malheur… et pour la deuxième fois de la journée… il pensa… « Pauvre de moi »."**_

_**Hum. Pauvre de lui, en effet.  
**_

_**DU SUSPENSE !  
**_

_**"Je vis un Menos Grande préparer son Céro. Le rouge envahissait mon champ de vision. Je me résignai… j'avais accepté de mourir. Je sentis plus que je vis le Céro annonciateur de ma mort arriver. Je fermai les yeux… un sourire aux lèvres."**_

_**Big Délire.  
**_

_**"J'avais senti une odeur. Une odeur légèrement sucrée… douce et discrète… mais pourtant tellement présente dans l'atmosphère… Hum... légèrement musquée, parfum pour femme... Dior ? Bon, c'était pas du Axe, c'était sûr... Amor-Amor ? Bref. C'est quoi ce putain de parfum !"  
**_

_****_**Heeeeeeeeeey ! Salut :D ! Voilà THE chapitre ! Je n'en suis pas peu fier :3 ! J'espère que vous allez bien tralali-tralala ! Bonne lecture :D ! Rendez-vous en bas !**

Un_ grand couloir. C'est ce qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous mes yeux. Je n'en voyais pas du tout la fin. Il me paraissait d'une longueur infinie. Sans l'avoir commandé à mon corps, mes pieds marchaient, lentement mais sûrement. Je me sentais paisible, heureux et béat. _

_J'avançais. Sans me soucier d'où j'allais. J'avançais. Un sentiment désagréable se forma au creux de mon ventre. _

_J'avançais. Le bruit de mes pas résonnait sur le sol… **Toc, toc, toc, toc…** Je me rendis compte que je n'entendais pas ces bruits, quelques minutes auparavant. _

_J'avançais. Mes pieds semblaient agir eux même. Je voulais arrêter… Mais… J'avançais. Je fus pris de panique et me rendit soudain compte que je n'arrivais pas à crier. _

_J'avançais. Je voulus prendre une grande goulée d'air. Mais je me rendis compte que je ne respirais… **plus.** Une seule question me venait à l'esprit. Tout mon être hurlait cette simple phrase. Ma bouche s'ouvrît d'elle-même. La parole sembla me revenir d'un coup et… D'une voix brisée, je me demandai :_

- _Suis-je… __Mort_ _? _

_Le monde s'ouvrît alors sous mes pieds, comme si le fait d'avoir simplement prononcé cette phrase faisait de moi quelqu'un d'inacceptable en ce lieu. J'entendis le dernier de mes pas sur ce sol blanc. Je tombais. _

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai brusquement du lit sur lequel je dormais il y a peu. Je pris une grande goulée d'air pour m'empêcher d'hurler. Je regardai alors autour de moi. J'étais dans une petite cabane, construite de bois mort, avec pour seul lit, celui sur lequel je dormais. J'essayai de me lever du lit mais je ressentis soudain une douleur intense au niveau de mon torse.

Je remarquai alors qu'il avait été maladroitement bandé. Je me rallongeai aussitôt, me demandant qui avait bien pu me sauver et comment j'avais pu survivre à ce céro lancé par un Menos Grande. Visiblement, quelqu'un m'avait amené ici, je trouvais une tasse remplie de tisane posée sur la commode située à coté de mon lit. Je la pris et la bus. Je me sentais tout de suite en meilleur forme.

Mais je détestais, _vraiment_, les tisanes… J'attendis alors la personne qui m'avait sauvé. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute de qui c'était. Je fis alors une petite sieste et je fus réveillé par le bruit que faisait quelqu'un en essayant de faire du thé. Visiblement, il était _VRAIMENT_ nul en cuisine… Un ricanement me sortit de la gorge et mon sauveur se tourna alors, me montrant ainsi enfin son visage qui m'était vaguement familier. Ça y est ! Je me souviens ! Il…

- Je m'appelle Ashido Kano. Enchanté.

- Neji Abaledo. De même. Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé de ce Menos Grande ?

- Oui, je passais par hasard et j'ai réussi à contrer le céro au moment ou il allait te toucher.

- D'accord, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauvé. Juste une chose, je déteste être vouvoyé et vouvoyer les gens. Donc, pas de ça entre nous.

- Euh… D'accord, répondit Ashido, déstabilisé.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et lançais spontanément, sans aucun tact :

- Alors, vas-y, raconte ton histoire. Je te raconterai la mienne ensuite !

Son visage se ferma soudain, il attrapa un masque fissuré et le déposa sur son visage. Il répliqua :

- Cela ne te regarde pas. La seule réponse que je peux te donner est que je fais mon travail, ici comme ailleurs.

- Bof ! Pas grave je la connais déjà ! C'était juste pour faire un peu la conversation ! T'en a pas du en avoir beaucoup depuis que tes _coéquipiers_ ont été tués. Dis-je, complètement conscient de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

- C-comment connaîtrais-tu mon histoire, je ne te l'ai pas raconté. La seule personne qui est au courant, et qui est encore vivante est… **elle.**

- Kuchiki Rukia, je sais. Ne lui en veux pas. Je sais qu'elle a fait de son mieux. Elle m'avait raconté des choses à ton sujet. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de te faire revenir dans ce monde en parlant au Capitaine Commandant qui n'a pas retrouvé ton dossier de Shinigami et donc… Si elle t'avait amené, ça aurait été illégal et elle se serait fait exécuter. Et toi aussi. Maintenant, je vais te raconter mon histoire qui semble t'intriguer. Je n'appartiens ni au monde des Shinigami, ni au monde des humains, ni à ce monde ci. Je viens d'une dimension parallèle où toutes les aventures que vit Ichigo Kurosaki sont retranscrites sur papier, en tant que manga. J'ai lu ce manga et vu les épisodes. Je connais donc les secrets et les histoires qui concernent les amis de cet illuminé. Maintenant, un certain scientifique a remarqué que ma quantité de réiatsu est incroyable et je subis donc un entraînement. J'ai été envoyé par surprise ici pour perfectionner mes techniques de Kido. Après tout, quand il s'agit de survivre, on apprend plus vite… Mais je jure de me venger ! J'ai appris trois des cinq techniques que j'étais obligé de connaître pour sortir d'ici. Mais bon, j'ai failli être tué et tu m'as sauvé ! Donc encore merci !

- De rien. Quelles techniques de Kido dois-tu apprendre ?

- Oh ! Bah j'ai maîtrisé celles-ci : Hado numéro trente-deux, Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement, le Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration et le Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion… Maintenant il me reste le Bakudo numéro trente-neuf : Milles arcs de cercle et le Hado numéro trente et un : Boulet rouge. Heureusement que dans la lettre que j'ai, y a toutes les instructions nécessaires pour apprendre tout ça ! Attends une seconde… La lettre que... j'ai ? AAAAHHHHHHH ! Ashido-san ! Où il est le sac qui était à côté de moi avant que tu ne me sauves ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai gardé précieusement pendant les trois jours où tu dormais !

- TROIS JOURS ?! Je vais replonger dans le coma…

- Dis, je peux te demander un service ?

- Oui ?

- Prête-moi ta feuille remplie d'instructions. J'ai besoin de devenir plus fort. Mon Zanpakuto n'a jamais essayé de me parler. Je ressentais sa présence avant. Mais depuis que je suis dans ce monde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un simple Katana sans âme. J'ai donc appris à me battre juste en donnant des coups. Je ne connais aucune technique de Kido, je suis sûr que ça pourrait me servir pourtant.

- Bah… Ok, on les apprendra ensemble ! Mais d'abord je dors ! Va commencer à en apprendre quelques unes ! A demain… dis-je, en baillant.

- Merci…

- Ça ne vaut pas le prix d'une vie, mais c'est déjà un début, Ashido-san !

Ensuite, je vis qu'Ashido s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche qui parlait mais je lui fis un signe lui disant clairement de se taire et je me retournais, bien décidé à dormir. Je sentais la douleur présente dans chacun de mes membres et je faisais comme si de rien n'était mais le besoin irrépressible de dormir se faisait ressentir dans tout mon être. Mes paupières se fermèrent lourdement et je tombai vite dans les bras de Morphée…

Je me réveillai lentement, sortant du sommeil avec le corps tout endolori… J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours entiers, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était la faim qui me tiraillait l'estomac. Je vis alors mon sac sur la table à manger, je tendais le bras pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas assez long… Donc je me poussai au bord du lit, toujours allongé, en tendant le bras. Allez… Un peu… Encore un peu… Et… PAAAAAF ! Je me retrouvai la tête par terre en m'insultant d'idiot ! Franchement… C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas un don du ciel d'être un flemmard (et un con) comme moi… Je me levais alors du sol en m'étirant et en baillant puis je pris mon sac et je commençais à dévorer un sandwich, puis un autre, puis encore un autre…

Trente minutes plus tard, mon ventre était devenu aussi gros que celui d'un sumo et j'étais rassasié ! Mais bon… Encore un pour la route, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Je continuai donc à m'empiffrer quand, soudain, je pensais à Ashido en me disant que lui aussi, un sandwich lui ferait pas de mal ! C'est donc avec une bonne intention que je quittai le matelas de la cabane de ce pauvre Shinigami pour aller dehors, espérant le trouver rapidement et attrapant au passage mon Zanpakuto. Je n'eus aucun mal à le repérer, il était assis devant le petit cours d'eau, situé à quelques mètres de la maison, l'air concentré. Moi, comme je m'en fichais complètement de ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire, je m'approchais et je lui dis :

- Hey, Ashido, tu veux un sandwich ?

Il ne réagit pas, pensant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, je me rapprochai encore de lui en réitérant ma question. Il continua _à m'ignorer_, un rictus apparut au coin de mes lèvres et je sentais que j'étais sur le point d'éclater, je détestais être ignoré ! Je lui mis une baffe à l'arrière de la tête en lui disant vulgairement :

- Oh, la tomate ! Écoute quand on te parle, cheveux rouges !

Il continua à m'ignorer. Je craquai ! Mes bras se tendirent, je l'agrippai par le dos et le jetai dans le courant ! Je l'entendis crier au contact de l'eau glacée et un éclat de rire sortit de ma bouche ! Il se remit sur le sol en pestant et en me demandant pourquoi j'avais fais ça, ce à quoi je répondis :

- T'avais qu'à pas m'ignorer, la tomate !

- Ignorer ? ... Tomate ? se questionna le gars aux cheveux rouges, visiblement décontenancé !

- De un, j'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler pour savoir si tu voulais un sandwich et de deux, au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer, tes cheveux sont… euh… Rouges ? Et les tomates sont rouges ! Fais le lien…

- Ah, d'accord ! A moi de répliquer ! De un, je ME-DI-TAIS ! Je médite toujours une fois par jour pour essayer de reparler à mon Zanpakuto ! Et quand je médite, je suis totalement coupé du monde… Et de deux ! Mes cheveux… euh… ne sont pas rouges ! Ils sont… euh… Rouge-marron ?

- Parce que ça existe ? dis-je, simultanément.

- Je ne crois pas… se résigna-t-il.

- Bon ! Tu veux un sandwich… Avec ou sans tomates ?!

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! J'en veux un avec…

- Hin ! Le rouge et le rouge… Une histoire d'amour ! … Bon, je sais que ça veut rien dire mais bon ! dis-je suite au regard que me lança Ashido.

- Hahahaha ! C'est la première fois que je ris comme ça depuis au moins un siècle ! Merci !

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me remercie après avoir été jeté dans un cours d'eau !

- Parce que tu l'avais déjà fais ?

- Bah… Ouais, pourquoi ?

- _Je crois que ce gosse a une case en moins… _Non, pour rien.

- HHHEEEY ! Tu viens de penser que j'avais une case en moins, espèce de tomate défraîchie ?!

- _Comment il l'a su !? _Tu te fais des idées, Neji !

- Bah, devine comment je l'ai su ! … Bah quoi ?! C'est simple ! Je suis _**médium**_.

- Mé-médium ? C'est impossible ! Ça n'existe pas !

- C'est ce que je me suis dit en entendant parler de Shinigami. Mais c'est la vérité. Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça marche ?

Aussitôt, il hocha la tête et j'entrepris de lui expliquer comment ça marchait exactement. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne à lui expliquer cela, j'étais dans un univers parallèle, à parler à un Shinigami. Ils sont habitués à l'anormal, donc je pris une grande goulée d'air, et commençais :

- Être médium. C'est considéré comme un don pour certains, et une malédiction pour d'autres. La plupart des gens ayants un don de médium pensent que c'est moitié-moitié. Il y a des avantages et des désavantages. Pour avoir ce don, il y a deux manières de faire. La première est de descendre d'une famille de médium. Ce don ne se présente pas chez tous les enfants d'un médium. Je suis d'une famille de quatre et je suis le seul avec une de mes sœurs à avoir ce don. On a vraiment eu de la chance d'être tous les deux médiums. Seuls deux médiums peuvent se comprendre mutuellement sur le point... du surnaturel. Certains deviennent fous car ils n'ont personne à qui se confier. Les gens te prennent généralement pour un cinglé quand tu te confies à eux. Ce qui fait que je ne me confie presque jamais. La deuxième manière est de faire un pacte avec le diable, je ne sais pas comment ils procèdent mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est très mauvais. Soit tu laisses ton don endormi et tu ne t'en sers pas, soit tu l'entraînes et le perfectionnes. Et oui. Un médium est quelqu'un qui est surveillé d'en haut. Il y a obligatoirement une personne morte qui le regarde et le suit dans ses actions. L'âge où mon don s'est manifesté était quatre ans, quand on est médium c'est généralement l'âge où il se manifeste. J'ai… Vu un mort ce jour là. Tous les morts ne partent pas en haut. Il y en a certains qui restent bloqués et sont condamnés à errer pour l'éternité. Ma sœur a sept ans de plus que moi et elle est beaucoup plus expérimentée. Je ne pense pas que vous, les Shinigami, puissiez voir toutes les âmes. J'ai vécu des choses traumatisantes et ma sœur, encore plus… A quatre ans, la nuit où mon don s'est manifesté, j'ai vu… Un homme. Il était tout habillé de noir. Il avait des yeux rouges. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut la peur au ventre. Et je l'ai vu à la porte de ma chambre. Il m'observait. Il avait une aura malfaisante. J'en tremble encore. C'était le plus mauvais que j'ai jamais vu. J'avais eu la force ce soir là de partir rejoindre le lit de mes parents, terrorisé. Je crois que c'était un _démon. _Ma sœur aussi l'avait vu cette nuit là. Elle l'avait entendu murmurer le nom d'une autre de mes sœurs. Je vais t'expliquer les différentes catégories de choses surnaturelles que je connais et que j'ai pu voir :

- Les esprits : C'est simplement des choses, des êtres qui passent très rapidement d'un endroit à un autre. C'est des images, on a à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette floue.

- Les âmes mortes : C'est des âmes qui n'ont pas pu aller en haut. Elles restent sur Terre à errer. Elles sont soit bonnes, soit mauvaises. Les mauvaises peuvent essayer de vous posséder. Les bonnes ne font que vous observer.

- Les démons : Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je crois que c'est des âmes mortes maléfiques très puissantes qui peuvent vous posséder en un clin d'œil. J'en ai vu un le premier jour où mon don s'est manifesté, à quatre ans.

Je vais maintenant t'expliquer comment les âmes mortes et les démons font pour nous posséder. Déjà juste pour dire, quand tu vois quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, tu as vraiment peur. Tu es paralysé, cette peur ne pourra jamais être totalement maîtrisée. D'abord, ils t'affaiblissent. Ensuite, tu sens une douleur quelque part, comme si quelque chose voulait entrer en toi. Tu as beau te retourner ça ne se calme pas. Le froid est quelque chose de caractéristique de la mort. Ce n'est pas un froid normal que tu ressens quand le surnaturel se manifeste. C'est une sorte de froid glacial, qui surgit d'un coup et que tu détectes obligatoirement. Il te fait hérisser les poils et te perturbe au point d'éveiller tous tes sens au maximum de leurs capacités. L'esprit t'affaiblit et tout d'un coup, tes paupières s'alourdissent et l'envie de dormir se fait intense. La volonté est tout ce qu'il te reste, si l'esprit réussit à te faire dormir, et donc à faire écrouler toutes tes résistances, la deuxième étape pointe le bout de son nez. C'est un combat qui se déroule en toi. Tu luttes pour « expulser » l'esprit de ton corps, si tu n'y arrives pas, tu es possédé. Si tu y arrives, tu t'endors presque immédiatement, vu que tu n'étais pas vraiment endormi, c'était juste une sorte de… Transe. Et tu ne te souviens plus de rien au réveil, à part le fait que tu as combattu un esprit et que tu l'as chassé. Si tu vois un esprit : Tu es médium. Si tu peux guérir les gens : Tu es guérisseur. Le don de guérisseur est rare et ne se manifeste que quand il en a l'envie. Si tu prédis l'avenir : Tu es voyant. Pour l'instant, je suis voyant et médium. Rien ne me dit qu'un nouveau don ne se manifestera pas. La télépathie, l'empathie et pouvoir faire du tarot, c'est entre tout ça. Je crois que tu sais tout maintenant !

Ashido était sous le choc de toutes les informations qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Soudain, il me regarda dans les yeux. Et il sembla y lire que je disais la vérité. Mon don de télépathe se manifesta alors et « j'entendis » quelque chose de troublant. Ashido pensait à ses amis en se demandant s'ils avaient réussi à libérer leurs âmes. Où s'ils erraient encore dans ce monde. Il mourait d'envie de me demander de l'aider à savoir si ce qu'il pensait était juste. Je décidais d'attendre qu'il me le propose, au plus tard, à minuit. Je demandais alors à Ashido :

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

- … Je ne saurais te dire combien. J'ai perdu le fil du temps à force. Cela fait longtemps que je ne compte plus les années qui passent.

- Humm… Ça se comprend, bref, tu as appris quelques techniques de Kido ?

- Oui ! J'en ai appris deux, elles me seront sûrement très utiles, merci.

- Cool, mais au lieu de me remercier, dis-moi lesquelles tu as apprise !

- Les deux seules que tu n'as pas apprises… Le Bakudo numéro trente-neuf : Milles arcs de cercle et le Hado numéro trente et un : Boulet rouge !

- Argh ! Je te propose un marché, je vais t'apprendre les trois qui te restent à apprendre et toi, tu m'aides pour celles-ci !

- Marché conclu !

- Tope-là !

- Bon, j'ai une autre idée aussi, on va laisser parler nos Zanpakuto ensemble ?

- Tu sais comment faire ?

- Oui, t'as juste à le poser juste à côté du mien et laisser plein de réiatsu à l'intérieur !

- Ça m'arrangerait de savoir pourquoi il ne m'adresse pas la parole !

- T'as entendu, KyomuNoYami ! Je te laisse à côté de lui d'accord ?! Et tu fais pas ton timide ! L'autre, je connais pas encore son nom, je peux pas encore lui demander !

Mon Zanpakuto vibra et je pris ça pour un oui. Je le surchargeai de réiatsu et je fis signe à Ashido que c'était bon puis nous posâmes nos Zanpakuto côte à côte. Après cela, la tomate défraîchie me fit signe de la suivre en Shunpo, ce que je fis en ronchonnant qu'il y avait pas besoin de courir, flemmard que je suis ! L'endroit où il s'arrêta était vaste et calme, je ne sentais pas le moindre réiatsu de Hollow aux alentours. Je me souvins soudain d'un détail qui m'avait échappé, je poussais un cri et demandai à Ashido :

- Et MERDE ! Elle est où la feuille d'instructions ?!

- Ne me crois pas si bête, je l'ai sur moi, dit-il en la sortant d'un pan de son manteau

- Ouais, ouais… BREF ! Je vais commencer par t'apprendre le Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration. Tu as du comprendre que l'imagination était la clé pour la réussite d'une technique de Kido ? Et bien, je vais te faire une démonstration.

Je formai deux boules de réiatsu dans ma main en ricanant intérieurement vu l'attention que Ashido me portait, il ne verrait sûrement pas arriver la petite surprise… Je les joignais et je malaxai mon énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût la forme que je souhaitais. Je séparais mes mains en constatant que les deux boules de réiatsu étaient désormais reliées par un fil de réiatsu. Je concentrai mon réiatsu jusqu'à ce qu'il fût devenu rouge et je hurlais l'incantation :

- _«_Détruis-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévores ta propre gorge ! » Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration !

Je lançais mon lasso autour d'Ashido en l'ayant préalablement préparé pour qu'il ne puisse pas brûler. Ashido hurla et se débattit, je le fis tournoyer tout en éclatant de rire ! Je continuai à le faire tourner dans tout les sens avant de le laisser tomber la tête la première !

- HAHAHA ! Voilà ma démonstration !

D'après le teint qu'arborait le pauvre Ashido, je compris que son estomac était sensible ! Ce qui me fit rire encore plus. La colère sembla le prendre et il devint tout rouge !

- Maintenant même ton visage est rouge !

- Je… JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur moi.

- Haha ! Attrape-moi pour voir !? Bakudo numéro vingt et un : Fumée rouge d'évasion !

Je jetai le « fumigène » par terre, qui éclata et qui brouilla le champ de vision d'Ashido ! Je souris et décidais de lui faire un peu peur ! Pendant qu'il se débattait dans le nuage de fumée, je fis circuler du réiatsu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement concentré sur mes mains. Je réduisais un peu la puissance du réiatsu, puis, je hurlais :

- Hado numéro trente-deux, Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement !

Une petite boule bleu se matérialisa et parti frapper le sol tout près de la pauvre petite tomate qui ne savait plus que faire ! Un rire tonitruant m'échappa de la gorge tandis que le nuage de fumée se dispersait, révélant ainsi Ashido complètement débraillé qui se déplaçait comme un homme complètement ivre !

- Et bien, au moins, je t'ai montré tout ce qu'on peut faire avec seulement trois techniques de Kido !

Il sembla soudain retrouver l'usage de la parole et demanda :

- Alors, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ?

- Bah quoi, t'imaginais quoi ? Que je voulais te tuer ? Je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps si j'avais voulu ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'on est amis, jamais je ne voudrais te tuer !

- A-amis ?

- Bah oui, il faut un certificat pour l'être ou quoi ?! Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini, essaye d'exécuter le cercle de désintégration… Moi je n'interviendrais que quand tu auras déjà fait quelques essais !

C'est alors avec délectation que je m'attribuais le rôle de maître et que je regardais Ashido faire de minables essais et se casser la tête à trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Ashido vînt finalement me demander ce qui l'empêchait de maîtriser cette technique avec un air embarrassé. Je me mis à rire doucement tandis que je voyais le pauvre shinigami devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je lui expliquais alors qu'il ne malaxait pas assez son réiatsu. Qu'il était trop épais et qu'il fallait qu'il étende sa longueur tout en gardant une épaisseur normale. Il essaya alors. Je le regardais faire et je vis qu'il était vraiment doué, il y était presque.

Je sentis une petite brise me caresser le visage et balayer mes cheveux en bataille qui reposaient sur mon front. Je me sentais tellement bien, sans aucun souci dans la tête. Quand on frôle la mort d'aussi près, on ressent toute les choses qu'on avait vécues auparavant comme si elles étaient nouvelles. Le plaisir de retrouver le goût de la première fois et de l'apprécier cette fois à sa juste valeur, n'est réservé qu'à ceux qui ont faillis perdre la vie, on voit les choses d'une toute autre façon.

Je regardais le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mundo. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que je me disais que… Finalement, cette lune n'était pas si dérangeante que ça…

Le paysage changea soudain. Je n'étais plus allongé sur du sable mais sur de l'herbe humide et fraiche. Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis un lac, reflétant les derniers rayons du soleil se couchant, tout proche. Je reconnaissais cet endroit. C'était _mon _monde intérieur. Je me relevais lentement, le parfum des fleurs vint titiller mon odorat. Je vis un jeune garçon habillé de blanc s'approcher de moi d'un air heureux et béat. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il me dit gentiment :

- Ça fait longtemps, Neji… Hein ?

- Oui… Assez ! Cette fois, à ton avis, je suis prêt ?

- Pourquoi tu serais ici si tu ne l'étais pas ?

- Bonne réponse. Alors, tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais d'abord, je vais t'expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir sur le Shikaï que tu débloqueras en connaissant mon nom !

- Vas-y !

- Et bien, ma première libération est de type soin ! Mais d'un type bien particulier. Les blessures que tu infliges sont fondamentales. Tu fais une petite coupure et tu peux soigner une petite coupure ! Tu tues quelqu'un, tu peux sauver quelqu'un à la limite de la vie et de la mort ! Et arrivé un certain moment, tu débloqueras une technique spéciale. Tu pourras _ressusciter _quelqu'un. Je suis le seul Zanpakuto qui puisse ressusciter un mort.

Après avoir entendu ça, j'ouvrais de grands yeux. Ce pouvoir me semblait tellement puissant ! Je… je me sentais fier. Fier de mes Zanpakuto. Je souriais sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais mon deuxième Zanpakuto reprit la parole :

- La condition est qu'il faut que la personne défunte ne soit morte que depuis trois jours au maximum. Passée cette limite, il est impossible de ramener quelqu'un à la vie ! Tu peux aussi transférer une blessure que tu as infligée auparavant à un nouvel ennemi. Les blessures infligées aux Hollow de base comptent aussi. Mais tout dépend de la quantité de réiatsu que l'ennemi possédait. Par exemple pour ressusciter quelqu'un, il faut tuer tel nombre d'Hollow de base. Mais tu en sauras plus une fois que tu l'auras acquis ! Je vais maintenant te laisser en te disant mon nom. Je m'appelle : TenNoHikari.

Je me sentis alors comme aspiré dans un trou noir, je retrouvais alors le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mundo. Ashido était juste au dessus de moi et m'observait d'un air inquiet. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il parut soulagé et s'écartant tout en me tendant la main, il m'aida à me relever en me demandant si j'allais bien. Je lui fis un sourire et je dis :

- Oui, j'ai… Juste revu un ami à moi.

Ashido haussa un sourcil, curieux, tandis que j'entendais TenNoHikari me murmurer un remerciement à l'oreille. Je riais en lui disant… Que finalement, je connaissais le nom de mon deuxième Zanpakuto !

**Oui. J'ai pas trouvé mieux comme fin ! Mais j'ai adoré écrire le début xD ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous savez quoi faire alors ?  
**

**NOURRISSEZ L'AUTEUR ! (en reviews, j'ai déjà acheté un tonneau de tomates)  
**

**Bref. xD  
**

**A bientôt tout le monde :D !  
**


	11. Décision difficile

**Heeeey ! PAS TAPER ! NON ! xD Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Mais les trucs se sont enchaînés, aussi ! 'Savez, les derniers contrôles avant les vacances, l'ordi qui tombe en panne... **

**Bref. J'aurais pu publier hier, mais j'étais trop crevé, je rentrais du cross (et j'ai fais cross élite en plus... Je suis fou.), j'avais mal partout... bref, vous voyez le topo. xD**

**Pas super joyeux, ce chapitre. :/ Mais bon xD ! On approche de la fin... de ma réserve de chapitres, pas de l'histoire ! xD **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente continuation :). **

Ashido progressait vite, très vite. Il avait déjà presque maitrisé le « Cercle de désintégration ». Une seule chose lui restait à apprendre : Transformer la nature de son réiatsu afin que ce dernier puisse brûler. Il arrivait à déplacer des cibles sur une longue distance et n'avait aucun mal à former le « lasso » d'énergie. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures à stagner au même niveau quand, soudain, j'eus une idée ! Je me levais alors en époussetant mes vêtements. La tomate, sans même se retourner, me supplia d'attendre encore un peu, ce qui m'énerva un peu... Mais, au lieu de craquer, je pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas avoir à rouer de coups ce pauvre shinigami. Je partis le rejoindre, souriant faussement.

« Hey, Ashi, j'ai eu une idée pour t'aider à maitriser cette saleté de technique !

- Ashi ?

- Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?!

- Non, non, c'est bon ! assura Ashido

- Grmmf ! Y a intérêt ! Bref… En fait, je crois que tu as du mal à visualiser des flammes, donc je vais en faire apparaître juste sous tes yeux. Tu sais déjà que l'imagination est la clé pour maîtriser une technique ? Et bien, vu que… tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup, je crois que ça t'aidera de voir des flammes avant d'essayer la technique !

- C'est d'accord ! Je vais y arriver cette fois, déclara Ashido, le regard brûlant de détermination.

- Allez, prépare-toi ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je levais brusquement mon bras en faisant apparaître une boule de réiatsu au creux de ma main. Bon, déjà ça de fait ! Fermant les yeux, je pensais alors à l'été, la chaleur de l'été… J'eus alors l'impression de sentir de la chaleur autour de moi, il fallait maintenant la réunir en un seul point. Je pensais donc à une flamme ardente contre laquelle je me réchauffais, la chaleur se concentra alors vers mon nombril. Encore un peu… Je pensais à la flamme d'une allumette. La chaleur se concentra dans ma main, et, tout à coup, je pensais à un incendie, ravageant une forêt entière ! Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, une grande flamme bleue reposait au creux de ma main. On pourrait croire que j'avais pris des minutes entières à créer cette flamme, mais à force d'entraînement, je réussissais à réaliser cette technique en quelques secondes à peine ! Ashido ouvrit grand les yeux et un énorme sourire s'installa sur son visage, il me remercia vivement et commença à se concentrer en expirant longuement. Il récita l'incantation, une boule de réiatsu apparut dans ses mains, il l'étira, comme on le ferait avec un chewing-gum ! Il souffla un bon coup et son « lasso » s'illumina, il le projeta alors, avec une main, sur un rocher qui devint brulant au contact du lasso. Il sourit alors puis il redit : « Bakudo numéro neuf : Cercle de désintégration », très rapidement ! Moi, toujours la flamme à la main, je souriais, fier de la réussite de ma stratégie. Pensant qu'il allait envoyer un deuxième lasso avec son autre main sur le rocher, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il le lança sur moi ?! Je sentis tout d'abord une chaleur ardente autour du lasso de feu, tellement ardente qu'elle pourrait brûler, mais cette chaleur disparut en un millième de seconde. Mais l'étreinte du lasso, elle, persistait, tandis que le rire d'Ashido amplifiait à chaque seconde ! C'était à peine s'il ne se tordait pas de rire par terre ! Hin ! J'allais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je commençais donc à me débattre, ce qui le fit éclater de rire, et resserrer son étreinte. Je vis rouge, et je me concentrais pour m'entourer d'une aura de réiatsu. L'étreinte se desserra et je continuai à exercer ma pression spirituelle sur cette technique de Kido. Lorsqu'Ashido s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard. J'avais réussi à me libérer de son Bakudo et je préparai maintenant ma technique de Hado préférée. Le Hado numéro trente-deux : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement ! Les flammes bleues jaillirent de la paume de ma main pour venir frapper Ashido, éberlué, qui valdingua sur plusieurs mètres avant de se réceptionner sur le sol. Un sourire aux lèvres, je préparais une deuxième attaque, tandis qu'Ashido, lui, se mettait à courir en zigzag mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à prononcer l'incantation, il disparut en Shunpo, j'eus le reflex de diriger ma technique vers le sol tout en prenant appui sur mes jambes. Une fois la fumée estompée, je découvrais un Ashido recouvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds, qui tomba à la renverse. Le temps de rire un bon coup, je l'aidais à se relever avec une crise de fou rire croissante. Les yeux d'Ashido me lançaient des éclairs, ce qui n'arrangea rien à ma crise de fou rire qui s'amplifia à un tel point, que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Lorsqu'Ashido me vit rire ainsi, lui-même se mit à pouffer. Mais il se calma bien vite pour me taper dans le dos afin que je retrouve, moi-aussi, mon calme !

« Bon, maintenant que tu as appris celle-ci, je vais t'en apprendre une autre ! Quand on aura appris le même nombre de techniques, on apprendra les deux dernières ensembles ! Et puis ça me plait de rien faire, tranquillement… Héhé !

- D-d'accord, dit Ashido en grinçant des dents.

- Allez, mon petit ! Va apprendre une technique, je te laisse choisir !

- Humm… Et bien… je choisis… Le Hado numéro trente-deux !

- Bzzz ! Mauvais choix ! C'est la plus dure ! Mais bon… je suis là pour t'aider !

- Merci !

- Ouais, ouais… Allez, je vais retourner à ma contemplation du ciel ! Retourne t'entrainer !

- Grmmf !

- Ah non ! Pas de « grmmf » ! C'est MON grognement ! »

Je l'entendis grommeler, content d'avoir encore réussi à l'énerver ! Je m'allongeais sur le sable mais, très vite, je me sentais frustré, car j'en avais marre de rester à ne rien faire toute la journée. Alors, je me levais, et je demandais à Ashido comment il faisait pour s'entraîner ici ! J'avais hâte de découvrir le fonctionnement de mon nouveau Shikaï !

« Eh bien, moi, je pense qu'il n'y a que le combat pour s'améliorer ! Veux-tu que je te conduise à la forêt des Menos Grande ?

- Euh… Non, je crois que de simples Hollow me suffiront !

- D'accord, je vais t'emmener à la dune des Hollow. Ils s'y réunissent en grand nombre, et tu pourras t'entraîner bien comme il faut ! Tu veux que je combatte avec toi ?

- Bah on verra bien ! Si j'y arrive tout seul, c'est bon, mais si tu vois que j'ai du mal, viens m'aider ! C'est logique !

- Tu parles d'une logique… Grommela-t-il

- Au lieu de parler dans ta barbe, viens me montrer où c'est, espèce de tomate pourrie ! »

La vingtième veine de front d'Ashido éclata, mais il réussit à se calmer en soufflant lentement. Puis, il partit en Shunpo vers l'ouest. Et, rapidement, je le suivis, au bout de ce qu'il me semblait être une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes à la « dune des Hollow », comme l'appelait Ashido. Et il avait raison de l'appeler ainsi. J'apercevais de nombreux Hollow, volants comme rampants ! J'aspirai une grande goulée d'air puis je criais :

« Hey ! Les Hollow ! Venez voir papa ! »

A cet instant, plusieurs Hollow se retournèrent et Ashido me regarda comme si j'avais besoin d'aller me faire soigner… Mais je me sentais débordant d'énergie, et ce n'était pas quelques Hollow qui allaient réussir à me faire peur ! Et, saisissant mon Zanpakuto, je criais avec force :

**« Illumine, TenNoHikari ! »**

Aussitôt après que j'eusse dis ces mots, un halo de réiatsu blanc m'entoura tout le corps, il devint de plus en plus lumineux, puis il disparut. J'avais des sortes de grande lunettes bleues, une grande faux noire et aiguisée aux mains, qui, d'ailleurs, devait être la forme libérée de mon Zanpakuto et j'avais une veste en cuir blanc ainsi qu'un jean blanc lui aussi. Mais le plus surprenant dans tout ça, était que j'avais une vision de ce qui m'entourait pour le moins étrange. Depuis que je portais ces lunettes, il y avait une icône sur ma gauche surmontée du chiffre zéro. Tout d'un coup, un message apparut dans mon champ visuel.

Tutoriel

_« Pendant que vous lisez ce message, le temps est arrêté, le chiffre à votre gauche représente l'énergie céleste dont vous disposez. A cet instant précis, ce chiffre est à zéro mais il augmentera au fur et à mesure que vous vaincrez des ennemis. C'est l'énergie céleste qui vous permettra de soigner vos alliés et d'infliger des blessures à vos ennemis. Maintenant, allez dans l'interface capacités qui vient de s'afficher à votre gauche. Pour se faire fixez-là sans ciller. »_

Une fois que je suivis ces instructions, un grand tableau s'afficha devant moi.

_« Vous voilà maintenant dans l'interface « Capacités », pour l'instant, seulement deux capacités sont disponibles : « Soin mineur » et « Blessure mineure ». Elles ne sont pas illuminées pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles nécessitent de dépenser de l'énergie céleste, et pour l'instant, vous n'en avez pas. L'énergie céleste nécessaire pour « Soin mineur » est estimée à dix et idem pour « Blessure mineure ». A chaque fois que vous entrerez dans l'interface « Capacités », le temps sera arrêté. Vous pourrez également augmenter le niveau de vos capacités déjà acquises à votre guise. _

_ Le tutoriel est fini, le sablier du temps va recommencer à s'égrainer…_

Maintenant !

Je fus quelques peu perturbé quand le temps repris, mais je me ressaisis rapidement, car, les Hollow, eux, n'attendraient pas que je me reprenne pour m'attaquer ! Ce que fit un hollow ailé plus rapide que les autres, mais, malheureusement, pas assez pour me vaincre car je lui brisais son masque d'un revers de la main, et, au moment où il disparut, le compteur d'énergie céleste passa de 0 à 0,4. En un autre tour de main, un deuxième Hollow disparut, ce qui fit passer mon compteur d'énergie céleste à 0,8. Et les Hollow vinrent de tous les côtés, ce qui me fit redoubler d'ardeur. J'éliminais de plus en plus de Hollow, et beaucoup s'enfuirent, ce qui m'enorgueilli. Lorsque tous les Hollow s'enfuirent, mon compteur était arrivé à 111,4. L'interface « Capacités » clignota alors, et, curieux, je la fixais pour voir ce qui avait changé. Lorsque le grand tableau apparu devant moi, une nouvelle capacité était disponible, sauf qu'il fallait 200 unités d'énergie céleste pour l'activer, ce qui pour le moment m'était impossible. Elle s'appelait : « Tempête de flammes noires », déjà j'aimais bien le nom ! A ma droite avaient apparus, « Actions actives » qui était grisée, et « Actions passives » qui clignotait régulièrement ! Je fixais alors cette interface, et un nouveau tableau apparu, en même temps que trois capacités, dont une, déjà acquise, elle se nommait : « Bonus d'attaque ». Bon, pas besoin de tergiverser, le nom de cette capacité était déjà assez explicite ! Par contre, deux autres capacités étaient affichées, seulement, elles étaient grisées, ce qui voulait dire qu'il faudrait que je les active pour pouvoir en profiter ! Chacune coutait 50 unités d'énergie céleste, l'une se nommait : « Bonus à la défense », l'autre se nommait : « Bonus à la vitesse ». Je décidais de n'en activer qu'une pour l'instant, et de garder le reste de mon énergie céleste pour débloquer « Tempête de flammes noires » ! Après quelques minutes de concentration, je choisis d'acquérir : « Bonus à la vitesse » et de laisser « Bonus à la défense » pour plus tard. En effet, j'estimais que, dans un combat, la vitesse était bien plus importante que la défense. Une fois revenu à la réalité, Ashido se précipita vers moi en me demandant si ça allait, ce à quoi je répondis :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?! Bon, allez, retournes t'entraîner, je me suis assez battu pour la journée ! »

**Dans le laboratoire d'Urahara : **

« Il a progressé, hein, Urahara-san ?

- Bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, Hinamori-chan !

- Alors c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça en fin de compte ! Allez, t'as perdu le pari, maintenant, donnes-moi tout ton stock de bonbons !

- Pauvre de moi… T… Tout de suite Hinamori-chan ! »

Ashido retourna s'entraîner, non sans grommeler ! Quant à moi, je retournai à ma contemplation du ciel ! Je regardais alors ma faux noire scintillante, je l'aimais bien cette arme ! Mu d'une volonté soudaine, je me levais et commençais à m'entrainer à manier cette faux, tranchant un ennemi invisible devant moi ! Après une vingtaine de minutes, une certaine petite tomate vint me dire :

« Alors, on fait mumuse avec sa petite faux-faux Neji ?

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Ma petite faux-faux elle t'emm**** !

- Je l'emm**** aussi !

- Eh bah ! T'es devenu plus sociable à mon contact dis-donc ?! »

Il se mit alors à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles, tout rouge.

« Mouais, bon, ta répartie est pas encore venue hein… Bon, vas-y, moi je vais continuer à faire « mumuse avec petite faux-faux » !

- Bah, en fait, je voulais que tu m'aides… J'ai un peu de mal !

- Pff… D'accord, montre-moi ce que t'arrives à faire pour l'instant. »

La tomate arbora son air le plus sérieux, et prit une grande goulée d'air, avant de lancer sa technique, qui, fit une toute mini-explosion, dont le bruit me fit plus penser à un ballon qu'on frappe qu'à celui qu'une bombe ferait !

« Eh bah ! T'es pas doué en Kido, toi…

- Au lieu de me critiquer, aides-moi !

- Bah qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise… Essaye de canaliser plus de réiatsu dans tes mains au moment où tu libères ton énergie d'un coup. T'y es presque, il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement ! Je fais te faire une démonstration ! »

Disons que j'ai un petit côté frimeur, donc, je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre tout ce que j'avais dans cette « démonstration » ! On entendit donc une grosse explosion, suivi d'une rafale de vent ! Il parut sidéré, ce qui me contenta au plus haut point !

« Referme ta bouche, tomate dégénérée ! Essaye de faire le millième de ça au moins !

- Tu rigoles, je vais faire de bien plus gros dégâts que ta technique n'en a fait !

- Mais oui c'est ça… Bon, au moins c'est le bon esprit, allez, bonne chance !

- Merci ! »

Et aussitôt, il disparu en Shunpo ! En fait, je m'ennuie un peu… J'ai hâte de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles techniques de Kido ! Vivement qu'il finisse !

Heureusement, dix minutes plus tard, il la maitrisa, non sans peine !

« Bon, Ashido, tu te souviens que j'ai demandé à KyomuNoYami de parler à ton Zanpakuto ?

- Oui, il a réussi ?

- Euh… A peu près…

- Comment ça, « à peu près » ?

- Bah, je lui ai demandé ce que ton Zanpakuto lui avait dit, mais il est encore moins bavard que le mien, il lui a dit que t'étais pas prêt pour lui parler, c'est tout…

- Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup, mais bon… Merci à vous deux !

- De rien ! Dis, t'as l'air un fatigué, on va se reposer ?

- Oui, oui… Ca me ferait du bien…

- Bah alors montre-moi par où aller ! Je suis pas un génie, je me souviens pas du chemin !

- Ok, ok… T'énerve pas, suis-moi !

- Comme si j'avais le choix… »

Ah là là… Décidément, j'adore faire chier le monde ! Pauvre Ashido, je devrais peut-être arrêter… Non je rigole ! Bref, il va vraiment lentement là, il veut pas que je le porte non plus ?! Mais bon, je l'ai assez fait chier pour aujourd'hui, donc, je me tais… Je baillais régulièrement, ce qui me fit remarquer que, moi aussi j'étais plus fatigué que je le pensais !

Une fois arrivés, je courais vers le lit en écartant les bras, au ralenti, comme dans les films qui m'ennuient à mourir, quand les deux amoureux se retrouvent après vingt ans - j'exagère - de séparation… Beurk ! Mais bon, c'est marrant de parodier ça ! Seulement, une fois que j'eusse plongé sur le lit, je tombais sur un truc solide, j'ouvrais donc les yeux, et découvrait Ashido, les yeux rieurs ! Hum… J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur les gens moi ! Tout le monde devient chieur à mon contact ! Mais bon, ils seront jamais plus chieurs que moi !

Donc, pendant qu'il se fendait la poire, je le ligotais avec mon « Cercle de Désintégration », en ayant au préalable annuler les effets de brulure ! Je le faisais tournoyer puis, je le jetais dehors ! A moi le grand lit ! Et, au moment où ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je me sentis tout endormi ! Héhé, dommage pour Ashido, mais j'ai une ossature super lourde, donc je suis **impossible** à bouger quand je dors ! Pas d'un millimètre ! Et oui, pour m'empêcher de dormir, je devais prendre une pilule dès que je me sentais fatigué, sinon, le sommeil pourrait bien me venir ! Et au moment où Ashido rentra dans la pièce, j'étais déjà endormi… Et il du donc se résoudre à dormir dans un petit futon ! Héhé, je suis trop méchant ! Mais bon, allez, je vais faire quelques rêves et faire la grasse matinée !

C'était sans compter sur Ashido, qui, rancunier, vint me réveiller très tôt, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux ! Je le hais… Je me vengerai, foi de Neji !

« Allez, debout ! Je dois apprendre la dernière technique, déclara Ashido, non sans sourire sadiquement.

- Hmmmm… Laisses-moi tranquille…

- Quoi ? Je n'entends rien ?

- LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE !

- D'accord ! »

Et il repartit aussitôt, très vite, je me rendormis à la même vitesse, mais lorsqu'Ashido me balança de l'eau glacée sur le visage, je ne pus alors que me réveiller, de très mauvaise humeur ! Je me levais alors, doucement, tel un robot, puis je fixais Ashido d'un regard menaçant, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire éclater de rire !

« Je te conseille de partir maintenant… Sinon, tu vas le regretter, affirmais-je.

- C'était pour la fois où tu m'as poussé dans l'eau, ria Ashido ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparu en Shunpo, un immense sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! J'attendrai l'occasion idéale, mais, pour l'instant, je ferai comme si je n'étais pas fâché ! Et quand il baissera sa garde, je trouverai un moyen de lui faire payer cette petite farce, et au centuple ! Le lit continuait à m'appeler, mais, je savais que je n'arriverai plus à dormir… Saleté de métabolisme !

Et saleté d'Ashido ! Mon estomac gronda alors, et la simple perspective d'un petit déjeuner le fit gronder encore plus ! Si seulement j'avais quelque chose d'autre que ces sandwiches ! Rien que la perspective de manger un sandwich me dégoutait, alors je décidais de ne prendre que de l'eau…

Je restais alors à rien faire pendant une dizaine de minutes, comme à mon habitude, puis je me levais, localisais le réiatsu d'Ashido, et partait en Shunpo dans sa direction. Je le retrouvai très rapidement et il prit aussitôt la parole :

« Alors, toujours fâché ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, je suis pas un gamin quand même, mentis-je habilement !

- Alors, on reprend l'entraînement ? J'ai déjà appris le Bakudo numéro vingt-et-un, comme ça maintenant, je peux t'apprendre les deux techniques restantes !

- Ah c'est cool ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer !

- Tu ne vas pas chômer avec moi, fit-il avec un sourire sadique !

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Dis, j'ai remarqué un truc, tu gardes plus ton masque en permanence maintenant ?

- Oui, je ne le porte plus tout le temps, par contre je le garde constamment avec moi, dans ma poche.

- Bah c'est déjà mieux alors ! Ca te faisait passer pour un psychopathe de toujours le porter !

- Pas tant que ça quand même !

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Bon, on s'en fiche, choisis laquelle tu veux apprendre en première, le Hado numéro trente et un ou le Bakudo numéro trente neuf ?

- Le Hado numéro trente et un ! Comme ça, j'aurai deux techniques de destruction massive !

- Celle-ci est un peu dure à maîtriser… Fais-moi un premier essai d'abord !

- Ok mais t'attends pas à grand-chose ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration, je rejoignais mes deux mains en y concentrant une grande quantité de réiatsu que je modelais pour en faire une petite sphère qui apparut aussitôt ! Bon, première étape, passée avec succès ! Maintenant, il faut la rendre rouge… Je fermais les yeux et je me forçais à penser à un objet rouge vif ! Un camion de pompier ! Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ma boule de réiatsu était devenue rouge ! Je continuais à concentrer mon réiatsu dans mes mains jusqu'à ce que je sente que j'avais atteint le maximum ! A ce moment précis, je prononçais l'incantation :

« Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Hado numéro trente-et-un : Boulet Rouge ! »

La sphère rouge partit alors en direction d'une dune de sable ! Et au moment où elle entra en contact avec la dune, un énorme trou s'y forma ! Ashido en restait bouche-bée !

« Raah ! C'est pas assez ! Je dois maîtriser cette technique sans incantation !

- C'est déjà excellent pour un premier essai ! A ce rythme, tu finiras très vite ! Et dire qu'il m'a fallu des heures pour arriver à ce résultat ! Continues à t'exercer, et tu y arriveras sans incantation !

- Ouais, bon, faut pas exagérer non plus !

- Crois-moi ! C'est à mon tour de flemmarder en plus ! Tu vas pas me priver de ça, sourit Ashido.

- Rien que pour t'emmerder, je vais apprendre ces deux techniques le plus vite possible !

- Héhé, on verra bien ! »

C'est alors que, déterminé, je retournais à l'entraînement ! Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais totalement essoufflé, mais je m'étais drôlement bien amélioré ! Je restais me reposer quelques minutes, puis je me relevais, gonflé à bloc ! J'étais prêt pour réussir la technique sans incantation ! Je demandais alors à Ashido de venir, ce qu'il fit, un peu grognon !

« Alors, t'y es arrivé ?

- Pas encore, mais je crois que cette fois, c'est la bonne, reste ici au cas où !

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Reste ici et c'est tout ! »

Il afficha alors une expression boudeuse, mais consenti à rester.

Je suivis alors le procédé habituel… Inspiration, concentration et… explosion ! Sauf que la dite explosion fut tellement faible qu'un tout petit trou se forma ! Ashido me regarda, puis regarda le petit trou et il éclata de rire, encore une fois ! La vingtième veine de mon front éclata à son tour, mais je gardai mon calme, pensant à ma future vengeance qui allait s'avérer terrible pour la tomate !

« Roh, arrête de rire, c'est mon premier essai ! »

Ashido reprit son souffle et il dit :

« Dé-désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

- Ouais, ouais, ça passe pour cette fois !

- Bon, je retourne flemmarder un peu ! »

Et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir l'air grognon ! Ce qui sembla contenter Ashido ! Je lui ai transmis le gêne du chieur, c'est sûr et certain ! La frustration qui fut provoquée par les sales coups d'Ashido me fit l'effet d'un gain d'énergie, qui fut immédiatement dépensée sur la pauvre dune de sable, qui, bientôt, eut tellement de trous qu'on aurait dit du gruyère ! Une fois que je fus satisfait du pouvoir d'attaque de ma technique de Kido, je partis chercher ma feuille d'instructions, et je débloquais le quatrième sceau… Plus qu'un seul ! Soudain, une fatalité s'abattit sur moi… Si je débloquais le dernier sceau, je devrais quitter le Hueco Mundo, et donc, abandonner Ashido… Je… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Mais avais-je le choix ? Je devais faire ça, car je devais finir cet entraînement… J'avais fait la promesse de battre Aïzen… Je devais retourner dans le monde des humains pour cela… Je décidai alors de ne rien dire à Ashido, que je partis retrouver sur le champ !

« Alors, t'as maîtrisé cette technique ?

- Oui ! T'as vu, j'apprends vite, hein, m'enthousiasmais-je faussement.

- Peut être !

- Jaloux ?

- Non !

- Bah en tout cas, je l'ai maitrisé plus vite que toi ! »

La tomate fit une moue boudeuse et me dit que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à maîtriser la dernière technique !

« Oui, oui ! C'est la plus simple de toute façon ! »

Et j'avais raison, c'était bien la plus simple… Je la maîtrisai en un clin d'œil, mais je ne pus me résoudre à débloquer le sceau restant. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas affronter la réalité en face et à faire mes adieux à Ashido… Je fis alors semblant de ne pas y arriver, et à chaque fois qu'Ashido me demandait de faire un essai devant lui, je faisais des erreurs de mon propre chef…

Le moment d'aller se coucher arriva alors, je laissai le grand lit à Ashido, cette fois-ci… La nuit porte conseil. Je dois prendre ma décision.

Et je pris une décision, ça me fut difficile, et je dus tenir un rôle que j'haïssais plus que tout au monde. Le rôle du lâche. Je ne pouvais pas regarder Ashido dans les yeux pour lui dire que j'allais partir, je ne sais combien de temps. Alors, j'allais partir en cachette. Ashido dormait, c'était le moment parfait. Je me levais silencieusement. Je pris ma feuille d'instructions dans ma main gauche, et, baissant les yeux vers l'endormi, je déclarai :

- Je suis désolé… Ashido.

Et, d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la mienne, je m'entendis prononcer malgré moi :

- Bakudo numéro trente-neuf : Milles arcs de cercle.


End file.
